Protectors of Space
by Dana1
Summary: Heavily edited on May 14th 2005 The Defenders are back
1. Visit

Disclaimer: There are Power Ranger characters that are on TV and those belong to Haim Saban. Then there are my characters those are the ones you don't see on TV. Any questions?   
Author's note: This is a series called Protectors of Space. This is what I would call an introduction. This introduction will try to explain what's happened. From both Defenders and Power Rangers stand points. So enjoy.   
Suggested reading: You have to read the Defenders sub-series in Zeo Disaster to understand this.   
Time frame: Two years after Aftermath.   
Visit  
by: Dana  
  
On the Talorn Ship, Tommy nervously stands waiting. Andros walks over to him. "Andros are you sure you want to do this by yourself? You know I'd go too."   
  
"It would be easier if only one of is listening. Two of us could raise everyone's suspicion. Besides I thought you were going down to Earth to see your family. It's been two years."   
  
"I know but it'll be so hard to explain what happened. What do I tell the Scotts? I will just have to hope I don't get asked." Tommy looks down at his watch. "I guess this is it. Good luck Andros." Tommy said and they shook hands.   
  
"You too. Don't get too attached to Earth I don't want to be left here by myself OK?" Andros joked. It had been a rough two years but they had been surviving.   
  
"Sure. And you don't get caught." Tommy returned. "See you later."   
  
They both teleported to their destinations.   
* * *  
Charlotte Oliver hummed while making dinner. It had been so much quieter since her eldest son left two years ago. Cory had been a little withdrawn but he was slowly returning to his old self. She also suspected even if Cory wouldn't admit it that he missed Tommy. Charlotte had just placed the lasagna in the over when the doorbell rang. 'Now who could that be?' She wondered. She walked to the door and pulled it open. She shouted with joy. "Tommy!" She hugged her son.   
  
"Hi Mom." He gave her a strong hug back. Tommy walked into the house. "It's quiet in here. Cory not here?"   
  
"Tommy it's only 3:20. Cory doesn't get home from school till 3:30 remember?"   
  
"Oh yeah sorry. It's hard getting used to being on Earth time again. So what are you doing home?" Tommy asked. Charlotte Oliver was a banker and usually worked till six.   
  
"Oh I took today off. I must have subconsciously known you would be coming home today." She stood back and looked at her son. Tommy's hair had gone curly and he had lost some weight in the past two years. Charlotte shook her head and said, "Don't you eat on the Talorn?"   
  
"Yeah it's just with computer generated food it's not as fattening." Tommy said.   
  
"Well I insist you stay for dinner. We're having lasagna. You can invite the rest of your friends too."   
  
"Andros had to take care of something." Tommy said.   
  
"What about the others?" Charlotte asked.   
  
Tommy just looked at the ground and didn't answer.   
  
Charlotte was afraid to ask what was wrong.   
  
"They just can't make it. Don't ask me again OK?" Tommy said.   
  
Just then the door opened and Cory Oliver entered the room. He dropped his books at the site of his brother. All he said was "Hi." And rushed off.   
  
"He really missed you Tommy. We all did."   
  
"I'm sure." Tommy said.   
  
"You should see the high school they got it back up. Do you want to contact some of your friends? Rocky and Adam are still here. Tanya went to New York to work in fashion. Katherine went to London for ballet. Rocky and Adam opened a dojo in Angel Grove."   
  
"So Kat went to London?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I presume when she figured you weren't coming back she knew she should go."   
  
"Is it all right if I call Adam and Rocky?"   
  
"It's fine. I think they are at the dojo. The phone numbers by the phone. Cory has been taking karate lessons from them."   
  
Tommy walks over to the phone and picks it up. Looking at the piece of paper he dials it. The phone rings a few times before Rocky answered. "DeSantos and Park Dojo Rocky speaking."   
  
"Rocky! God it's so good to hear you. It's Tommy."   
  
"Tommy? You're back? That's great! Here I'll tell Adam to go on the extension." There is a slight pause.   
  
"Tommy?" Adam asks.   
  
"Hey Adam!"   
  
"So you're back?" Rocky repeated.   
  
"Just for a visit." Tommy hoped they wouldn't ask about Jason but he knew they would.   
  
"You and Jason should come over here tomorrow and we'll visit." Adam suggested.   
  
"Jason's not here." Tommy said bluntly.   
  
"He's not? Then where is he?" Rocky asked.   
  
"I'd rather not tell you guys over the phone. Look I'll get directions from my parents on where your Dojo is and I'll meet you there."   
  
"OK Tommy. Eleven OK with you?"   
  
"Yeah." Tommy answered. They hung up and Tommy was not looking forward to tomorrow.   
  
* * *  
The next day Tommy walked into the dojo on time. Rocky and Adam walked over and gave him a hug.   
  
"Jeez Tommy by looking at you I don't think I would survive on the Talorn." Rocky kidded.   
  
"Your dojo not open today?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Classes start at four during the week." Adam informed him.   
  
Tommy sat down. "I bet your wondering why Jason isn't here. These past two years haven't been easy. It all started about a month after we left here..."   
  
"You guys Astronema has sent down a monster to KO-35." Zhane informed the rest of the Defenders.   
  
"What are we waiting for?" Jason asked.   
  
"Your right. It's Morphin time!" Zhane yelled.   
  
"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Wind Power!" Andros called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called.   
  
"Comet Power!" Alexis called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
"Star Power!" Zhane called.   
  
When they teleported down something went wrong. Andros, Tommy, and Alexis found themselves in a completely different area then intended. Andros and Tommy landed in the same area Alexis somewhere else.   
  
Alexis looked around. 'Hey guys? Did any of you land in the correct place?' Alexis asked. Astronema appeared in front of her. 'Great here's trouble.' "What do you want Astronema?"   
  
"You!" Astronema pointed her staff and fired. Astronema disappeared, taking Alexis with her.   
  
* * *  
In another part of KO-35 Andros and Tommy were trying to figure out where they landed. 'Alexis come in? Are you all right?' Andros sent. "Tommy something's happened to Alexis."   
  
"Great. Now if only-" Tommy stopped when he heard noise coming from a different area. "Andros I think the others are over there." He pointed to where he heard the sound coming from. They both ran over to it and stood watching what was happening in shock.   
  
"NO!" Tommy yelled. Jason, Dallas, Zhane and Roland were being fired at by a monster and were now down. Tommy started running towards them and Andros stopped him. "Andros we have to help them."   
  
"Tommy look!" Andros said pointing. The monster had just disappeared. Both Andros and Tommy ran over to check on their fallen friends. Andros raised his communicator to his mouth. "Dimitria teleport us back up to the Talorn quickly!"   
  
When they arrived they demorphed the rest of the group. They were all unconscious and barely alive.   
  
"I have an idea. We have some of these cryogenic units. We have to put them in there quickly!" Andros said.   
  
"OK but for how long?" Tommy asked not totally sure about this.   
  
"Until they are heeled. They have sustained a lot of damage."   
  
"After that Andros and I started looking for Alexis but we didn't need to."   
  
Tommy and Andros were walking along KO-35 talking when there was a flash of light. Standing there was Alexis with her hair pulled into a ponytail.   
  
"Alexis! What's going on?" Andros asked.   
  
"I have come to finish you two off. You were lucky last time but now you won't be so lucky."   
  
"Alexis listen to me you have to snap out of it!" Tommy said.   
  
'Lex trust us. You've been tricked. You don't work for Astronema!' Andros tried.   
  
Astronema appeared in front of them laughing. "Nice try Defenders. But this is one spell that can't be broken through your telepathic messages. Or his strong mind powers." Astronema said pointing to Tommy. "This is one you'll have to figure out yourself. That should be hard since there are only two of you now." Alexis and Astronema disappeared.   
  
"After that, Andros and I made many attempts at freeing Alexis. But we failed. We've been able to get through all the battles the two of us but it's been hard. Andros right now is listening in on a meeting." Tommy finished.   
  
"Oh man that sounds like a hard two years. So you and Andros have been fighting by yourselves and Alexis is working for Astronema? Not counting the fact that Jason, Zhane, Roland and Dallas are injured. Jeez that makes the last two years for us sound like a cakewalk." Rocky said.   
  
"After you guys left, Rita, Zedd, and Mondo disappeared also. Rocky was injured while practicing for the big karate match. Divatox showed up and she took Trini and Zack hostage to feed to her fiancé Maligor. Justin Stewart replaced Rocky on the team. We were able to free Trini and Zack and Zack took Rocky's place in the competition. We kept the powers for another year before we passed them down to four more teens. Tanya's in New York at a fashion school. Kat went to London to study ballet. David drops by every once in awhile. Rocky and I set up this dojo and have been here since then. Tommy..." Adam stopped when he saw someone at the door.   
  
Standing there was Kimberly Hart. "Hey Adam, Rocky I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the Surf Spot..." Kimberly gasped. "Tommy?"   
  
"Hey Kim. It's been a long time." Tommy said with a smile. He gave her a hug.   
  
"Yeah it has. I moved back home a few months ago. I thought Adam and Rocky said you and Jason moved to Los Angeles to open a school?" Kim said confused.   
  
Tommy looked at Rocky and Adam who just shrugged. "Yeah. Well I came here for a visit. Jason couldn't make it though."   
  
"Oh that's too bad! I was just going to invite Adam and Rocky to lunch you come too!" Kim said.   
  
"Sure." Tommy said with a smile.   
* * *  
  
When they were all sitting at a table Tommy looked around. "So this is the new hang out for Angel Grove?"   
  
"Yep. After it was decided the Youth Center couldn't be rebuilt Adelle decided to create this one. She's really nice." Adam said.   
  
"Hey you guys. Who's this?" A woman came over and asked.   
  
"Hi Adelle. This is Tommy Oliver he used to live here. Tommy this is Adelle." Adam said.   
  
"Well glad to meet you Tommy. Let me fix you up one of my specials." Adelle said and hurried back to work.   
  
"An Adelle special?" Tommy questioned.   
  
"Don't knock it till you try it." Rocky said.   
  
"Well if you like it then I probably will too." Tommy said with a smile.   
  
Tommy turned his attention to the door and saw five teens walk in. He thought they looked puzzled. But he ended up puzzled when he looked at their wrists. They had communicators. One of them, a girl with brown hair, walked over to them.   
  
"Hey Adam. Who's your friend?" She asked.   
  
"Oh hey Ashley. This is Tommy Oliver. Tommy this is Ashley Harmond."   
  
"Hi." Tommy said making sure he had a hand on his left wrist the whole time.   
  
"Nice to meet you Tommy." Ashley said. "Are you new around here?"   
  
"No. I used to live here I just came back for a visit." Tommy answered.   
  
"Oh hey that's cool. Well have a nice visit." Ashley said happily and turned back to Adam and asked him some questions.   
  
Ten minutes later after eating one of Adelle's special hamburgers, Tommy realized he needed to go. "I've got to go. It was nice seeing you again Kim. It was nice meeting you Ashley. Bye Rocky and Adam."   
  
"Bye Tommy! Tell Jason hi for me Tommy!" Kim said. She thought she saw a sad expression on his face but decided it was probably nothing.   
  
* * *  
Tommy walked out of the Surf Spot and started walking home. He had decided he would go back up to the Talorn tonight. Tommy pulled out his key and heard a noise behind him. Worried that it was Astronema or one of her goons Tommy turned around very quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized it was Billy Cranston.   
  
"Billy! When did you come back to Angel Grove?"   
  
"I came back a month ago. You seem kind of jumpy Tommy are you all right."   
  
"I'm fine." Tommy quickly changed the subject. "So how have you been Billy? Oh and come on in." Tommy said pulling open the door.   
  
"Thanks Tommy. I've been all right you?"   
  
"I've been great. Did you want a soda or water or something?"   
  
"Water would be fine." Billy watched Tommy leave. He wondered why Tommy was so quick to change the subject. It was like he was hiding something. Kimberly had told Billy that Jason and Tommy had gone to Los Angeles shortly after they both lost their powers. He wondered why this was the first time either of them has come back. Just then Tommy walked back in the room with a glass of water.   
  
"Here you are Billy." Tommy said handing him the glass.   
  
"So is Jason back here too?"   
  
"No Jason had to stay back in Los Angeles. I'm going back there tonight."   
  
"Oh so this was just a short visit?"   
  
"Yes I'm just here for over twenty-four hours. I'll come back again soon."   
  
"Get Jason to come with you next time." Billy thought he saw a look of sadness from his friend. 'Something's wrong. Tommy won't say what but I can tell.' "Tommy are you sure you're all right?"   
  
"I'm fine Billy I promise."   
  
They talked for another half-hour before Billy made up a reason to leave.   
  
* * *  
Tommy teleported back up to the Talorn exhausted. He turned to Dimitria's tube and asked, "Has Andros returned yet?"   
  
"NO. BUT HE SENT A MESSAGE THAT HE'S ON HIS WAY."   
  
"Could you let me know when he returns?"   
  
"YES."   
  
Tommy walked into the storage room that contained Jason, Roland, Dallas and Zhane. He walked slowly up to the tube that held Jason. It was two years since it happened and he still thought it was his fault. 'I should have ran down and helped you guys. Maybe if our teleportation routes hadn't messed up I could have helped.'   
  
"You couldn't have done anything Tommy." Came Andros's voice behind him. "Astronema did that on purpose. Why we were sent to different areas and not in the area we wanted to is beyond me. But we couldn't have done anything Tommy!"   
  
"What about Alexis?" Tommy asked turning around.   
  
"It's the same thing with Alexis. There was nothing we could do. Now we need to find Antiqua. I was caught at the meeting but luckily I was able to escape. It was just a celebration over the conquering of the Turbo Rangers and the capture of Antiqua."   
  
"You're right about everything Andros. I think the others would be very pleased if they saw how much you've matured."   
  
"You think so? And are you saying I was immature before?"   
  
"Well no but-"   
  
They were interrupted by the noise of their communicators going off. "Yes Dimitria?" Andros asked.   
  
"THERE ARE UNKNOWN BEINGS ON THE SHIP. YOU TWO MUST HURRY DOWN TO SECTOR TWO."   
  
"We're on it Dimitria." Andros said. "We better morph."   
  
"I agree. Lightning Power!" Tommy called.   
  
"Wind Power!" Andros called.   
  
They teleported down to sector two. 'Andros do you see anything?' Tommy looked around but saw nothing.   
  
'No. There has to be something. Dimitria wouldn't have told us if there weren't.' Andros stopped walking. He thought he heard a noise off to his left. 'Tommy did you hear that?'   
  
'Yeah. You go to the left; I'll go to the right. Be as quiet as you can be.'   
  
They walked slowly around on either side and saw four humans huddled together.   
  
"Just what do you think your doing?" Andros asked. The four teenagers jumped at the sound of his voice.   
  
The African American turned around. "I'm T.J. Look we're trying to find someone."   
  
"On this ship? Do you expect us to believe that story?" Tommy asked. 'They must be working for Astronema.'   
  
Andros nodded. 'I agree.' "Why don't you just go back to Astronema and leave us alone."   
  
The Asian girl looked puzzled. "Who?"   
  
Tommy thought there was something familiar about these four but he couldn't put his finger on it.   
  
Just then Dimitria sent a message. 'TOMMY AND ANDROS. ASTRONEMA HAS SENT DOWN QUANATRONS TO ANGEL GROVE PARK. YOU MUST HURRY.'   
  
"Look I don't know who you are but your coming with us." Andros said.   
  
They teleported down to the park and were met by not only Quanatrons but Elgar also.   
  
"Elgar?" The Hispanic boy asked.   
  
"You know him?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Unfortunately." The Asian girl said.   
  
'Tommy tries to keep your temper in check this time. I'd hate to have to explain your Lightning thing to them.' Andros sent. Tommy hadn't had that many flare ups, but when he did it was a scary sight.   
  
'I'll try that's all I can promise you.'   
  
Andros and Tommy started fighting them. The four teenagers soon joined them. It was a great help. And they were able to send the Quanatrons and Elgar back quicker then usual.   
  
"Thank you for your help. Let's go back up to the ship and talk about this." Andros said and they all teleported back up.   
  
When they got up to the ship, Tommy turned to them. "Would you please tell us who you are?"   
  
The African American was the first to speak. "I'm TJ."   
  
"I'm Cassie." The Asian Girl said.   
  
"I'm Carlos." The Hispanic boy said.   
  
"I'm Ashley. We are, well were, the Turbo Rangers." Said the brown hared girl.   
  
"You're the Turbo Rangers?" Tommy asked confused.   
  
"Yes. But our Power Chamber was destroyed along with our powers. Our mentor, Antiqua was captured." TJ said.   
  
'Andros I think they are telling the truth.' Tommy sent.   
  
'I agree with you. Maybe we should power down.' They both powered down and Ashley gasped.   
  
"Tommy you're a Ranger?" She asked.   
  
"A Defender actually. Kim doesn't know. But Rocky and Adam do. This is Andros by the way. He's from KO-35 and I'm from Earth. We have been going around space after Astronema, Petra and Jet."   
  
"We've never heard of them. We have been trying to stop Divatox. So you two have been up here by yourselves?" Cassie asked.   
  
"Yes." Andros answered quickly. "Well us and our mentor Dimitria."   
  
"Cool." Carlos said.   
  
"I noticed something almost immediately. Why is it that you don't say anything, but do the same thing?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Well there is a telepathic connection when you receive the Defender powers." Andros started rustling through a drawer. "We seem to be all working for the same thing." He showed what he had to Tommy. Tommy nodded. "TJ this is the Blue Astro Powers." Andros tossed it to him. "Carlos this is the Black Astro Power." He tossed Carlos the second morpher. "Cassie this is the Pink Astron Power." Andros tossed her the third one. "Ashley, the last one, Yellow Power is yours." He tossed her the last one. "Please accept these and join our team."   
  
Tommy said quickly. "Welcome aboard. You guys want a tour?"   
  
"Yes." They all said.   
  
"Follow me everyone." Andros said. "The first stop is the Control Room. This is Dimitria. Dimitria this is TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley." Andros introduced them.   
  
"IT'S NICE TO MEET ALL OF YOU." Dimitria said. "AND WELCOME TO THE TEAM."   
  
"Thank you Dimitria." Carlos said. He and the others followed Andros and Tommy out of the room.   
  
Ashley walked over to the next door and found it to be locked. "Andros what's in here?" She asked.   
  
"Oh that's the Storage Room. It's really a mess that's why we keep it locked."   
  
'Are there any more secrets on this ship?' Cassie wondered. "Oh Okay." Not believing it one bit. 'Come on Cassie! We intruded on their space there's going to be secrets.' "So what's the next stop?"   
  
"Your rooms. Cassie and Ashley will be sharing this room. Andros's is down there. Carlos your and TJ's is right across the hall from Cassie and Ashley's. Right there is mine."   
  
They all went into their own rooms.   
  
* * *  
The next day Tommy, Andros, and Ashley were walking in the park.   
  
They hadn't gone very far in the park before Elgar, Quanatrons, and Alexis surrounded them. Tommy kicked Elgar in the back. He felt someone behind him and quickly turned around. He saw Alexis fire something at Ashley, and Ashley fell to the ground. Tommy felt the surge. 'Not now!' But he couldn't stop it. He gave a whimper as the energy flew at Alexis. But it never hit her. As Elgar hit Tommy in the head, he heard Andros call his name. But he blacked out. Elgar picked Tommy up and teleported himself, Tommy, Alexis and the Quanatrons back to Astronema's ship.   
  
Andros saw this happen and sank to his knees with frustration.   
  
* * *  
Back up on Astronema's Ship, Tommy was thrown on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked up at Astronema. "Ah Lightning Ranger. It's time I use your powers the correct way." Astronema laughed.   
  
* * *  
Andros and Ashley teleported back up to the Talorn.   
  
Ashley went to get the others. She found them in the food area eating lunch. "Tommy was just captured guys." The others sprang to their feet and followed her to the Control Room. They saw Andros sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.   
  
"Don't worry Andros. We'll get Tommy back." TJ tried to assure him.   
  
"You guys don't understand! With Tommy in Astronema's hands she has the Lightning Powers at her disposal. She'll be unstoppable!" Andros informed them near tears. "We weren't going to tell you this, not right away anyway. But the Lightning Powers can be very dangerous. Out of all the Powers, Tommy is the only one that is able to draw on his powers."   
  
The others stood there shocked taking in all of this. They had no idea that a power could be so destructible. Ashley leaned over and squeezed Andros's hand. "Everything will be fine Andros don't worry." She turned to the rest of the group. "We need to come up with a plan to get Tommy back. Astronema won't get away with this." Ashley looked over at Andros again. "Andros maybe you should go lay down. You might feel better." Andros nodded and left the room.   
  
"I wish they would have told us about the Lightning Powers." Cassie said.   
  
"What I'm confused about is why did Andros say Tommy was the only one?" TJ asked. "We don't have the Defender Powers like they do. So why did Andros point that out? And why is the Storage Room locked?"   
  
"I guess those are questions we'll have to wait to get answers for. Let's not push Andros though. He'll tell us when he's ready." Ashley told him. "He needs time to figure out when to share it if there is something he's not telling us."   
  
TJ and Carlos nodded and walked back to their room. Cassie watched them go before turning to her best friend. "Ashley you really like Andros don't you?" Cassie really didn't need an answer she could read it in Ashley's eyes. But she waited for one anyway.   
  
Ashley sighed. "Yes. He seems like a really nice guy. He's really serious too." Ashley opened the wrong door. She walked right into the room Roland and Zhane had shared. She noticed that it wasn't an empty room as she had originally thought. "Cassie could you come in her please?" Ashley asked while dragging Cassie into the room. "I wasn't paying attention and accidentally came in here."   
  
"Ashley whose room is this?" Cassie asked.   
  
"I don't know. It's not any of the others. There are so many secrets on this ship. I'm afraid of what will happen next. Let's not tell Andros we accidentally came in here."   
  
"I agree Ashley. Let's get out of here." They hurried out of the room giving it one last look. And closed the door.   
  
* * *  
Alexis stood there watching the unconscious Tommy. For some reason she felt a need to yank the plug of the machine he was attached to. She couldn't figure out why. Every once in awhile Alexis heard him cry out. She turned to Elgar, who was standing next to her. She had really begun to like him. If it hadn't been for him knocking Tommy out, she knew she wouldn't be standing there right then. "Elgar what's that machine doing to him?"   
  
"Well Alexis it's scanning the Lightning Powers. Astronema is looking for a way to harness the power." Elgar said. Tommy cried out again.   
  
"Why does it hurt him so much?" Alexis asked looking down at him. Something was nagging her about all of this.   
  
"I don't know you'll have to ask Astronema."   
  
Ecliptor, who had been watching in the shadows, turned around and left the room. He walked into Astronema's room. "My princess. I just came from the room that you're holding Tommy in. I believe the spell we put on Alexis is diminishing. We need to strengthen it before it comes off."   
  
"Call my parents. They might have an idea on what to do with her."   
  
"Right away my princess." Ecliptor bowed ad walked out of the room. He saw Darkonda watching him. "She wants us to contact her parents."   
  
"No need. We're already here." Came a voice behind them. They both turned around and smiled at the sight of who it was.   
  
Standing there was Jet and Petra.   
  
"Go fetch my daughter for me." Petra told Ecliptor.   
  
"Yes mistress." Ecliptor said and hurried out of the room and back into Astronema's. "Astronema your parents are here."   
  
"I'll be right out." Astronema sighed. She hardly ever saw her parents and when she did, It was all because they wanted something. She was raised by Dark Spectre. She knew her half brother that was a year older then she was. Her parents told her he had chosen not to live with them. She walked out and gave them a hug. "I'm glad your here. Follow me. I have something to show you." They followed her into one of the cells. "Look in there."   
  
They peered in and heard a cry. "I hear someone hurting. Who is it?" Jet asked.   
  
"Go on in there and see." Astronema urged them.   
  
They walked in and saw Alexis and Elgar. Nothing new there. They looked over to the right and saw who was in pain. "What are you doing with Tommy Astronema?" Petra asked.   
  
"I'm scanning the Lightning Powers. Of course I used the most painful way I could think of. I want to see if there's a way to harness it. He almost fried Alexis this morning. He has no control. So I figure it would be easier to just steal the powers. My second problem is Alexis. The spell's coming off of her."   
  
"I have an idea. Alexis come here dear." Petra said in a sweet voice and raised her staff and fired. "That should hold her. Now did you want to do the same to Tommy?"   
  
"I don't know. Let me check the scans." Astronema walked over and read the scans. "Why you little..." She signaled to Elgar. Elgar punched Tommy in the stomach. "Tommy was able to fight off the scans. Which is why he was in so much pain. I should have known! Well now we know he'll fight off spells and any attempts of us trying to steal the powers. Have you ever fought against other lightning Rangers?" They shook their heads. "Oh this is just great." She watched Tommy come to as she was unplugging the machine. 'What the heck do we do with him now?' She inserted something in his arm to make him pass out. "Now what?" She asked.   
  
"Just keep him here. With him up here, Andros will have trouble with this. In the span of two years we have severely injured four of his friends, and captured the other two. Even if four others have joined him it won't help just throw him into the dungeon. Do you have any other problems?" Astronema shook her head. "Good then we'll leave." Petra and Jet teleported out after that.   
  
"Alexis and Elgar put Tommy in the dungeon. Then go back up to the throne room. I have an idea."   
  
After they put Tommy into the dungeon the hurried up to the throne room where they were told of a great plan.   
* * *  
  
Andros sat in his quarters thinking. He couldn't believe this was happening. These had been two very rough years from him. He still couldn't shake what happened a couple hours before the incident happened.   
  
"Andros how could you do that? The monster was turned around and you had a perfect shot! You just stood there! What were you thinking?" Zhane yelled.   
  
"Lay off Zhane. He made a mistake everyone makes mistakes!" Roland said.   
  
"I'm sorry Zhane. I made a mistake. It won't happen again!" Andros said.   
  
"Andros you have to use your head out there! You drop your guard for one second and they will take advantage of it. I can't talk to you right now Andros." Zhane said and stormed off.   
  
That had been the last time he had talked to Zhane. His best friend had been angry with him. And yet he had been messing up over and over again. He should have ran over to help Tommy instead he called his name. Tommy almost fried Alexis, which is enough reason for them to take Tommy. He heard a knock at his door. "Come in." He called.   
  
The door opened and in walked Ashley. "Hi Andros. I wanted to see if you were all right. Everyone is concerned about you."   
  
"I'm fine. I just needed a few minutes alone to think. I'll be out soon."   
  
Andros's communicator went off. He answered it. "ANDROS. ELGAR AND ALEXIS ARE ATTACKING THE MALL. YOU MUST HURRY AND STOP THEM." Came Dimitria's voice over the communicator.   
  
"Dang it! Dimitria notify TJ, Carlos and Cassie. Tell them to meet Ashley and I in the Control Room ASAP." Andros answered. He turned to Ashley. "Come on!" They rushed out and into the Control Room. When they met up with the others they turned their attention to Andros. "We have to stop them right now. It's Morphin Time!" He called.   
  
"Wind Power!"   
  
"Let's rock it!"   
  
They teleported down to Earth. "Oh come on! I thought we knocked the Defenders down to one! Who are these guys?" Elgar asked.   
  
"Miss us Elgar?" TJ asked.   
  
"Oh no not you guys!" Elgar groaned.   
  
"We're not afraid of you!" Alexis yelled. "Fight us now!" Alexis jumped at Cassie and kicked her in the head. "Come on Pink Ranger. Fight me!"   
  
Quanatrons came down and surrounded the others. Darkonda grabbed a hold of Andros and pulled him out of the group. "Come on Wind Ranger. Show me what you've got. Or are you planning to mess up again? I'm sure your glad Zhane isn't around to yell at you. They would all be ashamed of you. You let Tommy get captured. Your not fit to be a Defender." Darkonda taunted him.   
  
"Shut up and fight Darkonda." Andros said and lunged at him. He brought out his sword and went at it with him. This went on for a few minutes with neither of them having a decided advantage. Andros blocked all of Darkonda's attempts and was able to get in a few hits of his own. He had knocked Darkonda down when he heard a scream. Andros turned around and saw Alexis fall to the ground. Andros forgot about Darkonda and ran over to Alexis.   
  
"Alexis?" He started checking for a pulse. He felt someone pull him away. He turned around and saw it was TJ. "What are you doing TJ?"   
  
"What do you mean what am I doing? You just went over to check on an enemy!" TJ reminded him.   
  
"You don't understand TJ!" Andros pushed around TJ and ran over to Alexis.   
  
Alexis opened her eyes. "Andros? How did I get here? I remember being teleported down to Earth and seeing Astronema and that's it." Alexis looked confused.   
  
"Lex your back!" Andros said excitedly. He felt something hit him in the back before he passed out. Standing behind him was Ecliptor.   
  
"Come on Alexis." Ecliptor ordered.   
  
"No way! You just hurt Andros! Why would I want to come with you?"   
  
"Fine have it your way." Ecliptor said and prepared to fire again. But the chance never came. Ashley hit him. "I'll be back!" He warned. He disappeared along with Elgar, Darkonda, and the Quanatrons.   
  
Ashley knelt beside Andros and was checking on him. "We need to teleport him back up to the ship." She told the others. They all teleported up along with Alexis.   
  
When the Astro Rangers powered down, Alexis stared at them confused. "Who are you guys? Where are the others?" Alexis demanded to know.   
  
"We could ask you the same thing. Who are you and what do you mean others?" Cassie asked.   
  
Before Alexis could say anything Andros came to. "Alexis?" He asked before opening his eyes.   
  
"Right here Andros." Alexis said grabbing his hand she turned to the others. "Who are you?" She asked looking at them.   
  
"Alexis they are the Astro Rangers. That's TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos."   
  
"Pleased to meet you. Andros where are the others?" Alexis asked.   
  
"Tommy was captured." Andros said   
  
Dimitria interrupted them. "RANGERS. ASTRONEMA HAS SENT DOWN DARKONDA, ECLIPTOR, ELGAR, AND QUANATRONS. YOU MUST HURRY!"   
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Alexis called.   
  
"Wind Power!"   
  
"Comet Power!"   
  
"Let's rock it!"   
  
They teleported back to Earth and were met with a surprise. The Quanatrons were holding Tommy!   
  
"We have a proposition for you Rangers. Alexis comes back to us, and Tommy is released." Darkonda said.   
  
"I'll come just let Tommy go now!" Alexis demanded.   
  
"Fine." They dropped Tommy and Alexis walked towards them.   
  
"Alexis no!" Andros yelled. But it was too late. They teleported back up. Andros saw Tommy lying in the grass and ran over to him. He quickly checked him. "It's a dummy!" Andros yelled to the others. He teleported back up to the Talorn.   
  
* * *  
"They fell for it! They had believed that you were free! It's hilarious." Astronema said to Alexis.   
  
"That's not all. I managed to swipe this." Alexis said holding up a key. "It's what's keeping the other Defenders in their tubes!"   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
* * *  
'This can't be happening. Hold on something's not right.' Andros looked at the controls. "Dimitria where's the key? The key to the Cryogenic tubes?" Andros looked around quickly.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW ANDROS." Dimitria said.   
  
Andros ran out of the Control Room. He ran straight to the Storage Room and put his hand on the door. He gasped at what he saw.   
  
To be continued   
  
Really long story. I hand wrote half of it. It took me quite awhile. I hope you all liked it. Email me at Willow@Grrtech.com and let me know what you thought.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Light of Hope

Disclaimer: I claim Dallas, Alexis, Roland, Petra and Jet along with Jimanya. Everyone else is Haim Saban's.   
Author's note: I made a mistake. I had the Astro Rangers morph by saying, "Let's Rock It." It should have been "Let's Rocket."   
Suggested reading: You've got to read Defenders sub-series, and Visit first. Don't even try reading this without them.   
Time frame: Right after Visit ends.   
Light of Hope  
by: Dana  
  
Andros gasped at what he saw. The tubes were empty! He looked around. "This isn't happening!" He said out loud. Andros collapsed to his knees. He heard a voice behind him.   
  
"Andros?" Andros turned around and saw it was Ashley. "Andros what's the matter? What's this room?" She asked.   
  
"It's the Storage Room." His communicator interrupted him.   
  
"ANDROS YOU NEED TO COME TO THE CONTROL ROOM RIGHT AWAY."   
  
Andros and Ashley hurried into the Control Room. Andros gasped.   
  
Standing there looking at him were Carlos, Cassie and TJ. But that wasn't all. Standing in there also was Zhane, Dallas, Roland, and Jason.   
  
"Andros!" Zhane, Dallas, Roland and Jason said at the same time.   
  
"We were wondering what was going on and who they were." Zhane said pointing at the Astro Rangers.   
  
"We were wondering the same thing." Carlos said.   
  
"It's a long story. Maybe you should all sit down. First let me introduce you all. First these are the rest of the Defenders. Jason is the Thunder Ranger, Zhane is the Star Ranger, Roland is the Solar Ranger, and Dallas is the Sun Ranger. They were all severely injured in a battle two years ago. Tommy and I took them back up here and placed them in cryogenic chambers, so they could heel. Tommy and I have been fighting ever since then by ourselves until very recently. When we were joined by Cassie, TJ, Carlos, and Ashley."   
  
"Hold on Andros. What happened to Alexis?" Roland asked.   
  
"Alexis was captured at the same time you guys were being fired at. That day we all ended up in different areas. Tommy and I hurried over to see what was going on with you guys, and found you down. Alexis was captured and turned evil."   
  
Jason looked around. "Andros where's Tommy?"   
  
"He was captured a few days ago. We don't know if he was turned evil or not." Andros answered.   
  
"Well I can assure you he won't be turned evil. I thought you already knew that Andros." Zhane said. He turned to the others. "The Lightning Powers can fight off the powers being stolen or any spells. Andros knows more about the power then the rest of us. He used to be friends with another Lightning Ranger."   
  
"I guess I was so worried about Tommy I never thought of that." Andros said. He received a funny look from Zhane. "It's so great to see you guys again!" He continued.   
  
"Astronema's got them?" Jason asked. Andros nodded. "Crap! This is not good. So Alexis is evil and Tommy's captured. We have no way of knowing what they'll do to him."   
  
"I hate this to you know. I think it was Alexis that swiped the key." Andros said reluctantly.   
  
"Good thing we have heeled." Dallas said.   
  
"Very good thing." Roland agreed.   
  
"I agree. Goodness look at you seventeen years old." Dallas said shaking her head.   
  
They broke off and most of them went back to their rooms. Andros cautiously approached Zhane. "Zhane can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
"Sure Andros."   
  
"I wanted to know something. Are you still mad at me Zhane?"   
  
"What? No! You're talking about when I got mad at you two years ago?" Andros nodded. "I'm going to tell you something Andros. I wasn't mad at you when we teleported down. We were all scared when we realized you, Tommy, and Alexis were missing. We thought they were going to do to you what they were about to do to us. I can tell it was your idea to put us into those chambers. That was fast thinking. It might take us awhile to get used to you being seventeen. I'm just warning you." Zhane said with a smile.   
  
"So your not mad?" Andros asked.   
  
"Of course not." Zhane said.   
  
"I feel guilty for what happened to Tommy. That day I saw Elgar stepping closer to him. What do I do? I called his name instead of trying to help him."   
  
"Andros I'm sure there wasn't enough time. I do have a question for you. Has Tommy been having a lot of flare ups with his powers?" Zhane asked.   
  
"The day he was captured he had one. Alexis shot Ashley and he had a flare up, but he was knocked out by Elgar before it could finish."   
  
"He still has no control. When we get Tommy back, I want you to contact Jimanya. She was that Lightning Ranger you were friends with right?" Andros nodded. "Hopefully she would be able to show him how to control his powers. Before he kills something again. Not that killing Goldar is a bad thing. However it's not good having powers that control you instead of the other way around."   
  
"It has been really rough these past two years. But I'm glad your back."   
  
"I'm glad to be back kid. Oops sorry. I said it will take some getting used to." Zhane said. "Now how about we join the others at the Surf Spot?" They teleported out.   
  
* * *  
At the Surf Spot, Jason walked in and was almost knocked over by a small fireball. He recognized it as Kimberly Hart. "Hey Kim, how about letting me breathe." She let go and looked at him a huge smile on her face. "It's great to see you too Kim."   
  
"Jase I was disappointed when you didn't come with Tommy a few days ago. So how's Los Angeles?"   
  
"L.A.'s great Kim." 'Tommy what in the world did you tell her?'   
  
Ashley walked in. "Hi Kim! You know Jason?" She asked.   
  
"We've been friends for years. Tommy couldn't make it?" Kim asked.   
  
"Um no. He had a few things to take care of. Is that Billy I see over there?" Kim nodded. "Hey Billy!" He called.   
  
Billy looked up from his book and saw Jason. He immediately started walking over. He realized Tommy wasn't there. 'I hope those two didn't have a fight. First Tommy came and now Jason.' When he walked over to Jason he was enveloped in a big hug. "Hey Jason long time no see!"   
  
"I know Billy." In a lower voice he said, "You and Cestria didn't work out?"   
  
"Unfortunately no. I came back here a month ago. Hey Jason is everything between you and Tommy all right?"   
  
Jason gave him a strange look. "Couldn't be better. Why?"   
  
"Well you and Tommy came back to Angel Grove at different times. I thought something might be wrong."   
  
'More then you know Billy.' "Nope no problems. We just couldn't get away at the same time is all."   
  
Andros walked up and started talking to Ashley. They both signaled to Jason where they would be sitting. "Billy I'm going to grab something to eat. Would you like to join me?"   
  
"No that's okay. I was just leaving. Take care Jason." Billy walked over to pick up his books and left.   
  
Jason watched him leave and sighed. 'I hope you're all right Tommy.' Jason walked over to the table where t he others were. "So what do you guys recommend?" Jason asked. This started a conversation on which special was the best. Jason sat back and smiled.   
  
* * *  
Tommy sat in his cell on Astronema's ship wondering what they were going to do to him. He had been on the ship a couple of days, and they hadn't done much. Except that painful scan. He thought that maybe he was left to die.   
  
Just then he heard a noise. "Who's there?" He asked. There was no reply. 'Must be rats. Those things are always in dungeons.' He heard the noise again. This time it didn't sound like a rat. More like a someone. "Come out whoever it is." Still no one came out. 'Maybe I'm losing it.'   
  
Someone finally did come out. It was Alexis. "Alexis what are you doing?" Tommy asked nervously. Alexis just stood there.   
  
"I want you to stay out of my mind." She finally said.   
  
'Stay out of her mind!?' "Alexis what are you talking about?" Tommy asked.   
  
"You're the one with the strong mind powers correct? I meant what I said. Stay out of my head!" She stood there watching Tommy.   
  
Tommy thought this was a perfect time to reach her. "Alexis I don't know what Astronema told you but you're not evil. You're a Defender just like me. You remember Andros? You should see him now he's a mature seventeen-year-old. He'll surprise you. Come on Lex. Remember the time you and I pulled that practical joke on the others? We convinced them there was something on the ship then we jumped out and scared them? Remember how mad Zhane got?" Tommy tried.   
  
"Zhane didn't get mad. It was Dallas because she was holding water and...Stop that!" Alexis pleaded.   
  
Elgar came into the room. "Well, well, well. The Lightning Ranger is trying to pull one of his mind tricks."   
  
Tommy glared at him. "That's not it and you know it Elgar." He turned back to Alexis. "Alexis don't listen to Elgar he's lying to you."   
  
"Aren't you the same one who tried to fry me a few days ago?" Tommy reluctantly nodded. "So why should I believe you? I don't even know you!" Alexis said.   
  
"If you don't know me why did you remember the practical joke?" Tommy said. Before he could say more Astronema entered the room.   
  
"Don't you remember two years ago what I said to you and Andros? I said no matter how strong your mind powers are it wouldn't break the spell." She raised her staff and fired it at Tommy. She watched him cry out in pain. "Don't mess with me Defender. Even if I can't have your Lightning Powers, I'll make your stay here painful." She stopped firing and left the cell. Alexis and Elgar left shortly afterwards.   
  
* * *  
Ashley and Andros were walking by the lake. "I actually went to high school for one day here. Well it was Cornwall High School. I thought it was interesting. I didn't go to much school on KO-35 because it wasn't safe. With all of the firing and bombing." Andros told Ashley.   
  
"How awful. We have those problems on Earth. But it isn't because of an alien invasion but because man is greedy."   
  
The sound of three monsters firing at some kids interrupted them. "Ashley look! We better Morph!"   
  
"Wind Power!"   
  
"Let's Rocket!"   
  
'Hey guys monsters attacking would like help!' Andros sent. He barely was able to duck under a monster firing. The monster lunged at Andros. Andros tried to move out of the way but was hit straight on. He hit the ground hard. He went to shield himself from being cut or stabbed with the sword. The monster looked down at him. Andros heard the others calling him. The monster was now sitting on him and staring at him. It removed Andros's helmet, and lifted his hair. It yelled something, in a language Andros couldn't understand, to his companions. He felt the monster pick him up. When he was standing on his own feet the monsters disappeared. Andros looked around at the other Rangers who were running towards him. He couldn't figure out what just happened. He turned to Zhane. "Zhane what just happened?"   
  
"I think you heritage just saved your life." Zhane said with a smile. Zhane handed him his helmet. "They must have recognized or known of you somehow."   
  
"Too weird. I guess I should be thankful." Andros said.   
  
"Maybe they're not from Astronema." Carlos suggested.   
  
"Where could they have been from then? They knew Andros somehow. Maybe we should ask Dimitria." Roland suggested.   
  
"I agree." Zhane said and the nine rangers teleported back up to the ship.   
  
They turned to Dimitria expectedly. "I AM SORRY RANGERS I DON'T KNOW HOW THOSE MONSTERS KNEW WHO ANDROS WAS, OR WHERE THEY ARE FROM. DARK SPECTRE OR PETRA AND JET COULD HAVE SENT THEM DOWN. UNTIL I CAN PINPOINT THEIR ORIGIN, YOU WILL HAVE TO BE CAREFUL."   
  
Andros paled a bit at the mention of his mother and stepfather. Zhane seeing this turned to the others. "We should be on our toes and watch out. They could be sent down again, or some other monsters."   
  
They separated and most of them went down to the recreation room to grab something to eat. TJ stopped Jason. "Jason can I ask you something?"   
  
"Sure TJ." Jason answered   
  
"I was wondering how well you knew Tommy."   
Jason couldn't help but smile. "Tommy's my best friend. We both joined this group at the same time. We helped them remove Petra and Jet from Earth. Tommy and I went to help them on KO-35, which is where Dallas Zhane, Roland, and I were all injured. I was shocked to find that Tommy wasn't there when Andros came to the Control Room and saw us. So much has happened in two years and I feel like totally lost. Alexis being turned evil and Tommy being captured, that's a lot to swallow.   
  
"I understand that. Cassie, Carlos, Ashley and I felt left out when we came onto the ship. There was so much Andros and Tommy wouldn't tell us. A lot of it had to be told by Andros when it was absolutely necessary. He only told us about the Lightning Powers after Tommy was captured. And he only told us about the rest of you when you were standing there. We felt like we stumbled into this and that we were being kept away from knowledge. Just a few minutes ago, I saw Andros's face ashen when Dimitria mentioned the names of Dark Spectre, Petra and Jet. I guess that's something we won't know until later. I'm sorry to be bothering you like this Jason. Just call it being curious." TJ said.   
  
"It's all right TJ. I'll tell you something though. The others didn't tell Tommy how strong the Lightning Powers were until after something horrendous happened. That seems to be the best time to tell someone. After it happens."   
  
"Well thanks Jason. I hope we're able to get back Tommy and Alexis."   
  
"Me too TJ. Me too."   
  
* * *  
Jet and Petra appeared before Dark Spectre. "I thought I told you to send down those monsters to take out the Defenders! They ran back here very fast. What's the meaning of this?" Dark Spectre asked them.   
  
"Master they know not to touch Andros." Petra told him.   
  
"I forgot about that little agreement. They should have went after the others instead!" Dark Spectre yelled.   
  
Petra and Jet helplessly shrugged.   
  
"Now how is the draining of Antiqua going?" Dark Spectre asked.   
  
"Very well." Jet informed him.   
  
"Well at least you have that right. Don't fail me. I want that power!" Dark Spectre thundered. He disappeared.   
  
* * *  
  
Astronema paced her ship looking over her minions. 'Who to send down to do this.' She wondered. 'Certainly not Elgar he can't do anything right. The Quanatrons are easy for them to defeat. So that leaves Alexis, Ecliptor and Darkonda. Maybe I should send all three down. Elgar will be the gopher then.' "Ecliptor, Darkonda, and Alexis listen carefully I have a job for you. You will go down to the park and attract the Defenders and Rangers attention." She sent them down. "Elgar go get Tommy I want to show him something."   
  
Elgar looked at her quizzically before leaving the room. Elgar arrived in the dungeon and stepped into Tommy's cell. "No funny business Defender." He unchained Tommy from the wall and re-cuffed Tommy's wrists with a different chain. Elgar pulled him the whole way.   
  
"Tommy watch the viewer for a few minutes." Astronema said.   
  
Tommy saw the rest of the Defenders and smiled. 'Why is she making me watch this? The others are there she should be mad. There's Jase. They don't look like they've missed one beat.' He saw something in Ecliptor's hands, which brought a look of horror to his face.   
  
* * *  
On the battlefield the Rangers and Defenders had the upper hand, nine against three. Jason was helping TJ and Cassie with Ecliptor. He ducked a blow that came close to hitting him in the head.   
  
Ashley, Roland, and Carlos were fighting Darkonda. They were able to hold him off for the whole fight.   
  
While the others were fighting Darkonda and Ecliptor, Zhane, Dallas, and Andros were working on Alexis. They used their telepathy to try to get through and they also fought trying not to injure her. 'This isn't working.' Dallas sent to the others.   
  
'Astronema told Tommy and I once that it wouldn't work.' Andros informed her.   
  
"Well of course it won't work. There's nothing for you to prove." Alexis interrupted the telepathic exchange. Proving that she still could receive telepathic messages.   
  
"Alexis were trying to help you. We've been a team for seven years! You can't forget that! Remember how we worked so hard to save KO-35 and Earth from the Cyviens?" Roland tried. He had really liked Alexis and if it weren't for the injuries and Alexis's capture, he would have asked her out by now. "Alexis, You've got to listen to us."   
  
"Why should I? Tommy tried to tell me like you are now and then almost killed me! If he was really my friend he wouldn't have done that." Alexis said.   
  
"Alexis he has no control on the powers. You have to understand that." Zhane informed her.   
  
Zhane turned around when he heard Jason shout a warning. But it was too late to do anything. Ecliptor held up a weapon and pointed it at Andros and fired. Andros hit the ground very hard. Zhane ran over to him and covered him. "Andros can you hear me?" Zhane asked checking him. He turned to the others. "I'm taking Andros back up to the ship." Andros and Zhane disappeared in a streak of gray light without haste.   
  
'Oh this is just great. Now we're down to rangers! I hope Andros is OK.' Dallas thought. She ducked underneath Alexis's blow. Jason came up next to Dallas and helped her.   
  
"Until next time Defenders and Rangers." Darkonda hissed holding his side where he had received well place kicks from Carlos. He, Ecliptor and Alexis teleported back up to Astronema's ship.   
  
"What the heck is going on here?" TJ wondered.   
  
"I don't like it whatever it is." Jason said. "Let's get back up to the Talorn.   
  
They teleported back up. They saw Zhane standing around sullen waiting for their return. They looked at him hopefully. "The good news is, is that Andros doesn't need to be put in the cryogenic tubes." The others were happy to hear that. "The bad news is, he is really hurt. He's still unconscious. I want to tear Astronema apart. That was deliberate. She's really asking for it this time." Zhane said angrily. He kicked a console angrily for good measure. "I'll show you where Andros is." He led the rest of them into an almost empty room. It was empty except for a monitoring table that Andros was laying on.   
  
Roland picked up a scanner. "It's not good. That blast hit him very hard. Ecliptor was aiming to injure, but not to kill thankfully. However Andros needs time to heel. Time unfortunately is something we don't have."   
  
"How long will it be, before he wakes up?" Ashley asked her voice full of concern.   
  
"Shouldn't be long but he's going to be in pain. A lot of it." Roland informed her.   
  
"Do you guys have medication up here? Pain killers? Anesthetics?" Cassie asked.   
  
"Yes we do. We're always prepared in case something like this happens. It's a precaution." Roland said. He opened a drawer and pulled out some medicine. "This will help a great deal when he comes to."   
  
Andros opened his eyes and groaned. He hurt everywhere and saw Roland come into his line of vision. "How are you feeling Andros?"   
  
"Sore." Andros whispered. Roland injected him with some anesthetics. Andros's mind became all hazy before he passed out again.   
  
"That should help. We should probably take turns watching him." The others nodded in agreement. "I'll take the first shift. You guys can decide between yourselves who will take the next shift. In the meantime get some rest. Astronema probably won't wait for Andros to get better."   
  
The rest of them left and closed the door behind them.   
  
* * *  
  
At Astronema's ship Tommy watched the last part of the battle with disdain. He couldn't believe he was made to watch this. Andros had become a good friend of his.   
  
Astronema turned the viewer off and smirked at Tommy. "See? I said you would all fall." The appearance of Alexis, Ecliptor, and Darkonda stopped her from saying anything more.   
  
Tommy tried to get out of his restraints and found it futile. "You won't get away with this Astronema."   
  
"You think so? Well let's see. I have you and Alexis. And now Andros is injured. It looks like I am to me." She turned to Elgar. "Take Tommy back to his cell."   
  
Ecliptor nodded and pulled Tommy back down the hall to his cell. He threw Tommy back in the cell.   
  
Tommy waited for the right moment. As soon as Elgar had removed his restraints Tommy kicked him in the head. Elgar fell and could only watch as Tommy ran out of the cell. Realizing that Astronema had taken his communicator he stopped. 'How can I get the communicator?'   
  
"She has it in the workroom." Came a quiet voice next to him. Tommy jumped and realized it was a girl he had never seen before. "Don't be afraid. My name's Jimanya. Follow me quickly." Tommy having no reason not to doubt her ran quickly behind her. 'Be careful Tommy this isn't a safe place. You need to try not to be detected.'   
  
'How in the world did she do that?' Tommy wondered.   
  
'No time to explain. I have to get you out of here.' Jimanya said. She led Tommy into a room. Tommy saw his communicator lying on a table. 'Get it and go!' She sent.   
  
'I'm not leaving you here!'   
  
'Tommy they don't know I'm here you have to go!' Jimanya sent. 'I'm going to see if I can help Alexis.' Jimanya threw Tommy his communicator. Tommy reached for it and heard someone behind him.   
  
Turning around he saw Petra. "Where do you think your going Tommy?" She asked.   
  
Tommy looked back towards Jimanya and realized she was gone. "Out of here." He took his communicator and used it to teleport out. Before he went he saw Petra swing something at him and he felt himself falling...   
  
* * *  
On the Talorn Andros felt a sense of relief and worry but couldn't understand why. He looked up at Roland who was watching him. He tried to tell Roland what he suspected but he was too tired to open his mouth.   
  
Jason came into the room. "Dimitria just got a lock on Tommy!"   
  
"She did?" Roland asked.   
  
"Yes. She can't teleport him up though. Something's wrong with the energies."   
  
"What!?" Roland almost shouted.   
  
OK I need to stop doing cliffhangers. Ha I'm just kidding. You might be wondering what I'm talking about at the end. You'll just have to wait and see. I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was shorter then the one before but this was the spot to end the story. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and tell me what you thought.   
  
  



	3. Never Forget

Disclaimer: I claim Dallas, Alexis, Roland, Petra and Jet along with Jimanya, and the planet Shladon. Everyone else is Haim Saban's.   
Suggested Reading: This is the third fanfic of the Protectors of Space Series. You've got to read Defenders sub-series, Visit and Light of Hope first. Don't even try reading this without them. Much like the Defenders sub-series this series follows each story exactly.   
Time frame: Right after Light of Hope ends.   
Never Forget  
by: Dana  
"What!?" Roland almost shouted.   
  
"We don't understand it either. Dimitria got a lock on Tommy's location. But something's keeping her from being able to teleport Tommy up here." Jason answered.   
  
Carlos came in. "Roland and Jason you're both needed in the Control Room. I'll keep an eye on Andros." He said and took the seat Roland had been sitting in. He watched Jason and Roland run out of the room.   
  
When Jason and Roland got to the Control Room they saw the others talking. "Are we going down to get Tommy or what?" Roland asked.   
  
"We were just waiting for you two to join us. You ready to go?" Zhane asked. Everyone nodded. "Then let's do it!"   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
"Star Power!" Zhane called.   
  
"Let's Rocket!" The Astro Rangers called.   
  
They arrived and saw people gathered in a circle. They could hear such comments as, "I don't know he was laying there when I got here." "You think we should call an ambulance?"   
  
'Zhane I'm going to morph back to civilian clothes before they spot us.' Jason sent.   
  
'All right Jason be careful to not be spotted though.'   
  
Before Jason could, a girl that couldn't have been more then four years old spotted them. "Mommy, Mommy look it's the Power Rangers!" Which made everyone turn around.   
  
A woman came running over to them. "Oh I'm so glad your here. There's a young man unconscious over there." She said pointing to where the others were standing. "We weren't sure whether or not to call an ambulance. He's breathing and all but we were worried."   
  
"Thank you ma'am we'll take it from here." Zhane said. They rushed up to the group. Roland pulled out a scanner that he had taken down to Earth with him. Roland turned to Zhane and shook his head to let the rest of them know it wasn't good. "We'll take him up to the ship and make sure he's all right. Thank you for finding him. Your help was much appreciated." Zhane said. He put a hand on Tommy and they were all gone in mixtures of light.   
  
When they got back up to the Talorn they placed Tommy on one of the beds in the room Andros was in. Andros looked over at the others and said in a quiet strained voice, "Is Tommy all right?"   
  
"Don't know that's why we're checking." Roland informed him. Taking the scanner he scanned Tommy again. "I just don't understand it. This shouldn't be showing up now." Roland mumbled to himself.   
  
"What shouldn't?" Jason asked concerned.   
  
"The scans are showing an acid from the planet Shladon. Which shouldn't surprise you. From what I read on the computer it's where Jet and Petra are currently. I'm not an expert on computers Alexis is. But from what I remember about the planet Shladon this acid is something that can get through to anything. Even the Lightning Powers. I'm guessing, though we won't know until Tommy regains consciousness that, he was teleporting out when he came in contact with the acid. It takes time for someone to fully heal from this acid. Looks like Andros won't be alone in here. Now I could be wrong, but that acid could have been used to take the Lightning Powers. Thank goodness Tommy was somehow able to get away." Roland said putting down the scanner and walked over to Andros. "How are you doing Andros?"   
  
"Tired and very sore." Andros said in a whisper. He watched as Roland picked up some more antibiotics.   
  
"Well it's time for more medication anyway. Just try to sleep Andros that's about as much as you can do." Roland said administering the drugs. He watched Andros close his eyes. "I'm going to see if I can find out more about the acid. Tommy and Andros should be all right in here. I don't expect either of them will be waking up any time soon. But just in case could one of you still keep an eye on them?"   
  
"Sure. I'll do it." Jason volunteered.   
  
"Thanks Jason. The rest of us should rest up. We all need to be on our toes." Zhane said. The others agreed and left Andros, Tommy, and Jason in the room.   
  
Jason moved the chair between Andros and Tommy. He watched them both sleep and prayed they would make it through this.   
  
* * *  
Tommy felt himself falling and landing on a hard surface. He looked around not quite sure where he was. However he wasn't able to see much. Everything was pitch black. It was a cold place and he felt so alone. He could hear voices but couldn't identify them though they did sound familiar. He couldn't understand how he got there. The last thing he could remember was seeing Petra throw something at him. 'I must not have gotten away and they trapped me here.' Tommy thought. He sat down on what he believed to be the ground and waited.   
  
Tommy saw a flash of light and closed his eyes. When he re-opened them he saw the woman that he had seen earlier. Tommy jumped to his feet and looked at her suspiciously.   
  
"Don't look at me that way. I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier. I should have known this is where you would have gone. For this is where I would have gone myself." She said eyeing him.   
  
"I'm sorry..."   
  
"Jimanya."   
  
"I'm sorry Jimanya but I don't know who you are or where I am. Am I still on Astronema's ship?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Astronema's ship? Not even close to Astronema's ship. You're in what we like to call the dream world. You come here when you're just not quite ready to become conscious again. But your not quite sleeping either. Not many people can get here. There are two groups of people that can come here. The Lightning Rangers then the people that have the potential to hold the Lightning Powers. Andros is sleeping or I'm sure he would be here too."   
  
"Andros isn't a Lightning Ranger. He's a Wind Ranger."   
  
"Like I said Lightning Rangers and people that have the potential to be one. I'm sure Zhane thought thirteen was too young to hold the Lightning powers so he gave him the power of wind."   
  
"Jimanya I have two questions for you. How are you able to be here? And why were you on Astronema's ship?"   
  
"I'll start from the beginning. My name's Jimanya. And I'm from the planet Edenoi. I am a Lightning Ranger myself. Andros is a good friend of mine. He's a really nice guy. Once you get control of your Lightning Powers you will be able to tell how much mind power you have. To answer your second question, I can teleport onto Astronema's ship and not be detected unless they see me when I'm already on board. I was on there to help you and Alexis. It's a strong spell that Astronema placed on her it won't be easy to take off."   
  
"One last question. Where am I actually? I mean where's the rest of me." Tommy asked.   
  
"You'll be happy to know you're back on the Talorn. The reason you haven't regained consciousness yet is because you are suffering from contact with an acid from the planet Shladon. I believe it was going to be used to steal the Lightning powers. I'm glad you were able to get out of there though." Jimanya smiled remembering something. "You just need to rest and relax. If you need me just call my name." Jimanya disappeared.   
  
'Edenoi? I wonder if she knows Prince Dex.' Tommy wondered. He lay down and closed his eyes.   
  
* * *  
Andros opened his eyes again. And saw that Ashley was now sitting in the room. "Hi Ashley." Andros said quietly.   
  
"Oh! Your awake again Andros. You want some water?" When she saw Andros nod she got up and hurried to the other side of the room to get a glass of water. She handed it to him and helped him drink it.   
  
Andros turned to where Tommy lay. "Has there been any change with him?" Andros asked.   
  
"Unfortunately no. Roland is still looking up information on the acid. It's been pretty quiet. Astronema hasn't sent anything down in awhile. Which we're all glad for." Ashley said taking the cup from Andros. She saw him wince. "You all right Andros? Do you need me to go get Roland?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"No I'm okay just tired still. I wish I didn't have to lay here. I wish I could help you guys." His voice was starting to break.   
  
"Shh don't strain your voice. We would rather have you getting well then straining yourself trying to help us. You just heal all right?" Andros yawned and tried to stay awake and Ashley said, "It's all right Andros just sleep you need it." She saw him close his eyes and fall asleep.   
  
Cassie came into the room. "Hey Ashley your turn is up I'm here to relieve you. Any changes?"   
  
"Andros was awake for a few minutes but he still doesn't have the strength to stay awake for long periods of time." Ashley sighed.   
  
"He took a real bad hit from the blast it'll take time." Cassie said and sat down where Ashley had been sitting. She watched Ashley walk out of the room. 'You just get better Andros. It's breaking Ashley's heart seeing you like this.'   
  
* * *  
On Astronema's ship, Astronema was furious. "How could you let him escape?" She yelled at Elgar.   
  
"I'm sorry Astronema but he was too quick." Elgar said.   
  
"No matter. My mother informed me she was able to throw the acid at him before he escaped. They are still down three rangers." She said with a smile. "We'll strike now. Elgar, Ecliptor, and Darkonda I am sending you and the Quanatrons down to Earth." She sent them down and turned to Alexis. "I have something else in mind for you."   
  
* * *  
Roland was looking at information about the acid when the alarms on the ship went off. Roland jumped out of his seat and ran to the Control Room. He saw everyone but Tommy and Andros in the room. "What's going on?" He asked.   
  
"Astronema sent down Elgar, Ecliptor, Darkonda and Quanatrons. We need to stop them." Zhane informed him.   
  
"What about Tommy and Andros? Will they be okay up here?" Carlos asked.   
  
"They should be fine." Dallas answered him.   
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Zhane yelled.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
"Star Power!" Zhane called.   
  
"Let's Rocket!" The Astro Rangers called.   
  
They teleported down to the surface.   
  
After they left Alexis was teleported onto the ship. The alarms didn't go off which surprised Alexis. She stood back thinking of where they would have put Andros and Tommy. A memory came back and she knew exactly where they would be. She walked quickly down the hall and saw Andros and Tommy asleep. 'This is too easy.' She thought.   
  
Alexis walked up to the monitoring table Andros was laying on, and looked it over. Alexis unplugged the machine that was monitoring him. Andros woke up instantly.   
  
"Alexis?" He whispered. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Finishing the job Ecliptor started. No one can stop me either. You can barely talk much less fight. Elgar, Ecliptor, and Darkonda along with Quanatrons are distracting the others and Tommy's in a coma. So what are you going to do Andros?"   
  
"He can't do anything but I can!" Came Jimanya's voice from behind Alexis. "Alexis you don't want to do this! Andros and Tommy are your friends! They have been trying so hard to save you. But they are both severely injured. I know you don't want to kill them Alexis!" She said slowly approaching Alexis.   
  
"How would you know? I've never seen you before." Alexis questioned while backing up.   
  
"Astronema tricked you two years ago. She separated you from the others then captured you. Alexis can you even remember two years ago?" Jimanya asked standing directly in front of Alexis.   
  
Alexis closed her eyes trying to shut Jimanya out. As she closed her eyes, memories came back to her. She was back on KO-35 at the age of ten.   
  
"Lex you want to go check out the meteor shower?" Little, shy ten-year-old Roland asked walking over to his best friend of four years.   
  
Alexis looked up from the computer she was sitting in front of. "Are you sure it's safe out there? What if we're attacked?" She asked tentatively.   
  
"Then I'll protect you." Roland said with a smile. He knew full well; that Alexis was a much better fighter then he was.   
  
"You wish!" She said knowing what Roland was thinking. "Come on shrimp." She said calling him by his least favorite nickname. "Let's go before someone knows we're gone. Let's invite Dallas and Zhane." She said, and they walked out of the room chatting happily.   
  
Alexis looked up puzzled. 'What was that? It was scary. Who were those children? One of them was called Lex and the other Roland. And who was Dallas and Zhane?' She turned to Jimanya. "What was that you just filled my mind with?" She demanded.   
  
"Those are called memories. I didn't cause you to see those images you were remembering them by yourself. You can't hide from the truth."   
  
While they were talking, Andros lifted up his communicator, which was left on his wrist. "Zhane come in."   
  
Zhane who had been fighting Ecliptor jumped back at the urgency in Andros's voice. "Andros? You okay?"   
  
"No I'm not. Alexis is here. Jimanya however is trying to help us. Is there anyway for you guys to come back up to the Talorn?" Came Andros's reply.   
  
Zhane looked around and saw the others had their hands full. "Andros I'll be right up." 'Guys Alexis is on the Talorn. I'm going up to help.'   
  
'No wait Zhane! I'll go up.' Roland sent. Zhane knowing how close Roland and Alexis were let Roland go up.   
  
When Roland arrived back on the Talorn he ran to the room where Andros and Tommy were. When he got there, he saw Alexis kneeling holding her head. Jimanya was standing ten feet away from her watching. Andros was awake watching, and Tommy was still in a coma. Roland approached Alexis slowly. "Alexis?" He asked.   
  
Alexis looked at him with a look of surprise. "Roland? I don't understand what's going on." Alexis's eyes went from angry to her warm kind violet eyes.   
  
Jimanya watched looking into Alexis's mind and saw no more evidence of the spell. "My job here is done. Good luck Andros and Alexis." She said and teleported away.   
  
Alexis watched her leave and was confused. "Roland what did she mean by that. Why is Andros and Tommy on monitoring tables?"   
  
"I'll explain later. Stay here Alexis. I'm going to help-" He stopped when the others re-appeared. He saw the others look at him questionably. "It's all right." The others breathed sighs of relief. Roland got to work hooking Andros back up to the monitor. "That should do it. Andros do you need more pain medicine?" Roland didn't need to wait for an answer. He saw Andros grimace and that's the only answer he needed. He fished out the medicine and injected it into Andros. Andros slipped back into unconsciousness. "How do you feel Alexis?"   
  
"Confused. I don't understand what's going on. Who are those people? Alexis asked pointing at the Astro Rangers.   
  
"Alexis this is Carlos, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie they are Astro Rangers. They joined not that long ago. Carlos, TJ, Ashley and Cassie this is Alexis she's the Comet Ranger." Zhane said not sure whether it was time to tell her what happened over the past two years. Andros and Tommy knew the most but neither of them was in a position to tell Alexis.   
  
"What happened to Andros and Tommy. Tommy looks to be in some kind of coma from the reading on the machine."   
  
"Andros got injured in a fight against Ecliptor. Tommy was captured by Astronema and got away. He came in contact with an acid from Shladon. It's great that you're back though." Roland said.   
  
"Back? I went somewhere? I remember teleporting down to stop a monster of Astronema's and that's about it. What happened?" Alexis looked down at her left wrist, which was missing her communicator. Her hair was still pulled up and she notices the clothing she was wearing. "Astronema turned me evil didn't she?" No one answered her. "She did! Did I cause any of the injuries to Tommy and Andros? Why can't I remember!"   
  
"No you didn't cause any of the injuries to Andros. We're not sure how Tommy came into contact with the acid but we don't think it was your fault." Jason said. "As for why you don't remember, I don't know." He looked at the others who looked just as puzzled as he felt.   
  
"Come on Alexis let's go to our room you might feel better if you get some sleep." Dallas said leading her out of the room.   
  
The others stood there looking at each other. "I'll stay with Tommy and Andros the rest of you get some rest." Zhane said. The others nodded and walked out of the room.   
  
Zhane pulled up a chair and watched them resting. 'Well everyone's back where they need to be. Tommy you have to wake up! If we're all healthy we can beat them.' Zhane thought as a tear started to roll down his cheek.   
  
* * *  
Tommy laid there in the dream world for what seemed to him forever. He saw a flash of light and Andros appeared. "Andros?"   
  
"Tommy? How'd I get here? This is too weird." Andros said walking over to Tommy. "You okay?"   
  
"I'm not quite sure. It feels like I have been here forever. Time doesn't seem to exist here." Tommy said.   
  
"That's because it doesn't silly. Not while your unconscious."   
  
Just then they heard Zhane's thought come through. 'Tommy you have to wake up! If we're all healthy we can beat them.'   
  
"Andros how do I wake up?" Tommy asked attempting to stand.   
  
"No way Tommy! You can't pull yourself out of this world! You have to wake up naturally. You could permanently injure your mind if you try to leave without being ready." Andros said.   
  
"But they need me! I have to go back now!" Tommy argued.   
  
"Tommy it's too dangerous. You can't risk it! Jimanya!" Andros called.   
  
Jimanya appeared in front of them. "Andros what is it?" She asked.   
  
"Tommy wants to go back now! I have been trying to tell him he can't but he wont listen to me." Andros explained.   
  
"No way Tommy. It's too dangerous! I have met people that have forced themselves awake it wasn't a beautiful sight trust me! You won't do the rest of them any good by waking up like that! Please don't attempt it." Jimanya said.   
  
"I feel absolutely useless here. They need me!" Tommy said.   
  
"Not like that Tommy. You might not be there in mind but you'll be there in spirit." Jimanya told him. 'Please Tommy listen to me! You can't afford to do this.' Jimanya thought forgetting that Tommy and Andros could read her thoughts.   
  
Andros vanished.   
  
"Andros can leave and I can't?" Tommy said.   
  
"You are so stubborn. The reason Andros left is because the medicine fully knocked him out. Do you really want to know the truth Tommy? You think you can handle the truth? Well you can't handle the truth!" Tommy stared at her confused. "I'll tell you anyway. You're not just unconscious you're in a coma. A coma Tommy! You can't come out of it until your ready. You could die making an attempt to break out before you were ready. You could suffer a lot of mental damage."   
  
Tommy stood there taking it all in. He sat down in defeat. Jimanya sat down next to him. "I said you wouldn't want to hear the truth. I thought it would be better if I didn't tell you. Stay here and enjoy the peacefulness. When you're ready, and only when you're ready, you'll wake up and join your friends. This isn't a punishment Tommy. As much as you seem to think it is. You got out of Astronema's ship before they could take the powers. That's something to be proud of Tommy. You're safe here." Jimanya said. She gave him a hug. "Feel any better?"   
  
"I guess. I'm sorry I got angry Jimanya."   
  
"I'm sure I raised heck with my mentor when I was adjusting to the powers that came with the Lightning powers. I haven't ended up in a coma mind you. That's what makes you different. When I get back to Edenoi I'm writing it into a book. It's called what not to do when you are a Lightning Ranger. You think it would sale?" Jimanya joked.   
  
This made Tommy smile. "Thanks Jimanya I needed to hear something like that to bring me back to reality. You're a great person Jimanya." Tommy said.   
  
"That's what my husband keeps telling me. Course then he gets furious when I'm off gallivanting around the universe. Win a few lose a few right? You just rest up kiddo. I'll see you again." Jimanya disappeared.   
  
Tommy watched her disappear before laying back and thinking.   
  
* * *  
Zhane brought up his communicator. "ROLAND!" He shouted as he watched Andros shaking violently.   
  
Roland came running into the room. "Zhane what's the matter?"   
  
Zhane felt like walking over to Roland and shove him at Andros. "Look at Andros!"   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Roland shouted. He brought up his communicator. "Dimitria see if you can contact Aquitar for Cestria! Tell her it's an emergency!"   
  
To be continues...   
  
Well I don't know what a Kerovian believe in; but in this case Roland will say that. I bet you're wondering "Dana what does Cestria have to do with this?" I haven't decided yet. But she did help Billy didn't she? You'll have to wait for the fourth part of Protectors of Space to find out. Let me know what you thought of this fic at Willow@grrtech.com.   
  
  
  



	4. Please Forgive Me

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers and Villains are Haim Saban's. Haim Saban also owns Prince Dex. Camille, and the father of Jimanya (which aren't in this fanfic future maybe) Jimanya, Petra, Jet, Alexis, Roland and Dallas are all mine though email me if you want to use them.  
Author's note: Prince Dex, Camille and Jimanya's father aren't in this fanfic, though they are mentioned, I will explain who they are in future fanfics.  
Second author's note: Okay I know the movies that are talked about in this fanfic came out last year and the Academy Awards were just a few months ago but so what! I don't even remember what movies were playing in the movie theaters at this time period.

Suggested Reading: All five Defenders fanfics, Visit, Light of Hope, and Never Forget are crucial. You have to read all of them.  
Time frame: Where Never Forget ends.  
Please Forgive Me  
by: Dana  
"Zhane hold Andros down!" Roland ordered. Zhane did the best he could to hold his best friend down. "How long has he been convulsing?" Roland asked.

"A minute or so. When he started I called for you immediately. Do you know what's wrong?"

"Unfortunately I don't. Hopefully Cestria will." Roland's communicator sounded.

"ROLAND. CESTRIA SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE IMMEDIATELY." Dimitria's voice came.

A minute or two later Cestria appeared. "Roland, Zhane what seems to be the problem?" Roland and Zhane moved out of the way so Cestria could see Andros. "What happened to Andros?"

"He was injured in a battle against Ecliptor. He's been resting right here since then. He's only complained about being tired and sore. Then just a couple of minutes ago he started convulsing!" Roland informed her.

Andros stopped convulsing and was now shaking lightly. 'Jimanya if you can hear me, one of your pupil's has taken a turn for the worse. Come to the Talorn.' Cestria stood in front of the monitoring table Andros had been laying on. "Andros can you hear me?" She didn't get an answer. The shaking hadn't fully stopped either.

"Which one is it Cestria?" Jimanya asked after coming into the room.

"Jimanya, its Andros. He's been convulsing." Cestria answered her.

"Convulsing? Here let me look at him." Jimanya walked over to Andros. 'Andros you wouldn't make the attempt to come out of the Dream World. You're too level headed. Then that means something else is wrong.' She opened Andros's eyes and peered into them. 'Nothing different there. I have no choice. I have to force him to wake up. I'm sorry Dex, Camille, father.' Jimanya slapped Andros's face as hard as she could. Zhane ran over to Jimanya and tried to pull her away. "Don't Zhane! I know what I'm doing!" Zhane backed away. "Come on Andros! Wake up!" She slapped him in the face again, this time harder.

Andros's eyes flickered open. He held the side of his face. "Jimanya?"

"Sorry about slapping you Andros. I had to wake you up somehow. You feeling all right?"

"Yes. Considering the fact that leaving the Dream World is a bad thing." Andros answered her.

"Andros I'm pretty sure you weren't in the Dream World. I seriously doubt you were trying to force yourself awake. Where you were I don't know. Why you were there I couldn't tell you. Just rest I don't think what just happened will happen again." 'Why didn't I suspect this when Andros just suddenly disappeared?' Jimanya looked over at Tommy and the monitors. 'Still the same.' "I'm going to stay here until they're both up on their feet again." She told Zhane and Roland.

Neither Zhane nor Roland was going to argue with her.  
Astronema paced the ship. Angry with her minions, and angry with Jimanya. 'That royal brat is interfering in business that isn't hers! Too bad I can't do anything to her.'

There was a flash of light and when it was gone Petra and Jet was standing in front of her.

"Mother and father what are you doing here?" Astronema asked.

"We know you tried to kill your half-brother Andros, Astronema." Petra said.

"I didn't try to kill him. I was only going to injure him." Astronema defended herself.

"That's why you sent Alexis to the Talorn? Don't be surprised. We know everything that goes on here." Jet said.

Astronema had a pretty good idea who was reporting. She glared in Darkonda's direction. He didn't meet her eye. "What did you expect me to do? He won't be fighting for awhile not in his weak condition."

Petra sighed knowing full well that Astronema wouldn't understand anything she tried to tell her. "Just don't kill him." Petra said quietly. "You can't do much about Jimanya, because of her position. Jimanya's not really much of a fighter anyway. Let her do her business."

"I know I can't do anything to Jimanya. But she's the one that got Tommy off the ship and helped break Alexis's spell. Jimanya's a real brat. Can we kidnap her husband?"

"Won't work Astronema." Jet informed her.

"At any rate they are still down two Defenders. The acid did wonders on Tommy. Though there is no way to determine how long he'll be in that coma, we can rest assured that they won't have the Lightning Powers to back them up." Petra said.

"Which makes things easier for us." Jet said with a smile. "Are you planning to send down a monster?"

"I was thinking about it but I haven't really decided." Astronema informed him.

"Send one to make them guess what you're planning." Petra suggested. "Other then trying to kill Andros you're doing a fine job with the Defenders and Rangers keep up the good work."  
Alexis sat on her bed and stared at the wall. 'Why can't I remember anything? Jimanya wished Andros and I good luck but they wouldn't tell me why. I was under Astronema's control and I don't even remember it! I wish someone would tell me what's going on!' Alexis looked at Dallas who was reading a magazine with her radio blaring. 'Dallas isn't talking to me either. I must have done something horrendous while I was under that spell.' "Dallas?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you guys mad at me or something?" Alexis asked.

"No we're not mad Alexis. If we seem kind of quiet it's only because we can't fill in the blanks. Tommy and Andros are the one's who could fill in the blanks for you. Unfortunately neither of them are conscious to do so."

"What do you mean Andros and Tommy could fill in the blanks. Don't the rest of you know?"

"We were injured for two years. We are pretty much in the dark on what happened to you."

Zhane walked into the room looking exhausted. "Jimanya's going to be staying on the ship for awhile to help with Tommy and Andros. It makes it a lot easier for her to stay here instead of coming every time we need her because there was a complication."

"Complications? Zhane are Tommy and Andros all right?" Dallas asked.

"Right now they are fine. Andros was convulsing a few minutes ago but Jimanya thinks he'll be fine. There's no change with Tommy. I've put her in the spare room. I hope no one else decides to come aboard. We're out of rooms." Zhane's communicator went off. "This is Zhane."

"ZHANE YOU AND THE OTHERS NEED TO GO TO EARTH. ASTRONEMA HAS SENT DOWN A MONSTER." Dimitria informed him.

"Let's go! Jimanya can keep an eye on Andros and Tommy." Zhane said. They morphed, and teleported down to Earth to stop the monster. The others met them. They fought the monster it was not hard to beat. They weren't sure if it was because there was nine of them or because there was something else going on. They knew it wasn't because of an attack on the Talorn.

"I just don't get it sometimes." Zhane voiced after they had all teleported back up to the Talorn. "What are they trying to do?"

"Maybe what their trying to do is make us guess their next move." Cassie suggested. "Maybe they really don't have a plan but they want us to try to guess what it is."

"That's always a possibility." Carlos agreed.

"Let's go check on Tommy and Andros." Ashley suggested.

They all walked into the room and saw Jimanya in a meditative position, but she soon woke up upon hearing them enter the room. "Oh hi guys. Nothings different here. It's been pretty quiet." She assured them.

Alexis nodded and walked back to her room. Dallas followed her in. "Lex you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Dallas reached for her stereo and put in one of the CD's Cassie lent her. It was Sophie B. Hawkins Tongues and Tails CD.

Alexis started crying. That's exactly how she felt.

"Lex it's just a song. It's all right." Dallas tried to assure her. "I know it's going to be hard. You've got to realize we're all here for you. We all love you and want to help." Dallas gave her a hug and prayed that all of this horror would stop.  
Jimanya sat watching Tommy in his coma. 'Why is it that I'm in charge of two people and they both get injured? Some Ranger I am.' Jimanya remembered a song she once heard on one of her trips to Earth. 'Funny I think Dex sent me the CD saying it was a good musical.' She thought with a smile.

'You'll be all right Tommy. I just know it.'

* * *

Tommy sat in the Dream World thinking. He wished there were a way for him to help the others. He sat there and suddenly realized something wasn't right. He wanted to call out to Jimanya but he couldn't. Something was enveloping him. Tommy got to his feet and started struggling with whatever it was. He knew he was losing whatever fight he was in. He mentally yelled for Jimanya before he collapsed.  
Jimanya looked up from what she was reading and looked at the monitors. 'What's going on. That can't be right.' Jimanya placed a hand on Tommy's forehead and noticed his temperature was slightly elevated. She heard Tommy calling her. She stood there and closed her eyes and let herself go to the Dream World.

She saw Tommy lying on the ground barely conscious. "Tommy can you hear me."

"Jimanya it hurts."

Jimanya looked down at him. She didn't know what was going on. "Tommy try to stay conscious. I don't know what's wrong but just try to stay awake." She looked him over. She was startled by a realization. Tommy seemed to be heeling himself. Which made no sense to her. He didn't show this when he first got the powers. "How are you doing Tommy?"

"Better."

"I'll tell you this much Tommy. You're trying to break all of the standards. Going into a Coma, and getting attacked in a peaceful world." 'And Camille thought I was bad.' "I guess we're all made to drive our mentor's crazy. I swear Tommy you're going to give me gray hairs and I don't have kids yet. That's their job." Jimanya said with a smile. She felt someone trying to wake her in the actual world. "I'll be back again. Just hang tight Tommy."

Jimanya came out and saw Alexis had been shaking her. "Alexis is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm confused. I can't remember what's happened in two years and everyone is looking at me strangely. Like they hate me for some reason. Especially the new ones are doing it. I know I was turned evil but none of them will tell me what happened."

"Alexis it's because they don't know what happened. Tommy and Andros are the only ones that do. And neither of them are in a position to tell you. However I doubt any of them hate you Alexis. I haven't been on the ship very long and as far as I can tell all they have been expressing is deep concern. You're such a nice person. Cassie, TJ, Carlos, and Ashley don't even know you. Go try making friends with them. You might discover you have something in common." Jimanya said with a smile.

"Thanks for the help. I feel so bad about everything. Andros and Tommy are out of commission. It doesn't even seem like either of them is getting better." Alexis sighed.

"It takes time. Why don't you sit here and watch them? I have something to take care of."

"Sure. I don't mind at all. You've been sitting here for quite awhile you probably need the break." Alexis said. Jimanya nodded before leaving the room.

Andros woke up. "Hey Alexis." He whispered.

"Hey yourself. You gave us quite a scare Andros. You feeling better?"

"I'm sorry. I feel about the same as I did when I was awake before. Though the left side of my face doesn't hurt as much as it did before." Andros said trying to make a joke.

"It's nice to see you still have a sense of humor Andros. Seriously how do you feel?" Alexis asked.

"It seems like I haven't been getting better at all." Andros frowned. Grimacing at the slight pain it caused. Andros closed his eyes for a brief second before continuing. "How about you? How are you holding up Alexis?"

"Okay I guess. It's weird being on the ship after being 'absent'. You're not running around giving Zhane a headache." Alexis saw Andros's smile fall. "I'm kidding Andros. No one gave anyone a headache. Well except for the time Tommy and I pulled that practical joke on you guys but that's another story. But it does seem weird with you and Tommy in here instead of on the ship somewhere." She said.

"You get to talk to the new rangers much?" Andros asked.

"Not much. They seem to be avoiding me. Who could blame them right? I mean I attacked them. At least I think I attacked them. I don't remember. It was so weird. Opening my eyes and seeing myself in the infirmary, having no clue how I got there." She watched Andros yawn. "I'm sorry for keeping you up Andros. You do need the rest."

"Yeah. Yeah. That's all I hear from you guys." Andros whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Alexis couldn't help but smile. She heard someone enter the room and turned around. Jimanya was standing there with a glass of water. "Hey I heard you talking to Andros. I still don't understand why he hasn't shown any improvement. I'm thinking of calling in a doctor or something. That seizure was scary enough. Maybe his injuries are much worse then we originally thought."

"I hope he does get better. He sounds like he's giving up hope to me." Alexis said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's tough for someone to have to lay there and not be able to stay conscious for very long. Tommy hates being in a coma or so he tells me. Humans!" Jimanya said with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"You know I'm just kidding Alexis. Now I could be wrong but I heard the others were thinking of going down to Earth for awhile. You should go with them. No need to stay up here being depressed. You shouldn't be depressed in the first place. Now scat!" Jimanya said nearly shoving Alexis out the door.

"I know when I'm not wanted Jimanya!" Alexis yelled. She started giggling for the first time since the spell was broken.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood Alexis." Roland said walking over to her.

"A talk with Andros and Jimanya was enough to do it. But Roland I get so scared sometimes. I know I shouldn't but how can I not?" Alexis said.

"Just hang in there. Things are bound to get better sooner or later." Roland decided to change the subject. "Zhane and Dallas were talking about going to a movie on Earth. And I was kind of wondering if maybe you want to go." Roland said in a rush.

"Why do I get the impression that the guy I have been best friends with since I was six is asking me out on a date?" Alexis said trying to hold back a smile.

"Maybe because I am." Roland said looking down.

"Well in that case I accept the date." Alexis said.

"Great! Let's go!" Roland said. They linked arms almost like they used to do when they were kids on KO-35 and walked out to find Zhane and Dallas.  
Roland, Alexis, Zhane, Dallas, Jason, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos walked through the mall. Ashley had decided she didn't want to go to the movie at the last minute. She said she had something else to do.

"I could definitely like this place. There's nothing like this on KO-35. What do you think Alexis?" Dallas said turning around to Alexis. She saw that Alexis was in deep conversation with Roland. Dallas couldn't help but smile. 'They would make such a cute couple. They both are very much alike. They're both so smart. I remember Zhane and I used to tease them on KO-35 about it all the time. How things change.' "So what movie are we going to see?"

"Shakespeare in Love." Cassie said. "I've wanted to see that movie ever since it won the Academy Award for Best Picture!"

"No way it should have been Saving Private Ryan!" TJ argued.

"What's this Shakespeare in Love movie about?" Zhane asked.

"Oh you'll like it Zhane. It's about this writer back in the fifteenth century, and he's writing a play. He falls in love with this woman. William Shakespeare, by the way, is one of the greatest writers of all time. I think I read somewhere that three hundred movies have been based on his plays." Cassie said.

"Wow now you've got me hooked! I definitely want to see it." Dallas said.

Jason wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His gaze was locked on a young woman in the food court. 'I think its Emily.' Jason thought. The young woman looked up and sure enough it was Emily Johnson. "I'll be right back." Jason told the others as he hurried over to Emily.

"Hey Emily." He said quietly.

"Jason! I haven't seen you in what, two years? How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Emily I was wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon. See my friends," He stopped and pointed at the others who were standing there looking at him. "And I are going to go see Shakespeare in Love. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"I'd love to." Emily said smiling. "Just let me grab my stuff." They walked over to the others. Jason quickly introduced them and they hurried to the theater.  
Ashley was walking down a corridor of the ship. She knew she should have gone with the others, but she really didn't feel like it. She got to the infirmary and walked in. Jimanya wasn't present but she suspected she would be back soon. Ashley looked down at Andros who looked very peaceful lying there.

The sounding of the ship's alarms woke Andros up. "Ashley what's going on?"

"I'm going to ask." Ashley raised her communicator. "Dimitria what's going on?"

"ASHLEY GET ANDROS AND TOMMY SOMEWHERE SAFE IF YOU CAN. I DETECT..." That's all Ashley was able to make out.

"Andros do you think you can get up? I'm going to try to move Tommy." Andros slowly got off the monitoring table and rocked on his feet. Ashley carefully moved Tommy off his monitoring table. 'He's so heavy! Who would have guessed by looking at his frame?' "Andros where's somewhere we can hide? I think Dimitria was trying to tell me something was on the ship."

"Over there." He said pointing at a wall. "There is a way to get through. We had those put in just in case." Andros almost crawled to the other side of the room.

"Hang in there Andros." Ashley placed Tommy against the wall as she pushed a part of the wall a few feet away from Tommy. "In you go Andros." Ashley watched him crawl into the hiding spot. Ashley got in and slowly and carefully pulled Tommy with her. She closed the hiding spot and they sat very quietly afraid to make a noise.

They heard a noise of someone entering the infirmary. "Hmm. No one's in here."

Andros recognized the voice immediately. 'Astronema!'

"To think I wasted that stunner on Jimanya. It would have been better if there was someone in here. My half-brother couldn't have gotten very far."

'Half-brother? What was she talking about?' Andros wondered. He felt himself struggling to keep from passing out. 'I have to stay awake. Come on Andros stay awake!' He commanded himself. It didn't work as he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

Ashley, who was trying to position Tommy in a position that wouldn't hurt him, didn't expect to feel someone fall against her. She looked over and saw it was Andros. 'That must have really tired him out.' Ashley could hear the noise of things being thrown and monitors being destroyed. 'I hope Dimitria was able to get a hold of the others. I don't know how long we can sit here before Astronema figures it out.'

I know I know. I did another cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist. Email me at with comments or suggestions. Or as they called it in, my drama classes in high school roses and thorns.


	5. Is This Love?

Disclaimer: I take pride in Jimanya, Dallas, Roland, Alexis, Camille, King Tork, Queen Felicia, Jorgan, Petra and Jet. However Power Ranger Characters and Prince Dex belong to Haim Saban.  
Author's note: In case you might not have counted this is my twenty-second fanfic! I'm excited. I know I should have said something in Psycho Problems or Psycho Problems 2 I don't know I didn't! I would like to thank the people that have been reading my fanfics I hope to do twenty more!  
Suggested reading: You have to read the previous four stories of this series and the Defenders Series first. Don't even try reading this without them!  
Time frame: Right where Please Forgive Me ends.  
Is This Love?  
by: Dana 

"That was a good movie." Cassie said as she, Carlos, TJ, Zhane, Jason, Emily, Dallas, Roland and Alexis left the theater.

"I agree." Alexis said. "I absolutely love, love stories."

"I'm going to walk Emily home. I'll catch up with the rest of you later." Jason said as he walked with Emily towards the exit of the mall.

"Let's go back up to the Talorn." Zhane suggested. The others agreed and soon went up to the ship. When they arrived they noticed the ship was a mess.

Alexis could hear noises coming from the infirmary. "Do you guys hear that noise?" She whispered.

"Yeah I do." Zhane said in an equally quiet voice. "Let's approach the room with extreme caution."

While they were walking they saw Jimanya laying face down in the hallway. "Go on. I'm going to check Jimanya." Roland told the others. The others nodded and walked away.

They approached the infirmary and saw Astronema throwing things around. But they also noticed Tommy and Andros weren't in the room. They ran into the room.

"Well if it's not the Defenders and Rangers. You're lucky I didn't find Andros and Tommy. Tell me where they are and I will leave." Astronema said.

"If we knew where they were we wouldn't tell you anyway. Get off our ship Astronema before it's too late." Zhane said.

"Always the gentlemen huh Zhane? What makes you think I'm going to leave?" She asked.

"There's six of us in here and only one of you." TJ reminded her.

"You can't protect them all the time." Astronema said with a laugh and then disappeared.

"She is such a witch sometimes. Now where's Andros and Tommy?" Carlos asked.

"Ashley's missing too." Cassie informed them.

Zhane was looking around and suddenly had an idea on where they would be. He walked over to the wall and removed a piece of it. Looking in he saw Ashley staring back at him. "Need a hand Ashley?" He asked.

"Zhane! I'm so glad to see you! I do need a hand." Ashley crawled out of the space and back into the room. "Andros and Tommy are in there also."

TJ and Zhane kneeled in front of the wall and tenderly pulled Andros out. Carlos and Dallas hurried over and got a hold of Andros. Then TJ and Zhane leaned in and carefully pulled out Tommy.

"Ashley how did you get Tommy and Andros into that space?" Alexis asked in wonder.

"Andros pretty much crawled. I hope he didn't further injure himself. And I was somehow able to pick Tommy up and get over here. Not an easy thing to do. Have you guys seen Jimanya?"

"We saw her when we arrived on the ship. She was unconscious. Roland's with her now." TJ said.

"Lex is there anyway to salvage the monitors?" Zhane asked.

"I think so. I would like to run a scanner over Andros and make sure he didn't suffer any more damage. Can you guys see if you can get the tables back to a standing position?" Alexis asked.

Cassie stood watching Alexis hook up the monitors again. 'What an amazing girl.' She thought.

"Thankfully Andros didn't further injure himself but moving from here to the other side of the room has made him weaker. It's going to take longer to heal I'm afraid." Alexis said sadly after completing the scans.

Roland and Jimanya came into the room. "I'm so sorry. Astronema had a stun gun and took me out with that. Are they okay?" Jimanya asked.

"Thankfully they are fine. Andros was weakened by trying to walk from the monitoring table to the other side of the room though." Alexis informed her.

Ashley looked around. "Where's Jason?" She asked

"He walked a girl named Emily Johnson home." Roland informed her.

"He won't be in any danger will he?" Ashley asked. "I heard Astronema. She said 'You can't protect them all the time.' Maybe she meant any of the Defenders or Rangers."

Jason walked into the room. "What happened in here?" He asked looking around seeing the fallen tables and the hole in the wall.

"Astronema was here. We arrived and she left. Luckily Andros, Ashley, and Tommy were hidden in the wall." Zhane informed him pointing at the wall. "That's not the only problem we had though. We need to be on our toes though. We can't be sure on what she meant by the comment that we can't protect them all the time. If we leave the ship we should probably not go alone."

"Good point Zhane. But what about in the ship when Astronema sends down a monster? We all have to go down. Well, everyone but Jimanya has to go down. How can we prevent someone coming up here again?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know Dallas. We'll have to think of something." Zhane answered her. Zhane's communicator went off. "I guess Astronema isn't waiting for us to regroup." He answered his communicator. "This is Zhane."

"ZHANE ASTRONEMA HAS SENT DOWN A MONSTER TO THE BUSINESS DISTRICT. YOU AND THE OTHERS NEED TO GO DOWN AND STOP IT." Dimitria informed him.

"She just never stops. Be careful Jimanya." Zhane said. He turned to the others. "We better morph."

"Thunder Power!" Jason called.

"Solar Power!" Roland called.

"Comet Power!" Alexis called.

"Sun Power!" Dallas called.

"Star Power!" Zhane called.

"Let's Rocket!" The Astro Rangers called.

They teleported out of the ship and down to the business district of Angel Grove. It was firing at people leaving the building.

"We need to keep the monster away from the citizens!" Cassie said.

'This almost reminds me of two years ago.' Jason thought. 'We had to get the students away and Tommy volunteered and got captured. De ja vu stinks.'

'Come on Jase. It won't be de ja vu. The circumstances aren't the same.' Alexis sent.

'Whatever stop mind yapping and let's get rid of this monster.' Zhane ordered. He couldn't believe when he got the same message from the other Defenders.

'Yes sir!'

They fought the monster. Alexis was flung back into some bushes. She stood up brushing her costume off when she saw an all too familiar flash of light.

"Well Alexis thought we wouldn't meet again?" Astronema asked.

Alexis saw the others had their hands full with the monster and hadn't seen Astronema appear. "I don't know what happened to me up there on your ship but it won't happen again."

"I can always show you." Astronema said raising her staff.

"No!" Alexis dove right at Astronema. Astronema gave a startled yelp and her staff went flying.

"You'll pay for that Comet Ranger!" Astronema threatened.

"I don't think so Astronema." Roland said from behind Astronema.

"Oh look it's your white knight how appropriate. What are you going to do Roland? Threaten me with big words? Oh come on Roland. Everyone knows you're not that good of a fighter." Astronema taunted.

"You took Alexis and turned her evil. I have a lot of reasons to hurt you Astronema." Roland told her.

"But you won't. It's like in the super hero's code or something." Astronema informed him.

"Like you've ever cared about rules and codes Astronema." Alexis said with a laugh.

"True. As fun as this conversation is I need to get back. Ta ta for now Defenders." Astronema said and teleported out in a flash of light.

"She is one weird person." Alexis told Roland. They both saw the Rangers and Defenders were still fighting the monster. They ran over to give a hand.

"Need some help?" Alexis asked.

"A little late aren't you?" Zhane asked.

"Better late then never." Roland answered back hitting the monster with his Astro Blade. The monster was defeated soon after.

"I'd love to know why Astronema keeps throwing us monsters to fight without any real reason. I think she's toying with us." Carlos said.

"I agree Carlos. People in white coats will be after her." Cassie said.

"I don't get it. Why would people in white coats be after her? Who are these people in white coats?" Dallas asked. She looked confused. So did Roland, Zhane and Alexis.

"It's just an expression. People in white coats usually refers to doctor's that work at a mental hospital. So by saying that we mean they'll lock her up." Ashley tried her best to try to explain it to them.  
Jimanya came out into the hallway. "There you are. I'm glad I got to see you before I left. I have to back up to Edenoi to get the usual lecture from my father." She paused and rolled her eyes. Roland, Alexis, Dallas, and Zhane looked at each other and smiled knowing exactly what Jimanya was talking about. "Don't fret though. Camille is here to take my place while I'm away. I will be back as soon as it's over." Jimanya said and teleported out.

"Who's Camille? And why would Jimanya be lectured?" Ashley asked. This time she was confused.

"It would probably be better if Camille told you who she was. As for Jimanya, her father likes to lecture her about being away from Edenoi for long periods of time. I'm sure Jimanya doesn't mind too much. She gets to see her husband. Which makes her husband happy!" Zhane informed Ashley. He looked up and said, "Hi Camille." The others turned around and saw a silvery blond hared woman had come into the room.

"Hello Zhane. You must be the Astro Rangers." She said smiling at TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos. And of course the Thunder Ranger." She smiled at Jason. "My name is Camille. I am Jimanya's mentor. Her father called her back and she asked me to come help with Tommy and Andros. Of course I am sure she just told you that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Tommy and Andros." She said and walked briskly out of the room. Zhane followed her out of the room.

"Wow." TJ said shaking his head.

"Camille hold up!" Zhane called hurrying after her.

"Yes Zhane?" She asked turning around to look at him.

"I just wanted to go with you when you check on Tommy and Andros. We're all really worried about them." Zhane answered her.

"Of course you are. Sure you can come."

When they went into the room Camille picked up the scanner. She scanned Andros and shook her head. She started sifting through a drawer looking for a certain medicine. Finding it she put it into the syringe. "This is a different kind of pain medicine. Hopefully it will do something." She informed Zhane as she injected it into Andros. "I don't think crawling across the room did him any good. But he'll get better eventually." She walked over to Tommy and gazed at him then lifted the scanner and scanned him. Sighing she put the scanner down. She brushed a lock of hair out of his face. "No change. I can't even guess when he'll wake up again. They'll both be out of commission for quite awhile. Astronema doesn't mess around I'll give you that much." 'Of course neither do her parents.' Camille said silently. She sat down in the chair. She looked up at Zhane. "I'll be in here if you need me."  
Jimanya landed on Edenoi. She took a deep breath and then walked into the palace. She looked around and saw everyone bow at her presence. 'I keep forgetting about this. I grew up with this and you'd think I'd be used to it. That must be why dad thinks I'm away too much.' She smiled and nodded and walked down the corridor.

One of the guards came up to her. He bowed quickly and smiled. "Princess Jimanya. It's great to see you again. King Tork is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Thank you." Jimanya said. She paused in front of the door before slowly opening the door.

"Jimanya! My dear daughter!" Queen Felicia said. She hurried over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I heard about Astronema using the stun gun. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine mother. I was just out for a short time. I'm just glad Ashley had stayed on the ship." Jimanya answered her. She looked over at her father. 'Here comes the "You need to come back to Edenoi and be the crown Princess that you should be." speech.'

"Jimanya. It's good to see you again. But honey I wish you would stay on Edenoi. You have a duty to this area. You will be Queen someday." King Tork reminded her.

"Dad when it was discovered that I had the potential to be a Lightning Ranger you said you would back me up. Dex is running around on Earth as the Masked Rider and he never gets this speech."

"He gets the speech too but not as often as you. You are the crown Princess you should be here. You don't even fight." King Tork argued.

"My responsibility is to help Andros and Tommy, not to fight Astronema. Just like Camille did for me. Right now Tommy's in a coma and Andros is injured very badly. I have to be there for them." Jimanya argued right back.

Queen Felicia turned to her husband. "Tork, when she's ready to be queen she will let you know. So let her be." Queen Felicia was the opposite of her husband. She always wanted her children to reach their full potential. So what if Jimanya was royalty. King Tork was the one who talked Queen Felicia into letting her go.

"You're right as always Felicia." King Tork turned back to his daughter. "I just miss you Jimanya. So do our people. Don't forget about Edenoi. Jorgan told me to send you over to see him when we were finished. I won't spoil it. Please come by before you leave."

"I will dad." Jimanya teleported herself back to her room. "Jorgan?" She called.

"Jimanya?" Her husband yelled running into the room. He hugged her so close and kissed her. "Oh how I have missed you. How's Tommy and Andros are they getting any better?"

"Unfortunately no. There hasn't been any change yet. I've missed you so much Jorgan. It's hard being away for long periods of time."

"So did the king give you his your favorite speech?"

"Of course. If he didn't then I might think he was ill."

"How long are you going to stay?" Jorgan asked.

"I can't stay too long. Camille is helping but I do need to act as their mentor you know." Jimanya said with a smile.

"True. Have you spoken to Dex yet?"

"I really haven't had an opportunity. I've been on the Talorn. I really don't want to bug him, he's busy being the Masked Rider and all."

Jorgan took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Let's go take a walk."

"I'd love too." Jimanya said and walked out the door hand in hand with her husband.  
Ashley walked tentatively into the sick bay. "Hi Camille." She said.

"Ashley right?" Ashley nodded. Camille continued. "I presume you want to visit Andros and Tommy. Or maybe just one of them." Camille said with a knowing smile.

"Well yeah. I was wondering if Andros had woken up again."

"Yes he has. Didn't last long but at least he was awake. I gave him some water and he fell back asleep. That new drug will help him recover. I'm not sure how much faster though. It's really up to Andros. Have a seat. I'm going to attempt to contact Jimanya and see how much longer she'll be gone."

Ashley sat in the chair and stared at the Wind Ranger. 'Oh Andros I wish you would get better. We need you and Tommy.'

Andros opened his eyes. "Hey Ashley."

"Hi Andros. You feeling any better?"

"Not really. I wanted to thank you for earlier." He whispered. Andros reached out a hand to her.

Ashley clutched it tightly. "No need to thank me Andros." Andros closed his eyes again. Ashley turned around when she heard a noise behind her. It was Zhane.

"How's he doing?" Zhane asked.

"He was awake just a few seconds ago. Zhane it seems like he's not getting better." Ashley answered him.

"I know. But he will start getting better soon I'm sure." Camille re-entered the room along with Jimanya. "Welcome back Jimanya." He greeted her. "How did it go?"

"Thank you Zhane. My least favorite meeting ended but I did get to spend some time with my husband."

"Well I guess I should be going. Tell the others goodbye for me. Take care, Zhane and Ashley. I'll be seeing you again Jimanya." Camille said and vanished from the room.

Ashley got up so Jimanya could look at Andros and Tommy. "I think Andros is finally showing some signs of improvement. Though it's not much of one but he's getting there. However, I can't tell with Tommy. He could wake up now or he could wake up in a month I can't tell. This isn't a common thing you know." Jimanya informed them.

"That's good to hear about Andros." Zhane said. He let out a sigh. 'Some improvement is better then no improvement."

Roland and Alexis's voices could be heard from the hall. "Roland I'm fine. I just tripped over a Quanatron. You don't have to worry about me!"

"Lex your ankle's black and blue and swollen I think that's worth worrying about." Roland replied.

"I Guess I have another patient." Jimanya said with a smile.

Roland and Alexis came into the room. "Jimanya could you look at Alexis's ankle? I think it might be sprained."

"I say it isn't. It just hurts a little when walking on it but nothing major." Alexis retorted.

"Would you both stop arguing. Alexis sit down so I can see your ankle." Jimanya ordered. Alexis did as she was asked. "Tell me when it hurts." Alexis bit down on her lip when Jimanya put slight pressure on the ankle. "I take that as it hurts. It's definitely not broken. However, it's a slight sprain. I can give you some medicine. I do recommend you stay off of it for a day though."

Alexis sighed. Roland gave a 'I told you so' look. After Jimanya gave her the medicine Roland turned to Alexis. "You want some help back to your quarters?" Alexis nodded and they both walked or rather Roland walked Alexis limped, out of the room.

When they got to Alexis's room they both walked in and Alexis sat down on the bed. "You were right Roland it was a sprain. I just didn't want to admit it. There's already two people injured. I didn't want to lower the amount of fighters."

"But you could have injured it worse if Astronema sent down another monster today. You just won't be fighting today."

"I know Roland but I just hate being sidelined." Alexis said looking down.

Roland leaned over and kissed her. Alexis was surprised at first but that quickly disappeared.

When it was over Roland looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Alexis. Don't hate me. But I love you."

"Roland why would I hate you? I've known you almost all my life. And I love you too."  
Astronema, who was able to put a viewing instrument on the Talorn, watched this display between Roland and Alexis. "Isn't that sweet? I'll have to do something to end that relationship." Astronema said and laughed.

That was a bit short I admit it. I didn't do as much of a cliffhanger this time! I introduced two relationships and I answered the question on who Jimanya really was. Email me at and let me know what you thought of this story.


	6. Lightning Crashes

Disclaimer: If you've seen the character on TV then it's Haim Saban's. If you haven't then the characters are mine.  
Author's note: This is the biggest series I have written so far. Unless you count the Defenders sub-series and Zeo Disaster as one series which it kind of is. Well guess what? I haven't found an end for this series yet! I still have no clue on how it's going to end. I'm just playing it by ear, and seeing what I come up with!  
Suggested reading: All of the above, and the Defenders Series.  
Time frame: Where "Is This Love?" Ends.  
Lightning Crashes  
by: Dana 

Dallas hummed as she walked into the room she shared with Alexis. She blushed when she saw who was in the room. Alexis and Roland were kissing. "I'm sorry I'll leave right now." She said and started backing out of the room.

"No wait Dallas. This is your room I'll go." Roland said. He glanced at Alexis again before leaving the room with a smile on his face.

Dallas watched him leave then turned to Alexis. "Okay girl spill it."

"Spill what?" Alexis asked with a sly grin.

"You know what. It's not every day I walk in and find you and Roland kissing you know."

"It just happened so suddenly. He leaned over and kissed me. He, being the shy guy that we all know, apologized right away. Then well you saw the last part." Alexis said sighing happily. She reached for one of her pillows and propped up her ankle.

"I had no idea you two had gotten so serious. It was just earlier that you and he went to that movie together. Wow."

"I know." She said dreamily.

Dallas eyed Alexis's ankle. "Not meaning to change the subject but what happened to your ankle?"

"Jimanya told me it's sprained. I have to stay off of it for a day. I injured it when I was flung back into those bushes during the fight. I told Roland I tripped over a Quanatron."

"Why did you tell him that?"

"Why not. I didn't want him to worry. I didn't want to be kept from fighting. Dal there already is two injured people. I didn't want to make the list three."

"That's stupid. Lex you could have really injured yourself. Not that a sprained ankle isn't bad or anything but you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. So I just sit out for a day. It can't be too bad right?"  
"I can show you how bad it can be Comet Ranger." Astronema said turning away from her viewer. She had been able to place a hidden camera on the Talorn. Astronema surveyed her troops. "Darkonda, and Elgar. You and the Quanatrons will go down and fight the Defenders and Rangers."

Elgar interrupted her. "Isn't it awfully dark on Earth at this time?"

"All the more reason to attack stupid." She answered him. Elgar nodded. Then he, and Darkonda teleported down to Earth with the Quanatrons.

"What about me my princess?" Ecliptor asked.

"You and I are going to the Talorn to pay the three injured rangers a visit." She said with a laugh.  
Dallas's communicator sounded. "This is Dallas."

"Dallas it's Zhane. Astronema has sent down Darkonda, Elgar, and Quanatrons to Earth. You and Alexis need to come to the Control Room right now!"

"I'll be right there Zhane." She said and signed off. She looked over at Alexis who was struggling to stand up. "No way Alexis! You heard Jimanya. You need to stay off your ankle."

"But Dallas you guys will need me."

"We won't need you if you're injured. Stay in here." She said and hurried out of the room.

Alexis sighed and lay back down on her bed.  
When Dallas arrived in the Control Room she noticed that the able fighters were all morphed and waiting.

"Where's Alexis?" Jason asked. Looking around for the Comet Ranger.

"She hurt her ankle. Jimanya told her to stay off of it. So I told her to stay in the room." Dallas informed him. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Sun Power!" She called.

When the others were all down on Earth, Alexis decided; if she couldn't fight that she should at least give Jimanya a hand in the infirmary. She took the easy way and teleported. She landed and made sure to land on her uninjured ankle.

Jimanya turned around and quickly pushed a chair towards Alexis. Alexis smiled at her gratefully before she sat down. "I wanted to see if you needed help with anything." Alexis said.

"Thanks Alexis. Could you hold this for me?" She asked holding up a scanner. "I know it must be hard having to stay back here while the others are fighting."

Alexis took it. "Yeah it is hard. I want to be down there helping."

There was an all too familiar flash of light. Which set the ship's alarms off. Astronema, Ecliptor, and Quanatrons were standing there.

"What do you want Astronema?" Jimanya asked.

"I came to finish what I said I would. Nice to see Andros and Tommy are in plain sight this time."

"You won't get to either of them Astronema." Jimanya said.

"I may not be able to touch you Jimanya but I will get what I came for." She turned to Alexis pretending she hadn't seen her before. "Why Alexis! I didn't even see you at first. Are you too afraid to fight Elgar and Darkonda?"

Alexis stood on both feet and ignored the pain that was registering. "You aren't going to take anyone Astronema."

Andros who had come to noticed that everyone's attentions were diverted away from him but towards Astronema. He decided he should call for help with his communicator. 'Have to stay conscious.' Andros silently said. He whispered into his communicator "Zhane?"

Unfortunately Astronema heard the soft murmur and turned around quickly. "Trying to get help Andros?" She asked. "It won't work."

Andros decided lying on a monitoring table might not be the safest thing for him. He slowly got up. Jimanya shook her head at him as if to say don't. When he got to a standing position he almost toppled over. Jimanya reached out and grabbed his arm to hold him steady.

"I am so scared aren't you Ecliptor?" Astronema asked. "Let me see. Andros has to be held up. Tommy is still comatose. Jimanya can't fight. And Alexis can barely stand. Do you honestly think you will be able to beat us?" She signaled for the Quanatrons to attack. Andros made an attempt at fighting but that didn't last long. Alexis tried to kick one but ended up putting all of her weight on her injured ankle. Astronema laughed watching this. "Just give up." She taunted.

Before any of them could make a retort, a flash of light hit Astronema, Ecliptor, and the Quanatrons. And they were gone. Andros fell to his knees. Alexis sat down on Andros's monitoring table and looked up at Jimanya expectantly.

"I stopped trying to figure out what Tommy's doing while in that coma a long time ago. That was energy Tommy sent." Jimanya said answering the unasked question. "Why or how he's doing it I don't know. I've never seen it before." Jimanya bent down to help Andros into a chair.

"Does that mean he's on the verge of coming out of the coma?" Andros asked.

"I really don't know Andros. I've seen him fend off an attack that was in him. Here let me make sure you didn't injure yourself." Jimanya said picking up the scanner. "Not that bad. Stop getting up and you'll start heeling." Jimanya said with a smile. "Your turn Alexis." Alexis protested when Jimanya came to her with a scanner. "No buts Alexis." She scanned the ankle and shook her head. "This is why I said stay off of it. I'll get you some crutches."

"Jimanya you're kidding right?" She asked hopefully.

"I kid you not. Here put this on your ankle." Jimanya instructed handing her an ice pack. "I guess the bright side is you didn't break it." She said with a smile. "Now lie down on the..." She paused realizing there wasn't another monitoring table upright. "Hmm. Well just a second Alexis while I pull up another monitoring table for you to lie on. I swear you guys need a doctor around here not me."  
While this was going on, the fight on Earth was going strong. Elgar and Darkonda weren't winning but it was a little easier than it was before. The Defenders and Rangers were down another one. It also was almost midnight on Earth. Darkonda was fighting Zhane, Roland and TJ. "Come on." Darkonda taunted.

Roland hit Darkonda and watched as Zhane jumped and kicked Darkonda. Zhane heard a soft sound like his communicator going off, which made him jump. He reached to answer it but saw Darkonda was back up and giving TJ a hard time. 'I guess that will have to wait.' He thought. As Zhane was helping TJ he suddenly realized Roland wasn't around. 'Roland, where did you go?' Zhane sent. But he didn't get an answer. Maybe it was so dark he just didn't see Roland when he looked. Then again it could have been Astronema. 'She couldn't have! Could she?'

Darkonda also noticed Roland wasn't around. "Did the Solar Ranger get scared and run away?" Darkonda taunted. "I always knew Roland was a coward. Speaking of Roland, where's Alexis? Did she turn chicken also? Or are they-" He was interrupted by Zhane who shot him with his blaster. "Hey!" Darkonda fell backwards and struggled to his feet. "I take it you're impatient." He paused as if getting some sort of message. "I have to go. Well continue this fight later." He said and disappeared along with Elgar and the Quanatrons.

The others ran to Zhane. "Hey guys do you know where Roland is?"

"Sure Zhane." Ashley said turning around. "He's right there." She said pointing at the Defender in white who was behind everyone else. Zhane gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I went to give the others a hand. I hate fighting in the dark. You can't see anything very well. Maybe Alexis and I should build in some device in our helmets in case we have to fight this late at night again." Roland suggested.

"Let's go back up to the ship." Dallas suggested. The others agreed and teleported up. They powered down immediately.

"I'm going to go make sure Astronema didn't try anything again while we were on Earth." Zhane said and hurried down the corridor. The others were right behind them. When he got to the room he was shocked at the sight of the room. "Jimanya what happened?"

"Astronema was here. Don't worry we're all fine. Alexis injured her ankle worse but if she keeps off it for a couple of days she'll be fine. Andros if fine and Tommy well he gave some help. Can't really explain what he did right at the moment though. I swear though, could you please stop injuring yourselves? It would make my job easier."

Roland leaned down and looked at Alexis. Alexis saw something in his eyes that scared her and she couldn't figure out why.  
The real Roland sat in a cell in Astronema's ship. During the battle someone grabbed him from behind and teleported him away. He caught a glimpse of someone that looked exactly like him. He was thrown into the cell and hadn't seen anyone since then. 'Oh Lex I hope you're all right. If that thing touches her he'll pay.' Roland swore. Roland sighed as he thought of the woman who he loved for so long being near a monster that was pretending to be him. Roland sent a silent prayer for Alexis's safety. He sent it along with a prayer for his friends. 'It's not me guys.' Roland closed his eyes. And dreamed.

* * *

Back on the Talorn Dallas was helping Alexis to lay down. "Dallas?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah Alexis?"

"Did you notice anything different about Roland?"

"No. Why?"

"There was something different in his eyes. It scared me Dal."

"Maybe I'll ask Jimanya to scan Roland tomorrow morning. To make sure there is no abnormalities with him. Just go to sleep Alexis." Dallas said hopping in the top bunk.

Alexis lay on her bed worried. 'Why would Roland scare me? I thought I loved him. I shouldn't be afraid of him. Should I? Maybe I should go talk to him.' She thought and grabbed her crutches. She looked at Dallas, who had just fallen asleep, before hobbling out the door.  
'Roland' walked into the room that the real Roland and Zhane shared. Zhane had said he wanted to talk to Jimanya about something. He looked around to make sure no one could hear him. "Come in Astronema." He said into the communicator.

"I'm here. Are you on the ship?"

"Affirmative. I think Alexis suspects something's wrong. For two people that proclaimed they loved each other she seemed scared around me. What should I do?"

'She's injured right?' Came the voice through the communicator.

"On crutches actually."

'Then she shouldn't be of any trouble to you. Now don't mess this up!'

Alexis stood just outside of the door and heard everything. 'I knew something wasn't right! That's not Roland. I'll go get the others.' She hobbled down the hallway but something caught one of her crutches and she went tumbling to the ground. 'Roland' was in the doorway immediately.

"Need a hand Alexis?" He asked.

"Stay away from me or I'll scream."

"I don't think you will do that. I take it you heard everything." Alexis just glared at him from her position on the floor. 'Roland' lowered his voice and continued. "If you don't come in this room right now I will contact Astronema right now and tell her to kill Roland. It's up to you Alexis." He reached down to help her back up. This time Alexis let him help her up.

"That's better. Now what do I do with you? I could kill you now but that would look kind of suspicious. I know of a better idea." He pointed a device at her and she disappeared.

Zhane walked into the room a few minutes later. "Hey you going to go to sleep Roland?"

"I was just about to."

"Is that Alexis's bracelet on the floor out there?" Zhane asked walking to the hall and picked it up.

"I don't know I can't tell. Maybe it fell off when she was headed back to her room." 'Roland' suggested.  
"Probably. Night Roland."  
"He can't do anything right!" Astronema fumed. Alexis, whose crutches were taken away from her, sat on the ground glaring at Astronema. Astronema spoke to Alexis this time. "Now see if you had behaved and not have figured out that he was a double, you wouldn't be in this position."

Petra and Jet appeared in the throne room. "Astronema I thought Alexis was freed from that spell by Roland." Jet said to his daughter.

"She was. But; the brat figured out my fake Roland was an impostor so he sent her here. She's got a sprained ankle so she won't be too much of a problem. But what to do with her is the problem."

"I presume the real Roland is here?" Petra asked.

"Of course. Where else would I put him?" Astronema asked.

"I guess all you can do is put them in the same cell. However I have a better idea for you then using Elgar as a jailer." Petra said and snapped her fingers. A monster appeared. "Use Fishtro. He won't fall for the tricks so easily as Elgar does. And make sure to keep Alexis's crutches away from her. Have you sent an impostor of her down yet?"

"I was just about to." Astronema said and began to raise her staff.

"I have an idea." Petra said and she changed her form. She turned and faced Alexis.

Alexis gasped as she realized it was like looking into a mirror. Fishtro bent down and slung Alexis over his shoulder. He walked down the cell at the bottom of the ship. He got to the cell and placed her on the ground and slammed the door shut. Alexis thought she heard a sound but it was too dark to see who was in the cell. "Who's there?" She asked.

"Alexis?" A voice that she wanted to hear answered her.

"Roland!"  
Petra, in the form of Alexis, landed in the ship and looked around. 'Okay now where does Alexis sleep at?' She peered into one of the rooms and saw an empty bottom bunk with the Sun Ranger above it. 'This must be it.' She thought and lay down. She hadn't slept long before she heard voices in the hallway. Petra opened her eyes when she heard Dallas jump off her bunk.

"Get up Alexis. It's almost eight am." Dallas said.

'Oh yeah that's me.' "I'll be up in a second." She said mumbling into her pillow. 'Why do people insist on getting up so early?' She listened as Dallas walked out of the room. 'Might as well get up.' She stepped out of bed and then remembered Alexis had a sprained ankle. She got dressed and grabbed the crutches. She hobbled down to the dining area. "Morning." She said after entering the room.

"Morning sleepy head." Zhane joked. "We thought you were going to sleep the whole day."

'That sounds good right about now. No wait Alexis is a peppy kind of girl.' "Sorry I guess I was tired." Petra said.

"That's nothing to fret about." 'Roland' said eyeing her curiously. 'I know that's not Alexis but who is it?' He pushed his cereal out of the way and looked at Alexis. "You want to go for a walk." He asked.

Petra looked down at her foot. "Roland we'll have to go for a hobble and walk though. Sure I'd love too." She said and got up and hobbled out of the room behind 'Roland.'

Dallas sat there watching in wonderment. 'It was just last night that she was scared of Roland what's going on?'

"Those two look cute together." Ashley commented to the others. "How long have they been friends?"

"Since they were both six. That's as long as Dallas, Roland, Alexis and I have been friends for." Zhane answered her.

"It took them this long to figure out they had feelings for each other?" Carlos asked.

"Well Roland's pretty shy. It was also hard to date someone when you're running around trying to stop the Cyviens from destroying your planet." Dallas said.  
'Roland' and Petra went to an area where they knew they couldn't be heard. "I know you're not really Alexis. Who are you? A Quanatron?"

"I don't think so. I'm Petra." She said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry my queen. I did not know it was you. Do you know the plan?" 'Roland' asked.

"Let's see if I understand it from the brief explanation Astronema gave me. We try to destroy the unity of the rangers and then go after Tommy and Andros. However, I object to the idea of hurting Andros. I'm sure you know why. He is my son."

"I understand. I'm sure Astronema knows you don't plan to get rid of Andros." 'Roland' paused when he heard footsteps approaching. "So anyway Alexis did you want to go see another movie tonight?" 'Roland said loudly to make sure that whoever was approaching wouldn't suspect anything.

"I'd love too." Petra shot 'Roland' a 'Let's not talk about this on the ship.' Look.

Jimanya leaned over and was examining Andros who was awake. "Can I get something to drink?" Andros asked his voice dry.

"Sure. Hold on and I'll go get you some."

Jimanya left the room, and Petra and 'Roland' entered the room. "Hey guys." Andros greeted them.

"Just came to see how you and Tommy were doing." Petra said and smiled. 'He doesn't look much better then before. Jeez Astronema is just like me. Won't stop until she gets the job done.'

"I heard you two are now a couple. That's great to hear. I always thought you two should get together." Andros said flinching when he felt a spasm of pain go through him.

"Are you all right Andros? Do you want me to go get Jimanya?" Petra asked becoming very concerned.

"No. I'll be fine. I guess I should relax and not strain myself. I hate lying here though." Andros answered her.

"Of course you do. Probably more then I hate being on these crutches." Petra answered him smiling.

"True." Andros said and was feeling himself losing a battle with consciousness again.

Petra watched as Andros passed out again. She walked over to Tommy, who was still deeply entrenched in the coma, and looked down at him. 'No one's looking. I could finish him off right now. They wouldn't suspect precious little Alexis of doing that.' Before she could do anything Jimanya walked back into the room.

"Hi Roland and Alexis. I see Andros passed out before I could give him some water. How's your ankle Alexis? Have you been staying off of it?" Jimanya asked looking closely at Petra.

"Yes." Petra said.

"Good. Would you like some pain medicine?"

"No I think I'm fine for the time being." 'I bet Alexis needs some right about now. Too bad!' Petra thought to herself.

"All right Alexis. Just let me know okay? How are you doing Roland?" She asked.

"Just fine. Alexis we're going to be late for the movie." 'Roland' said lightly nudging her.

"Oh right! We'll see you later Jimanya." Petra said and they left the room. "I better go change. See you down there." Petra walked into the room she shared with Dallas and quickly changed frowning at all the orange in Alexis's wardrobe. 'Guess it'll have to do. Though if I was it was I wearing this I'd look like a pumpkin. This girl has no fashion sense.' Petra teleported to Earth after she was finished changing.

'Roland' did his best not to laugh at the outfit his Princess's mother was wearing. The outfit comprised of a jeans skirt and an orange tank top. "So what do you think we should do? Divide and conquer?"

"We should turn them against each other. Get it to the point where no one trusts each other. Like divide and conquer but much different. But it will be hard to do since Jimanya's on the Talorn."

"Well you know we can't do anything to her. Dark Spectre had formed some sort of treaty with the planet of Edenoi that said we couldn't touch any of their people. Which goes double for crown princess's you know. Astronema is lucky that King Tork didn't do anything about her using the stun gun on Jimanya." Petra said sighing.

"How is it that the crown princes is a ranger? I would think she would be more concerned with her people then baby sitting two people." 'Roland' said.

"As far as I can tell she's pretty tough headed. She doesn't want to sit down and rule over her people. She wants to be like her younger brother Prince Dex. Go out and see the universe."  
The next morning TJ was showing Zhane and Jason the recently rebuilt Angel Grove High School. "That's the cafeteria down there." He said pointing down the hall. "This place has really changed since my freshman year. I bet it looks a lot different to you too Jason. That earthquake really did damage." TJ said.

"It's a nice looking school. TJ where are the students?" Zhane asked.

"Um Zhane they are in class which is where I should be right about now!" The bell rang. The three of them jumped out of the way as students started pouring into the halls. "This is one reason you don't stand in front of a door when a bell rings. It's lunchtime right now. Do you guys want to eat in the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Zhane said. He heard a screech and saw a blur of red hair come running towards him. 'I didn't think anyone would recognize me. She must know Jason or TJ.' But no the young woman came running towards Zhane.

"Oh my God Zhane! I never thought I'd see you again, and definitely not here in Angel Grove." She said then gazed at the confused look on Zhane's face. "You don't recognize me do you? Maybe we should go outside to talk about it. No one here knows about it." She led them out the door. They found a quiet area under a tree and sat down. "I can't believe I recognized you! I had to be eight the last time I saw you. Wow."

"I'm sorry but I don't know you. Who are you?" Zhane asked.

"Zhane it's Sora. Dallas's sister."

"I remember you. You're on the cheerleader's squad right? But I thought your name was Sara." TJ asked.

"I am but that's not my real name. It's a long story."

Jason stood up. "I'm going to go find Dallas. She really needs to hear this."

Zhane nodded. "We'll wait for you guys to get here. See if you can find Roland and Alexis also."

"I should have known you all would be together. We all thought you guys were dead. It hurt my parents really bad when you four disappeared. So where have you guys been?"

Just then Dallas and Jason returned. But the others weren't looking in their direction. "Jason it is her. I thought my family was all dead after the destruction of KO-35. " Dallas said her eyes filling with tears. "Sora?" She asked quietly.

Sora turned around and her tears filled with tears also. "Dallas!" She got up and ran over to her older sister and embraced her.

"I thought you were dead!" They both said at the same time. They laughed and sat down.

"So what happened to you, mom and dad after KO-35 was destroyed?"

"We were able to leave the planet before it happened. We looked everywhere and couldn't find you. Carson, who's one of the leaders on KO-35, said; if we wanted to leave we had to go now! Mom and dad didn't want to leave you behind but they had no choice. We landed on Earth and have been here ever since. Where have you guys been? I presume Roland and Alexis are here also?"

"Of course. We all were ushered on another ship with another boy named Andros." Dallas said not sure whether or not to tell her about the fact that they were the Defenders and Rangers.

Zhane took charge. "Can you keep a secret Sora?" Sora nodded. "Do you remember that group on KO-35 called the Defenders?"

"Do I? That was the most talked about group on KO-35 and Earth!" Sora said then realized what he was talking about. "You guys are the Defenders aren't you?" Jason, Dallas, and Zhane nodded. "Let me guess you're a Ranger." She said looking directly at TJ.

"Pretty good assumption Sora. And very accurate." Dallas said. "I guess it's too early to go home isn't it?"

"Mom has the day off, I'll take you to go see her right now." Sora said. "You guys can come too." She said turning back around to face TJ, Zhane and Jason.

"No that's okay. We'll see you later okay Dallas?" TJ asked. Dallas nodded.

Dallas and Sora walked away from the others. "It's not very far from here." Sora said. "In fact here it is. Come on." She said and pulled Dallas to the door. Sora opened the door. "Mom are you here?"

"Sara! I didn't think you were coming home for lunch! I did make some soup for myself you are more then welcome to share it." A voice came from the kitchen.

"I brought someone here."

"That's fine I'll just throw in some more soup for them."

"Come on." Sora said. Dallas followed her into the kitchen. Mrs. Meyerson was bent over in front of the stove and didn't see them enter the room. "Mom?"

The woman looked up and said, "Hello. I'm-" She stopped. "No way. You, you look so much like someone I know." She stammered

"Mom?" Dallas said in a shaky voice as the tears that were threatening to fall finally did.

"Dallas?"  
Alexis and Roland sat in the cell talking. They had taken turns the night before staying awake.

"Do you have any plans for escaping?" Roland asked.

"I don't know if I'll be much help considering the fact that I'm on crutches and my crutches were taken away. I wonder what our doubles are doing right about now? I still can't believe they made doubles of us. It wasn't planned for there to be a double of me. Alexis said.

"I know. This really stinks. At least we're together right?"  
Tommy could hear voices more effectively this time. Before they had been so quiet you couldn't have heard them very well. He could definitely distinguish Jimanya's voice talking to Andros? He wasn't sure whom she was talking to. 'There's Jason.' Tommy thought with a smile. 'This is something different. He could almost hear the alarms going off. 'Great.' He felt himself slipping away and everything becoming brighter and brighter very slowly.

Andros looked around as the alarms were going off. "What's going on Jimanya?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm presuming Astronema sent down another monster." Jimanya said.

Alexis hobbled into the room. "The others had to go. I was wondering if I could stay in here."

"Sure Alexis." Jimanya said distracted by something else.  
'Roland' had turned around from fighting Elgar and raised his Astro Blaster. 'I don't care if the plan was to divide and conquer! I have a perfect shot at Zhane! I'm sure Astronema won't mind.' He fired but the shot never reached Zhane because a person reflected the shot. He couldn't see who it was because of the light.

Tommy slowly approached 'Roland'. He went inside of the mind of the Solar Ranger. 'Why would he attack Zhane?' He saw it wasn't really Roland but some Quanatron. He pulled on the Lightning Power and watched it hit 'Roland.' 'Roland' fell to the ground. Tommy started feeling extremely weak. 'Have to get out of here.' But everything blurred as he fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Zhane turned around and saw a person covered in light on the ground and 'Roland.' He ran away from Ecliptor to check on them. He was able to see the one covered in light well enough to determine it was Tommy. Zhane sent him back to the ship. He approached the other body and was able to see it was half 'Roland' half Quanatron. 'No way. Why do things like this have to happen? That means Roland was captured!'

The monsters left. "You guys we need to get back up to the ship now!" Zhane said and they teleported away.  
Jimanya was inspecting Tommy. "Welcome back to the land of the living Tommy." She said quietly.

"Is he really awake from the coma?" Andros asked.

"I think so. I can't figure out why he's surrounded in light though. Maybe it's an after effect."  
Astronema was mad. Beyond mad. The Quanatron had messed up a great plan. And now Tommy was back. "I couldn't have the worst help then I already do! That was a sure fire way!"

"We'll get them yet my Princess." Ecliptor said.

"That we will Ecliptor. That we will." Astronema said glancing down at Earth at Sora.

To be continued

Well Tommy's awake, Astronema has Alexis and Roland, and Dallas found her family alive. And what's in the next chapter you may ask? I have no clue! I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic. Email me at with questions, comments, concerns, blah you know the rest.


	7. The Ties That Bind

Disclaimer: I swear I think I have too many characters that are my own creation! In no particular order, I claim Jimanya, Alexis, Roland, Petra, Jet, Sora, Dallas, Geff and Denise Meyerson, Charlotte, Ryan, and Cory Oliver, Chet Wilson. I know I am forgetting someone! Oh well you know if it isn't Haim Saban's then it is mine. Also if you want to use any of my non-cannon characters you have to have permission. But you already know that.  
Suggested reading: This is the seventh fanfic in the Protectors of Space Series so you have to read the other six. I especially recommend reading Lightning Crashes so you know whom Sora and Mr. & Mrs. Meyerson is.  
Time frame: Right after Lightning Crashes.  
The Ties That Bind  
by: Dana 

Dallas sat in her room on the Talorn thinking. She could hear the others talking in the hallway. They were all so happy Tommy was back but worried because Roland was on Astronema's ship. However, that was not what was on Dallas's mind at the time being. She was still thinking about the family who she thought was dead. The day before Jason ran to find her and tell her Sora was on Earth. Then Sora took Dallas to her house and she saw her mother.

Mrs. Denise Meyerson, better known on KO-35 as Desana, looked at her oldest daughter and almost fainted. The young girl who had disappeared so many years ago was standing there in her kitchen. "Dallas I cannot believe it's you!" Denise broke down into tears and embraced her daughter. "Where have you been all these years?" She gazed at the woman in front of her. 'Is this the same girl who would run around on KO-35 in pigtails, standing in front of me? The one who played with Zhane, Roland and Alexis all the time? It has been nine years!'

"I've been with Alexis, Roland, and Zhane. I thought you were all dead." Dallas said taking the Kleenex Sora gave her.

"We all got off of KO-35. We were looking for you until the very last minute. How are Zhane, Roland, and Alexis?"

"They are all great. Roland and Alexis have started dating."

Sora stood up from her seat. "I should head back to school."

"Just one minute. I'm going to call the school and tell them a family matter has come up and you won't be back for the rest of the day. You," Denise said pointing at Dallas, "Don't go anywhere. I will be right back." She hurried over to the telephone that was hanging on the wall to make the call to Angel Grove High School. She came back and sat down in her chair. "Now that that's done, please sit down. Would you like some lunch?" Dallas nodded. "I'll make the soup and chat with you at the same time. I should call your father and tell him you're here."

"I'll do that mom." Sora offered and jumped up and ran to the telephone.

"So you said Roland and Alexis have been dating? What about you and Zhane dating? Have you two been dating?" Denise asked.

"Sort of. Not steady but we go out on dates."

Sora came back into the room. "Dad says he's on his way and that Dallas can't go anywhere until he sees her."

They chatted away happily before they heard someone call, "Dallas?"

"We're in here Geff!" Denise called.

Geff, better known on KO-35 as Giovanni, Meyerson entered the room. Dallas jumped to her feet. "Dad!" She said and hugged him.

Geff stepped back to get a better look at his eldest daughter. She was no longer the same thirteen- year-old that had disappeared. No now he was looking at a young woman. 'Nine years.' Geff thought shaking his head. "You look great Dal. You really do. You've turned into a very beautiful woman."

Dallas blushed. "Thanks dad. I can't believe you guys have been on Earth all this time! Alexis, Roland, Zhane and I came to Earth about two years ago and we had no clue you were here. Imagine my surprise when I'm told Sora's in Angel Grove Park." Dallas looked up at her father and smiled. "I missed you guys a lot." Just then, she heard the familiar tone of her communicator. 'Astronema picks the worst times to attack us.' "I'm really sorry. I have to go. I forgot I had something to do."

"But you just got here." Denise said. "Can't you stay a little bit longer?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." Dallas said shooting Sora a look that said 'Help me.'

"She will be back later right Dallas?" Sora asked. Dallas nodded.

"Okay but I insist that you, Roland, Alexis, and Zhane come over here for dinner tomorrow night. Or rather we'll all go out to dinner." Geff said.

"That sounds great." Dallas said and gave them each another hug. "I will be back. I promise."

Dallas came back to the present and inspected a purple flowered dress that was hanging on a hanger. They all agreed to go to the dinner. Well, Zhane and Alexis did. Roland's not here so of course he will not be attending. She slipped the dress over her head. She was brushing her hair when she heard someone enter the room. She turned around. "Oh hey Lex. We need to go down in an hour. How's your ankle?"

"It hurts but I'll be all right. I was checking on Tommy earlier, and he was sleeping. I guess using that power exhausted him." Petra said playing dumb in the guise of Alexis. "But Jimanya doesn't think he'll slip back in the coma. He's just resting and it takes awhile I guess. Jimanya's the expert on this."

"Yeah I guess."

Petra slipped on a black dress and put on a topaz necklace with an orange tint in the middle. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Dallas called. Zhane walked in and whistled.

Zhane was wearing gray slacks and a black sports jacket with a black tie. "You look really pretty Dallas. So, do you Alexis. I'm going to be sitting with the two most beautiful women tonight. Too bad Roland is not here. Your parents were always so nice to us on KO-35. I'm sorry we cut your visit short yesterday."

"Speaking of which we should probably be going." Dallas said looking down at her watch.

"I think all this time with Tommy and Jason has made us pick up Tommy's old habit of being late." Zhane joked. They teleported off the ship and in a dark alley next to a French restaurant. "After you." Zhane said holding the door open for Alexis and Dallas.

"May I help you?" The Maitre D asked.

"Yes. We're in the Meyerson party." Dallas told him.

"Yes I see your name. Party of seven." He said reading his book.

"It'll be party of six. One of us won't be here. Have the others arrived yet?" Dallas asked.

"Yes they have. Follow me." He said and led them to a table next to a window. The Maitre D took the crutches from Petra and put them against the wall. He left.

"Wow look at you guys. You don't even resemble the thirteen-year-olds I remember. You're all grown up." Geff said. "Roland couldn't make it?"

"No Mr. Meyerson." Zhane said remembering to call him by his new last name. "But he sends his apologies." Zhane said. "You three look great."

"Zhane please call me Geff and my wife Denise. I've known you since you were six years old. It seems more appropriate."

"Hello my name is Pierre I will be your waiter tonight. May I get you something to drink or are you ready to order?"

"I think we will order." Denise said. The waiter took their orders and left. They continued talking and before long, it was time for them to leave.

"Thanks for the dinner Denise and Geff." Petra said.

"Sure Alexis. It was our treat. Don't be strangers." Geff told them and they left in different directions.  
Petra, Zhane, and Dallas landed on the ship. "That was fun. I forgot how great your parents are Dallas." Zhane said.

"I've really missed them. I can't believe they've been on Earth all this time." Dallas said.

"Dallas we haven't exactly been on Earth for all that time either you know. We were in those tube's for two years." Zhane said.

They paused when they heard noises inside of the infirmary. They walked into the room and saw Andros sitting on the edge of his monitoring table arguing with Jimanya. "You mean I can't get up yet?"

"Of course not. You are still very weak. Just lay back down. You are showing improvement but not enough for me to let you get up and go to your room. Andros if you stay resting you will get better faster." Jimanya tried to assure him. "Oh hi guys." She said when she saw Petra, Zhane, and Dallas standing in the doorway.

"Hi Jimanya and Andros." Zhane said. He looked around. He saw that Tommy wasn't in the room. "Tommy's awake?"

"Yeah. He woke up about a half-hour ago and went to his own room to rest. I guess he's tired of laying in this room." She said with a smile. Then she turned her attention back to Andros. "Unfortunately it gave Andros some ideas and now he thinks he's ready to get up and go to his room."

"You really can't blame him Jimanya. He does sound like he's doing better. At least his voice doesn't break." Dallas said.

Jimanya sighed. "Not as much anyway." She saw the hopeful look on Andros's face. "Andros the answer is still no. Lay back down before I give you something to knock you out."

Andros sighed and lay back down. 'I hate this. I really do. It's just Jimanya in here now with me. Tommy's tired but at least he gets to go back to his room. Ow my ribs hurt.'

"I read that Andros." Jimanya said with a smile. "I'm going to give you some pain killers. See I told you. You aren't ready to get up yet." She injected it into him. He fell back into unconsciousness. "Can I get you guys anything?" She asked the others. They shook their heads, walked, and hobbled, in Petra's case, out of the room.  
Jason walked back to his room after his date with Emily. He had a wonderful time. Knowing Tommy was out of the coma made it easier to enjoy. He wondered if Tommy was awake yet.

Jason walked into the room and flicked on the switch. "Bro did you have to turn the light on?" He heard his best friend murmur.

"Well what did you expect. You've been in a coma for so long I forget." Jason said walking over to where Tommy was laying on his bunk. Tommy sat up. 'God he looks terrible.'

"I know what you're thinking. I look like crap. You try laying down that long and not have messy hair. Oh wait you were lying in a cryogenic tube for the past two years. I guess you would know. Better then I would. Funny isn't it? You wake up and I go into a coma."

"I wouldn't call it funny. Ironic maybe but not funny. And why were your reading my mind?" Jason asked going back to earlier.

"It wasn't like I meant too." Tommy said.

"I think you're finally adjusting to the Lightning Powers." Jason said with a smile.

"I guess. You look like you've been on a date. With whom?"

"I went out with Emily. I took her to a restaurant tonight. So yes we are back together again." Jason said.

"That's cool. Tomorrow I'm going down to Earth. I might go stir crazy if I stay on this ship any longer. So have you seen your parents at all?"

"Not yet no." Jason answered him. "Though I did get to see Billy and Kimberly. Billy's convinced we had a fight. Are you sure you're up to going to Earth?"

"Yeah. If I can get some sleep tonight, I should be feeling better. Remind me not to fire lightning at someone after I just wake up from a coma. You going to go to sleep now too Bro?"

"I was just going to." Jason said and flicked off the light.

Andros woke up in the middle of the night and saw someone looking at him. He squinted against the darkness of the room thinking it was Jimanya. He saw it was Alexis. "Alexis?" He asked trying to sit up.

"No don't sit up!" Petra said. "Just relax okay?"

"You okay Alexis? Jimanya's just one room over." Andros said.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you're ok." Petra lied.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Just occasional pains but I'll be back up on my feet again soon." Andros said and then remembered something. "How's your ankle?"

"That's good to hear. And my ankle is getting better. Hardly hurts at all now." 'Course I can't say the same for Alexis.' She thought. "I'll let you rest. Sorry for disturbing you." Petra said and left the room.  
Alexis and Roland sat on the floor of the dungeon talking quietly. Roland was becoming concerned about Alexis. "Alexis your ankle must be killing you. How are you doing?"

"It hurts but I'll be okay. It has to or I'll be no good to you if we ever try to escape. It makes me mad though that there are imposters of us running around on the Talorn. I wish we could let the others know it wasn't us so they can start looking for us."

"I know Lex. We just have to think of a plan to get out of here. I don't know if the others know about the imposters."  
The next morning Ashley walked into the infirmary to see how Andros was doing. He was actually sitting up and talking, or rather arguing, with Jimanya. Jimanya was scanning Andros and shaking her head. "You're right. You are heeling nicely. But you aren't ready to get up yet." Jimanya finally noticed Ashley standing in the doorway. "Good morning Ashley." She greeted.

"Good Morning to you too Jimanya. Hi Andros." She said. She turned back to Jimanya. "So how's Andros?"

"Well he's getting restless. This is a sign he is feeling better. However, I refuse to let him get up. He won't admit that he's in pain."

"Hey I am here." Andros reminded them getting tired of hearing them talk about him as if he wasn't there.

Tommy walked into the room. "Hi guys." He greeted them.

"Feeling better Tommy?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. All of that sleep helped. I feel a hundred percent better. I'm going to go down to Angel Grove and see my parents later. That's all right isn't it Jimanya?"

"Of course. Just be careful. We're already missing one Defender let's not add another one to the list." Jimanya said with a smile.

"Yeah." Tommy said with a smile. "How are you doing Andros?"

"I'm tired of sitting in here all day." Andros answered.

"I bet." Tommy said. "Well I'm going to go. It's a Saturday and my whole family should be home. I'll be back later." Tommy said and left the room.

Tommy changed and teleported off the ship. He landed behind a tree, walked to his door, and knocked on it. Cory Oliver opened the door.

"Hi." He greeted and moved out of the doorway to let his brother in.

"Hey Cory. How are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Okay I guess. I'll go get mom and dad." Cory said and hurried off.

'He is still uncomfortable around me. Wish I knew how to change that.' Tommy thought.

"Tommy?" Charlotte Oliver called walking into the room. She saw her eldest son and gave him a huge hug. A second later Ryan Oliver came into the room. He also gave Tommy a hug.

Charlotte stood back, looked at her son, and shook her head. "You got thinner. How did you manage to do that? It hasn't been that long since we last saw you."

"Something happened that was beyond my control and well I have been in a coma for the last couple of weeks." Tommy said.

"Ever wonder if it's worth it? All of the injuries, and having villains trying to kill you and the others?" Ryan asked.

"Not once have I ever regretted it. I really missed being a Ranger. First, when I lost the Green Ranger Powers and later when I had to give up the Zeo Ranger Powers." Tommy answered.

There was a knock on the front door. "Cory that's probably your Math tutor. Go answer the door." Charlotte said. Cory hurried out of the room.

"Math tutor?" Tommy asked.

Cory came back into the room with Sora. "Hi. You must be Sara Meyerson. I'm Charlotte Oliver. This is my husband Ryan Oliver and this is our eldest son Tommy." Charlotte greeted her.

"Hello." She greeted.

"You and Cory can go work in the den. If you need us we will be out on the deck." Ryan told her.

Cory led Sora to the den. Charlotte turned to Tommy. "Do you want something to drink? Iced tea? Milk? Water? Soda?"

"Iced tea would be good."

They walked out onto the deck, sat, and drank iced tea. "So Cory needs a Math tutor?" Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately. His Math grade has fallen drastically. His teacher has called us in for a conference a couple of times. She said he has become very withdrawn and maybe he needs to talk to a psychiatrist. She even had him talk to a psychiatrist without getting permission from us first. We told her thank you but that wasn't necessary. Cory said very little thankfully. Tommy, we would send him to a psychiatrist but how do you explain what happened?"

"I'm sorry. I had no idea he was this troubled. I-I thought it was the best for him if I left." Tommy said looking down.

"I'm sorry to make you feel that way. That wasn't my intention. I don't think it would have mattered. You were doing what you had to do. I'm sure the others are very grateful you were helping them." Charlotte said.

"By the way Tommy, Kat's in town for break." Ryan told his son.

"Break?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah Christmas break. Christmas is just around the corner." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Oh wow. It's been that long huh?" Tommy asked.

"You need to be off that ship more kid." Ryan said with a laugh. "Christmas is ten days away."

"The others never said anything." Tommy said. Then he thought about it. 'I haven't exactly had a chance to talk to anyone but Jason, Jimanya, Andros, and Ashley since I woke up.'

They chatted for about an hour catching up on things that have been happening before Sora and Cory came out onto the deck.

"Finished all ready Sara?" Ryan said. He looked at his watch. "I didn't realize it had been an hour."

"All finished. Cory seems to understand it but he just needed a little help. Right Cory?" Sora asked. Cory nodded shyly.

"Do you need a ride home?" Charlotte asked. "I know it's noon and you probably have some plans but do you need a ride to them?" Charlotte asked digging out her checkbook.

"I was heading over to the Surf Spot to get some lunch." Sora said.

Charlotte had finished writing the check and handed it to Sora. "There you go. Thanks so much Sora. Is next week same time all right with you?"

"That's fine Mrs. Oliver. I have to cheer at the Angel Grove Basketball Holiday Tournament though at three so two hours should be fine if he needs it."

"Tommy was going to go to the Surf Spot so he can drive you." Ryan spoke up suddenly.

"I just got here dad. I'll take her and come back." Tommy said.

"No. No. You go and have a nice time. Just be back for dinner all right?" Charlotte said.

"I really should come back..." Tommy said.

"Tommy get out of here!" Ryan half ordered half laughed.

"Fine. I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Tommy promised. He and Sora got into the car and drove away.

Charlotte turned to Ryan. "You think we should have told him?"

"No. Maybe he and Sara will hit it off and it won't matter." Ryan said and sipped his ice tea.  
"So you go to Angel Grove High School?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. I'm a senior. It's definitely a good school." Sora said.

"I enjoyed it." Tommy said hoping she wouldn't ask him about it. He never did graduate from High School. He came very close to it though.

"I do remember seeing you around AGH and Cornwall High School but then you disappeared. Did you even graduate?"

Tommy didn't answer just kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. My parents always say I was born nosy." Sora said with a laugh.

Tommy laughed also. "That's funny. My parents said I must have been born forgetful." Tommy realized there was probably no reason not to answer her question. "Yeah well something came up and I never finished. I wish I could change that though."

"I don't mean to pry but you said you must have been."

"Yes I was adopted when I was a baby. Cory's their real son though. I have a real brother though. But I love Cory like he was my own brother."

"I have a sister but she disappeared when I was eight. She's got to be twenty-two by now." Sora said leaving out the fact that she saw her sister again.

"They never found her?"

"Not really." Sora said and changed subject. "Oh here we are." Sora said.

"Yeah. Hey there's Jason." He said. "He's my best friend." Tommy told her.

Sora squinted and noticed it was the guy she had met a few days ago. 'This is weird.' She thought. She got out of the car and followed Tommy into the Surf Spot. Sora excused herself when she saw a fellow cheerleader.

"Hey Jason I didn't know you were going to be here." Tommy said.

"My parents insisted I go here." Jason said.

"Mine too. Weird aren't they?" Tommy asked. He saw Jason looking at something behind Tommy not paying attention. "Jase what's the matter?" Tommy started to turn around.

"No wait Tommy..." Jason tried to warn but it was too late. Sitting at a corner table was Katherine Hilliard, who had been dating Tommy before he went to KO-35. She wasn't alone at the table. With her was a young man Tommy didn't know. They were sitting very closely. As Tommy walked closer, he saw that they were holding hands. Tommy fled the room.

Kat looked up. "Tommy!" She called. "I'll be right back." She told her companion. Kat ran out the door. "Tommy wait!"

Tommy turned around.

"Tommy you were gone so long. I didn't think you'd ever be back." Kat said and sat down. "Tommy don't get the wrong idea."

Tommy remained standing. "Wrong idea about what Kat? I saw you and the guy holding hands."

"Tommy, Chet and I only started going out a couple of weeks ago. He goes to the same dance school that I do. It turns out he's from Stone Canyon. We have a lot in common. Tommy I never meant for this to happen. I loved you."

"Loved? Kat are you in love with Chet?"

"Yes." Kat said and ran off crying.

Tommy finally sat down. He could not believe it. 'Come on Tommy you never really expected her to wait for you. She probably thought you were dead.'

Tommy stood up and walked back into the Surf Spot. He saw Chet trying to comfort Kat. He looked at them sadly.

Open the door and come in  
I'm so glad to see you my friend  
I don't know how long it has been  
Having those feelings again  
But now I see that you're so happy  
And ooh it just sets me free  
And I'd like to see us as good of friends  
As we used to be  
Cause I want you to be happy  
You're in love  
That's the way it should be  
'Cause I want you to be happy

You're In Love  
And I know that you're not in love with me  
Ooh, it's enough for me to know that You're In Love  
I can let you go  
'Cause I know that You're In Love...

Sometimes it's hard to believe  
That you're never coming back for me  
I've had this dream that you'd always be by my side  
Oh, I could've died  
But now I see that you're so happy  
And ooh, it just sets me free  
And I'd like to see us as good of friends  
As we used to be

I tried to find you but you were so far away  
I was praying that fate would bring you back to me  
Someday, someday, someday...  
Ooh, You're In Love

Ooh, it's enough for me to know that You're In Love  
Now I'll let you go  
'Cause I know that You're In Love...

Tommy waved to Kat before walking over to where Jason was chatting with Kim. "Hey bro. I saw Kat come in here crying. Are you all right?"

"I guess." Tommy said.

"Sit down." Kim said pointing to a chair. "I asked Kat about it myself a couple of days ago. She said she didn't think you were coming back. I didn't understand that logic but who knows." She had trouble believing the story Adam and Rocky told her about Jason and Tommy going to Los Angeles. Especially after Kat said she didn't think Tommy would be coming back. Kimberly got a better look at Tommy. "Don't you go outside Tommy? You are so white! You've lost your tan."

"I guess I have been too busy lately. Maybe I need to be outside more." Tommy said.

"Hey I've got an idea. Why don't I call Adam, Rocky, and Billy and we can all go relax in the park." Kim suggested and hurried over to the pay phone.

Tommy said in a low voice. "The park and us have never mixed well."

"We'll just have to stay alert." Jason said.

"I'll be right back." Tommy walked over to Sora. "I'm leaving in a few minutes do you have a ride home?"

"I'm fine. My friend Tiff will give me a ride." Sora said.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Sara." Tommy said and walked back over to Jason.

"You certainly don't waste time bro." Jason said with a smile.

"She's Cory's Math tutor. Her name is Sara Meyerson. She was two years behind us in high school. She's a cheerleader I think she said. I gave her a ride here. I just wanted to make sure she had a ride home. I didn't want to leave her stranded." Tommy informed him.

'Oh yeah that's Dallas's little sister. Almost didn't realize that.' Jason thought. "Oh there's Kim."

"Okay they said they'd meet us there." Kim said and led them out the door.  
Astronema watched this from her ship. "So the Thunder and Lightning Rangers are going to the park. I think we should rain on their picnic. Ecliptor get in here!" She called. He came in immediately. "Go down with the Quanatrons and attack those two Defenders."

"Yes my princess."  
Tommy, Jason, Kim, Adam, and Rocky were sitting on a blanket chatting when Billy came. "Hi guys. Sorry I am late. I was working on a mechanism for my latest experiment and didn't realize how late I was." Billy said.

"No problem Billy. It's good to see you again." Tommy said standing up and giving Billy a hug.

"You look mighty thin Tommy. Don't you eat?" Billy asked as he looked at Tommy.

"You know what Billy? You and my mother have both asked me that question today." Tommy said with a smile.

"He's just not the big eater that Rocky is, is all." Jason said.

"It's nice to see you both in Angel Grove for once. Are you back for Christmas?" Billy asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said. 'I guess.'

A flash of light interrupted them. 'Shoot it's Ecliptor! Jason and I can't morph in front of Kim and Billy!' Tommy had an idea. 'Jimanya! Jimanya If you can hear me send the others to the park. Ecliptor is attacking Jason and me. We can't morph because there are civilians around.' Tommy jumped up and so did the others.

"What's with us in the park that attracts bad guys?" Kim asked no one in particular as she jumped and kicked a Quanatron.

There was a flash of light and the other Defenders and Rangers appeared. "We'll take it from here." Zhane said to them.

"Come on let's go over here." Tommy said pointing to some trees. They hurried over and were met by Darkonda. 'Okay that wasn't the best idea I've had.' Tommy thought.

Jason turned to look at Tommy. 'Sorry we can't morph bro.' Tommy thought.

"Come on Thunder and Lightning take me on!" Darkonda yelled.

Kim turned around and noticed that the monster was talking to Tommy and Jason. 'No way! They're Defenders? No wonder Kat said she didn't think he'd be back! They weren't in Los Angeles!' She thought.

"Tommy, Jason you guys are Defenders?" Billy asked shocked.

"Yes. Tommy we might as well morph since they know who we are." Tommy nodded. "It's Morphin time!" Jason yelled.

"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.

"Thunder Power!" Jason called.

Darkonda took them on. Elgar teleported down, and separated Tommy and Jason. Kim, Rocky, Adam, and Billy stood at a distance watching.

Tommy was feeling something was wrong and didn't know what. Elgar jumped up and kicked Tommy knocking him to the ground. 'Gotta pay attention!'

Jason and Darkonda were in a sword fight. Neither really has an advantage. Jason thought he heard someone scream. He knew it was Kimberly. He turned around and looked to see if she or the other three were in trouble. What he saw was something he wished he didn't.

What no one, except the three monsters and Quanatrons, noticed was that there were three little kids playing in the playground a few yards away. The monsters distracted the Defenders and Rangers. While another monster teleported down and grabbed one of the children. The monster killed the child immediately.

Tommy felt the lightning surging. 'That monsters going to pay for killing an innocent child. How do I know this isn't something they want me to do? Oh well.' He fired and it hit the monster. However, Tommy didn't notice there was another kid behind the monster. Tommy, before he collapsed, saw the kid fall. "NO!" Tommy screamed and hit the ground.

Jason hurried over and teleported Tommy back up to the ship. Darkonda and Elgar closed in on Jason.  
Andros watched as Tommy appeared in the room. "I don't care what you say Jimanya. I have to help Jason!" Andros said. He stood up. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Wind Power!" He called and teleported out.

He landed in the park and saw the monsters closing in on Jason. Andros called his weapon and fired it at Elgar. Elgar fell back into Darkonda. Andros turned around and looked at Jason. "You okay?" He asked.

"Andros look out!" Jason yelled. Andros turned back around. He was hit with a blast that sent him flying.

"No Andros!" Petra yelled running to her son. Her disguise fell as she teleported Andros away.

Zhane looked shocked. However, he dropped the look as he went after Ecliptor. The monsters teleported away realizing they did enough damage.

"Where'd Andros go?" Ashley asked looking around. "I thought I saw him teleport down."

"He was hurt again and Alexis took him. But it wasn't Alexis it was Petra. We have a problem here." Zhane said.

Don't yell at me! I know I did another cliffhanger. I know that I completely destroyed the Kat/Tommy relationship. I know I killed a kid. Well I didn't but a monster did. Yet, I am going to write a part eight. I have no clue what part eight is going to be about. Don't worry Tommy won't be single very long. The song in the fanfic is "You're in Love." by Wilson Phillips. Email me with roses and thorns at


	8. If That's What it Takes

Disclaimer: Please, please, please, do not make me list them all! It was hard enough listing them in The Ties That Bind. If you want to see them all check out TTTB. All of the characters that are from KO-35 (I mean besides Andros, Zhane, and Astronema) or the planet Cortro, which is also of my making, would be mine. Okay here is the easiest way. If you have not seen them on Power Rangers then they are mine. If you have, they are Master Saban's.  
Author's note: I apologize ahead of time for the shortness of the fanfic. I thought it was needed for this series to clarify the past. Even I am getting confused. Okay not really but this will help clarify everything.  
Suggested reading: The above seven.  
Timeframe: Immediately following The Ties That Bind.  
If That's What it Takes  
by: Dana 

Petra, along with a barely conscious Andros, teleported onto Astronema's ship much to the chagrin of Astronema. "Why did you bring him here?" Astronema asked.

"He's injured." Petra reminded her.

"That was the point mother." Astronema said.

"He's your brother don't forget that." Petra reminded her.

'Did she say brother?' Andros wondered.

"He's still a Defender!" Astronema said. "I've got two Defenders in the dungeon. If I add another they will work together to get off the ship! You just blew a great plan. You dropped the disguise just to save him!" Astronema pointed down at Andros.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Jet said teleporting onto the ship.

"A real family reunion. He's not even really my brother. He is mother and Cordon's son. So, that makes us barely brother and sister. That is one claim to fame, I wish not to participate in. Cordon's more trouble then he's worth."

Andros lay there not believing what he was hearing. 'Hold on Astronema's my half-sister? Why didn't Zordon tell me when he told me the truth about Petra?'

Jet looked down at his stepson. "Well now he knows our secret Petra. He's still conscious."

Astronema shot her mother a look. "Now what do we do with him?"

"Well I doubt he'll be able to get up and leave. That blast hit him harder then before. Plus the fact that he still hasn't heeled from the last time. However, I agree with you. We cannot put him with Alexis and Roland. It would be foolish to send him back. So, your father and I will take him to our ship. That way you don' have to worry about him." Petra said.

"That's fine with me. You have more of an interest in him then I do." Astronema said.

Jet picked up Andros and he teleported them off the ship. Petra followed.  
"Let me see if I have this right." Ashley said. She, TJ, Carlos, and Cassie were sitting in the Rec. Room discussing what had happened. Jason was on Earth talking to his friends. Zhane and Dallas had gone off to discuss something and Tommy was on the ship somewhere. "Some woman named Petra and a Quanatron took Alexis and Roland's places. Petra's disguise dropped when she went to help Andros for some reason. Now Astronema has three Defenders."

"Sounds about right to me." A voice said from the doorway. Tommy walked in.

"Tommy! How are you holding up?" Cassie asked.

"I can't believe all of this just happened. Some monster killed a child and another child was caught in the lightning surge. I feel terrible."

"Well don't." Jason said entering the room. "I talked to Kim. The kid's just fine. There is not one scratch on him. I think it was the surprise from that flash of lightning that made him fall. There's no reason to worry."

"That's a relief." TJ said. Zhane and Dallas were in the Command Room discussing the latest developments. "Zhane we need another Defender! Andros, Alexis, and Roland have all been captured! We can't afford not to add another one. Maybe even two. We do have the Sound Power morpher. We also still have the Red Astro Morpher."

"Ok Dal I see your point. Who do you have in mind?" Zhane asked.

"Sora."

"Sora? You want to ask your sister to be a Defender? That could be dangerous considering how Astronema works." Zhane reminded her.

"But she's a skilled fighter. She was good at age eight remember? You had to be on KO-35. People on Earth think they have it hard."

"Okay. Okay you know better then anyone else. I see your point. Who do you have in mind for the Red Astro Ranger?"

"What about one of those former Rangers who we helped out?" Dallas asked.

"We should ask Tommy and Jason which person they would think would be a good addition to the team."

"You could ask us what?" Jason asked as he and the others stepped into the room.

"Well we were thinking since we are missing three Defenders we might want to add two more. Dallas thought her sister would be a good addition to the team. We were wondering who you and Tommy thought which one of your friends would make a good addition also."

"I can't speak for Jason on this but since Roland and Alexis are missing we probably need someone experienced with computers. Billy would be a good choice. Don't you think Jase." Tommy said looking at Jason.

"I agree. I was going to suggest him too." Jason said.

"Then it's decided?" Everyone nodded. "Jason why don't you go down to Earth and ask Billy about becoming the Red Astro Ranger. Dallas you go and talk to your sister." Zhane said. They nodded and teleported away.

Tommy was confused. 'What do they mean Dallas's sister?"  
Jason landed outside of Billy's house and knocked on the door. Billy answered the door. "Hi Jason! Come on in." Billy said and moved out of the doorway.

"Hi Billy. I have something important to ask you."

"What is it Jason?"

"The Defenders, Rangers, and I want you to join the team as the Red Astro Ranger. Three of our Defenders have been captured. We could use your help."

"You're giving me an opportunity to become a Ranger again?" Billy asked shocked.

"Yes, but only if you want to."

"I'd love to." Billy said. "I did miss it when I didn't become a Zeo Ranger."

They teleported onto the Talorn.  
Dallas approached her parents' house and rang the doorbell. Sora Meyerson answered. "Dallas! Come on in! Mom and dad aren't here though."

"That's okay I wanted to talk to you." Dallas said.

"Sure. Come on in. Did you want something to drink?"

"No I'm all right. Sora I have something very important to ask you. You know I'm the Sun Ranger right?"

"I know you're a Defender I didn't know which one you were though."

"Well I'm the Sun Ranger. Zhane and I discussed this and we decided we wanted to add two Rangers. One would be the Sound Ranger and the other would be the Red Astro Ranger. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to become the Sound Ranger."

"Me?" Sora asked in shock.

"Yes you. Andros he's the Wind Ranger, Alexis and Roland have all been captured. We need more help."

"I'll take it." Sora said.

"Come on I'll take you up to the Talorn so you can meet everyone." Dallas said and she teleported her and Dallas up to the ship. They landed. They saw everyone but Tommy who wasn't in the room at the moment. "Guys this is Sora. Sora this is Ashley, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, Jason and the guy with Jason I presume is Billy. You already know Zhane." Just then, Tommy walked into the room. "Oh there you are. Tommy this is my sister Sora. Sora this is Tommy."

"Sara?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy?" Sora asked at the same time.

"So you two know each other?" Dallas asked.

"We met earlier." Tommy said. "I thought you said your name was Sara."

"On Earth it is. But my birth name is Sora." Sora said. 'Wow I had no idea that Tommy was a Defender. That explains how he and Jason knew each other. He is kinda cute. I didn't really notice that before.'

"Nice. Okay here's what's been happening as of late." Zhane said breaking the reverie. He proceeded to explain to Billy and Sora about the events the last couple of months. Tommy listened too because the others really had not had a chance to bring him back up to speed.  
Andros figured he had passed out during the teleportation because when he woke up he was in a room with no windows. He hurt all over and knew he could not get up to save his own life. This is a bad thought since it might come down to that.

He heard someone enter the room. He was not able to see it from his position on the floor. As the person came closer to Andros, he realized it was Petra. She kneeled on the floor next to him and was examining the wounds.

"You took a pretty bad shot Andros. You're lucky it wasn't worse. It might have been better if you were at 100 to begin with."

"Why do you care? You were on the Talorn pretending to be one of us with intentions of killing us. Now you care that I'm injured? That's funny you know." Andros said stopping when it was becoming too painful to breathe much less talk.

"Andros you're my son. Of course, I care! I wasn't going to hurt you when I was on the Talorn."

Andros just glared at her.

Petra sighed and turned away, not letting Andros see how close she was to tears.

"You want to know everything about your life Andros? Do you? I'll tell you." She spun her tale.

Petra Rydin was walking on Cortro, a planet next to KO-35, with her roommate Nealia Waldorf. "Nealia did you see that boy that transferred from KO-35? I think he said his name was Cordon Dante."

"Oh yes I certainly did. I also saw him giving you the eye during Cortro history." Nealia said slyly.

"Really?" Petra asked hopefully.

"Shh. He is coming right now. I'll catch up with you later."

"Hi. You're Petra aren't you?" Cordon asked.

"Yes. You're Cordon right?"

"Uh huh. I saw you in class and I was wondering if you'd like to go the dance next Saturday."

"I'd love too."  
It was few years later and Petra was standing with her mother. "You look very beautiful Petra." Ada said gazing down at her daughter in a wedding dress. "I know you and Cordon will be so happy together!"

"Thanks mom I hope so. I love Cordon with all my heart. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it."

Ada arranged the veil around the colorful hair of her daughters. "When Cordon sees you he won't know what hit him."

After the ceremony, Cordon and Petra were able to sit down and talk. "I was thinking we could move to KO-35. I was offered a job in the resistance. There is a lot more for us there then there is here on Cortro."

"Oh I've always wanted to go to KO-35. Is it as beautiful there as it looks in the photographs?"

"Even more beautiful now that you are going to be living on it." Cordon said and kissed his new wife.  
Almost six months later Petra paced her house nervously. 'How do I tell him? He's so busy with the resistance that he's barely home! Will he have the time for this?"

Cordon walked into the house. He walked into the room where Petra was. "Hi honey how was your day?" He asked.

"I have wonderful news Cordon!"

"Me too. Zordon, remember he's the mentor of the resistance, says we are doing a great job and that I could take a break. What's your good news?"

"I'm pregnant!" Petra said excitedly.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yep. I just got back from the doctor and he gave me the news."

"Have you thought of names yet?" Cordon asked.

"For a boy I was thinking of Andros Mikel. For a girl I was thinking Karone Amelia. What do you think?"

"Those are both great names! Let's go celebrate!" Cordon said and kissed his wife while opening  
the door.  
Petra walked into a room. She was five months pregnant and it was definitely beginning to show. She walked over to a man who was sitting in the corner booth. "Hello Jet." She greeted.

He stood up and helped her into a chair. "Hello Petra. Any news on the resistance?"

"Cordon says they are going to infiltrate the main power of the Cyviens." She said.

"Can't let them do that. Is he becoming at all suspicious about you and me? Unless of course you are planning to stay with him."

"Of course he doesn't. I am acting like the perfect wife at home. The kind that worships the ground her husband walks on. So of course, he doesn't suspect anything! Why do you ask?"

"Because I love you Petra." Jet said leaning forward so they were nose to nose.

"And I love you too."

Andros had to stop Petra. "I already know you were having an affair with Jet behind my father's back. Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm getting to that! Don't interrupt me please." Petra continued. "Now where was I? Oh yes. Now what I didn't know was your father was in a booth not too far away."

Petra got up and walked out the door. She felt someone grab her arm as soon as she was outside. "May I ask what are you doing Petra!" Cordon asked.

"Cordon! It's not what it looks like!" Petra tried.

"I heard what you just said in there to Jet Petra! He is the leader of the Cyviens! You know you commit treason even saying hello to him. What do you think your doing?" Cordon yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" Petra said and tried to walk away. However, Cordon still had a hold of her arm.

"We're not even close to being finished Petra. What happened to us? We haven't even been married a year yet and already you are having an affair! With the enemy of all people! Is the baby even mine?" Cordon had to ask.

"Of course it's yours! Don't even ask such a thing."

"I think I have a reason to ask Petra! I can't even talk to you right now. I will see you tonight. You just better be there." Cordon warned as he walked back into the restaurant.  
Four months later Cordon was acting normal around his wife. He still couldn't believe she would do such a thing to him.

"Cordon!" He heard Petra scream. He ran into the bedroom. "It's time!"

"Okay I'll grab your bag and we'll go to the hospital!" He said and hurried to do so.

They got to the hospital and Petra was taken away immediately. Cordon walked to the telephone. He had an important telephone call to make. He didn't really want to do this but he had no choice.

A few hours later a nurse walked into the waiting room. "Dante?" She asked.

Cordon stood up and walked over to her. "My name is Cordon Dante."

"Oh yes Mr. Dante." She paused to look down at her clipboard. "You have a 7 pound 8 ounce healthy baby boy!" She said enthusiastically.

"How's my wife?" He asked.

"Oh she's doing just fine follow me and I'll show you your son." She said and led him down the hall. "He's third baby from the right." She said and stood back.

Cordon looked down at his son. He vowed immediately; his son would never be in the danger the Cyviens were capable of putting him in. "He's so beautiful." He murmured aloud.

"Yes he is. Would you like to see your wife now?"

"Yes that would be fine."

The nurse led him down the hall to room five. She stepped aside to let him into the room.

Petra glanced up when she heard someone enter the room. "Cordon! Have you seen our son? Isn't he handsome? I was thinking we should name him Andros Mikel Dante. Don't you think that name fits him so well?"

"Yes it does. I agree that's the right name for him."  
Three days later Petra was confused. She was lying in her hospital bed and she had not seen her husband since she gave birth to Andros. Then she realized she had not seen Andros either. She hit the call button.

A harried looking nurse hurried into the room. "Can I get you anything Petra?" She asked.

"Yes I would like to see my son."

Her eyes bulged. "But I thought your husband said you didn't want your son."

"Excuse me? What do you mean my husband said I didn't want my son?"

"Two days ago, your husband came in here with two people and said that his wife and him were getting a divorce and neither wanted the responsibility of the child and you were giving him up for adoption."

"That's absurd! I want to talk to a doctor right now!"

"Mrs. Dante I have a note your husband left for you. I promise no one has read it." She said and handed over the note.

Petra read it to herself.

Petra,

I could not allow you to raise Andros. I know what you and Jet had planned for Andros and I couldn't allow it. I have already filed for divorce and I don't want to see or hear from you again.

Cordon.

Petra burst into tears.  
Three months later Petra and Jet had been married for two months. Petra walked over to Jet pretending to be happy. "Guess what? I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!" Jet said.

However, Petra didn't look at all happy. "I don't want another baby! I want my Andros!" She said her lips trembling.

"Oh Petra. I know it hurts. However, if you honestly don't want the child we can give him or her to Dark Spectre to raise that way we would always know how it is. And we can see the child whenever we wanted to." Jet hated this idea but he knew how important it was to his wife. 'Dang that Cordon!'

"I never saw much of Astronema since I gave birth to her until recently. That is why she hates you so much. I didn't want her and she knew it. She is jealous of you. I think that's why she's so bent on killing you." She continued.

Thirteen years later Jet came into the main room of the ship. "Petra!" Jet called running to his wife. "They have a new Defender!"

"They have another one? And you sound excited." Petra said shaking her head.

"Petra it's the boy we sent the Rock Drones after! The one who has the lightning signature!"

"So they have him? How old is he?" Petra asked.

"Thirteen I think." Jet answered her.

"Get all of the info on him that you can! Stuff like who he is. Who his parents are that sort of thing." Petra ordered.

"Yes my dear I will get that info."  
Two years later Petra stood in the background watching the fight that was taking place in front of her on KO-35. The Sound Ranger was having difficulty with all of the drones that had jumped on him. He was trapped as she instructed the Rock Drones to do. However, Zhane ran over to give Andros a hand. She didn't mind that at all. She fired at both of them. They passed out and she, the Drones, Zhane, and Andros were teleported back up to the ship. When she landed, she saw Jet was inspecting the fallen Defenders. He hit something on their morphers and they morphed back to their regular clothes.

Petra stepped closer. Something clicked with her and she knew who the Sound Ranger was. "It's Andros." She whispered. Jet turned around when he heard that and could see it was true by the look in her eye.

Petra made the promise then and there. "I will do everything that it takes to keep Andros with me. I'll kill the other Defenders if that's what it takes."

"That's the story of your life Andros. It's the whole truth too." Petra said.

Andros laid there in shock. 'Was I destined to be evil?' He wondered. He passed out.

To be continued

Okay I promise number nine will be longer! I just wanted to clarify some things up and it will be in the present the whole time! Email me at with questions and suggestions.


	9. Trapped!

Disclaimer: Okay I will put it as easily as I can. If it is not someone you have seen on a show of Haim Saban's than it is mine.  
Suggested reading: You have to read the first eight or you will be beyond confused. There is also reference to what happened in "The Power of Friendship." Which is part of the Zeo Disaster series. I recommend you read that one too.  
Time frame: Where "If That's What it Takes." ends.  
Trapped!  
by: Dana 

Sora walked down the corridor of the Talorn with Dallas talking things over. Dallas paused in front of a door "This is the room Alexis and I share. That's where Zhane and Roland live." She said pointing at the room across from the one she was standing in front of. "The other groupings are Tommy and Jason. Andros has his own room. Then there is TJ and Carlos, and Cassie and Ashley rooms. Also Jimanya's room is off of the infirmary"

Sora nodded taking it all in. "Doesn't it seem kind of crowded up here?"

"Only when everyone's in their rooms." Dallas said with a smile. "Then we use traffic signals."

Sora started laughing. "Dal can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Sora."

In a lower voice she said, "Tell me about Tommy."

"Well let's see. He's nineteen and has been a Defender for two years." Dallas said pretending not to know what her sister wanted to know.

"No I mean what's he like!" Sora said.

"Oh why didn't you say so? Well let's see. I think Jason told me his girlfriend of about three years broke up with him yesterday. He is a nice guy. He just woke up from a coma and," Dallas said with a sly smile. "I think he was looking at you."

"Oh come on Dallas you said his girlfriend just broke up with him!"

"I know what I saw Sora. Come on I think him and the others are in the Rec. Room." Dallas said and led her down the hall.

"I just don't know." Dallas could hear Zhane's voice saying. "They've got three Defenders and because of how our powers are made we can't track them." Zhane explained.

"Sometimes being too cautious can be a bad thing." Billy said.

Dallas interrupted the conversation. "Well back than hiding who we were was an important detail. We had to keep our energies hidden especially on KO-35. It really doesn't work anymore though the scramblers. It's really just Astronema blocking them. They used to work well until there was that big shooting at our ship."

"I still can't believe you guys are Defenders." Sora said shaking her head.

"Neither can I. I thought Tommy and Jason had a fight because neither of them was in Angel Grove at the same time. Adam, Kimberly, and Rocky all told me they were in Los Angeles. Supposedly that's what Adam and Rocky told Kimberly."

"I was really surprised when Kim asked me how Los Angeles was." Tommy said.

"Me too." Jason agreed.

Sora looked at her watch. "I have to go home. I have cheerleading practice very early in the morning. It was nice meeting all of you. I'm glad we get to Ranger together."

They all said goodbye and watched Sora teleport away.

When Sora landed, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She got into a fighting position. It jumped out and revealed itself to be Darkonda. Sora raised her communicator "Guys Darkonda's at my house!"

"Come on sister of the Sun Ranger." He challenged.

"It's Morphin Time!" She yelled.

"Sound Power!"

"Ah so you're a Defender now. No matter, no one's here to help you."

"She's not alone Darkonda." Tommy spoke up from behind Darkonda. Darkonda turned around and saw the rest of the Defenders and Rangers.

"Ah so the others come. Along with a new Ranger too. That is cute. Maybe we should take more of you. See what else you come up with." Darkonda laughed. "Quanatrons attack!" He commanded.

Quanatrons instantly surrounded them. They immediately got to it. They weren't having any trouble fighting the Quanatrons.

Tommy ducked under an intended blow to see Darkonda approaching Sora. Tommy ran over to help. Darkonda turned around and fired at Tommy. Tommy instinctively ducked. Darkonda took the chance to close the gap and had a hold of Sora. Tommy jumped to his feet and tried to pull Sora out of Darkonda's grasp. He was hit with the handle of the sword just as he pulled Sora away from Darkonda. He fell into Sora's arms. Jason hurried over to grab Tommy and teleport him up to the ship. "Come on Darkonda." Jason challenged. He turned towards Sora. "Teleport up. He's after you."

Sora nodded and was gone.

"You'll pay for that Thunder Ranger!" Darkonda swore.

"What are you waiting for Darkonda?" Jason asked. Zhane who saw the problem joined Jason.

"I'll be back for her I swear it." Darkonda promised and teleported away.

Dallas came up to them. "He's after my sister? Why?" She wondered aloud. "Where is my sister anyway?"

"I told her to teleport back up to the Talorn. Darkonda wasn't wasting time about getting her. He knocked Tommy out." Jason said.

"Come on let's go back up to the ship." Zhane said.

They teleported up and saw Sora standing waiting for them. "Hey guys." She said. "What am I going to do? I don't think I can go home with the fear that Astronema's goons will try to kidnap me."

"I'm going to go tell mom and dad about us being Defenders. They'll understand better. With school just hang around with Ashley, Cassie, TJ and Carlos."

Tommy staggered into the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more of help but Darkonda hit me with his sword."

"That's alright Tommy we understand." Cassie said.

"I'm going to go down to Earth now." Dallas said.

"I'll go with you just in case." Zhane spoke up.

They teleported to Earth and hurried to Sora's house.

Dallas knocked on the door while Zhane looked behind them. Denise Meyerson opened the door. "Dallas! Zhane! This is a pleasant surprise! Come on in."

"Thanks mom." Dallas said as she and Zhane walked into the house. "We have something important to tell you."

"Do you need your father here also?" Denise asked. They nodded. "Geff! Come down here a sec." She yelled.

Geff came down. "Dallas! Zhane this is a surprise!"

"Mom, Dad I have something important to tell you. Do you remember the group on KO-35 called the Defenders?"

"I believe so. We weren't around to see them for long." Geff answered her.

"Well the reason you couldn't find me was because I'm a Defender. The Sun Defender to be exact. Sora just became the Sound Defender."

"Just now?" Denise asked.

"Yes just now as in today. Three of our other Defenders have been captured. Them being Alexis, Roland, and Andros."

"Amazing. I would have never guessed Dal. Where's Sora?" Geff asked looking around. "She wasn't captured too was she?"

"No. She almost was though." Zhane finally spoke up. "We want to keep her on the Talorn. She can stay with Cassie, TJ, Ashley, and Carlos during school. It would be safer for her."

"I understand." Denise said sighing. "My two girls are Defenders."

"Denise why don't you and Dallas go up and pack some clothes for Sora. Zhane and I'll stay down here." Geff suggested.

Denise nodded and she and Dallas hurried up the stairs. "Is there room for Sora?"

"She'll be staying in my room till we get Alexis back then she'll probably share a room with another Ranger." Dallas said.

They got to work packing clothes, books, schoolbooks, toiletries, and other things Sora would need. They headed downstairs with their hands full. Zhane jumped to his feet and took the box out of Denise's arms.

"Bye." Dallas said while she and Zhane teleported out.  
Andros came to realizing he was alone this time. He put his hands on the floor in hopes of pulling himself into a sitting position but he was too week. He remained laying on the floor. He heard the door near him open and light enter the room. It was Jet. He walked over to Andros and put a tray down.

"I thought you might want some food. I don't think you have the strength to sit up by yourself. Let me help you." Jet said and gently pulled Andros to a sitting position and leaned him against the wall. "There. Do you think you can feed yourself?"

"Yes."

"Fine then." Jet said and left the room.

Andros picked up the first item and inspected it. 'Looks alright to me.' He put it in his mouth and started chewing. He forgot how good it was to eat actual food. Jimanya was worried chewing would exhaust him and gave him shots of food substances. 'Ah that's what she meant!' Andros thought, as he was growing tired. 'I will never doubt Jimanya again.' He slumped to the floor and fell asleep.

Petra walked in, saw the uneaten food, and picked it up. She looked down at Andros. 'Poor kid. Dang that Cordon! If he hadn't done that Andros would be alright.'  
Jason, Billy, and Tommy were talking in the Rec. Room. "It's great that you're a member of the team Billy." Jason said.

"I almost can't believe I am. I hope I can help with computers. The way this place looks, it looks like Alexis has done a good job."

"Yeah computers have always been her specialty." Tommy paused as he began to get dizzy. He put a hand on his forehead and abruptly passed out.

Billy and Jason exchanged confused and concerned looks. "I'll go get Jimanya." Jason said and hurried to his feet in search of Jimanya.  
Andros found himself in a place he had become accustomed too. This was the Dream World. 'Hey I can contact Jimanya!' "Jimanya!" He called.

There was a flash of light and Jimanya appeared. "Andros!" Jimanya said rather surprised.

There was another flash of light and Tommy appeared. He had a very surprised look on his face. "I'm not even going to ask." Tommy said. "Jason and Billy must be freaking out because one minute I'm talking to them the next I'm here."

"Well that confirms my suspicions. You've got a concussion Tommy." Jimanya said. She returned to the matter at hand. "Andros how are you doing? Where are you?"

"I think I'm in the dungeon on Petra and Jet's ship. When I'm awake it's really painful. Petra told me some things about her past, my past, and my father's past. Jimanya did you know Astronema was my half-sister?"

Jimanya sighed and looked down. "Yes. I didn't tell you because Camille thought it would be better for you if you didn't know. Maybe we should have told you."

Andros was confused. "Wouldn't it have answered a lot of what's going on if I had known?"

"Yes. Nevertheless, you know now. Try to stay in this Dream World as long as you can. You won't hurt here." Jimanya reminded him.

"Okay." Andros said and saw Tommy disappear. "What happened to Tommy? Why does he have a concussion?"

"Oh. Darkonda hit him in the head with his sword. He was knocked out." Jimanya answered him. "I've got to go. Contact me anytime." Jimanya said and disappeared.  
Jimanya opened her eyes and saw Jason was the one trying to wake her. "Jason?" She asked wearily.

"It's Tommy. He passed out." Jason said worriedly.

"Where is he?" Jimanya asked as she jumped to her feet. 'Well I have to check him anyway. He might be fine in Dream World but here is another story.'

"In the Rec. Room. Follow me." Jason said.

Tommy was awake and sitting up still with a hand on his forehead when Jason and Jimanya entered the room. "Tommy are you okay?" Jimanya asked rushing to his side.

Tommy understood that he should not mention what was discussed in the Dream World in front of the others. "Just really dizzy. I guess the blow was worse then we thought."

"Here let me look." Jimanya said coming closer to Tommy. "Follow my finger." She said. She also had Tommy do a few other things before she shook her head. "You definitely have a mild concussion. As I have learned from reading about humans, you need to stay up for twenty-four hours. Sorry Tommy." She said sympathetically.

"Tough break Tommy. Do you want me and Billy to keep you company?" Jason asked.

"No, no that's okay. I'll be fine." Tommy said.

"We insist." Jason said. Billy nodded.

"Tommy you need someone to make sure your awake and they did volunteer." Jimanya pointed out.

"All right I guess there's no sense in arguing with you. It probably won't make you stop pestering me." Tommy said reluctantly.  
In a building on Cortro, a robed man hurried into a room where a meeting was being held. He hurried over to the leader of the group. "Cordon I need to talk to you."

"What is it Rojer?" Cordon asked.

"It's about Andros." He whispered. Rojer was the only one in the group, besides Cordon, who was around long enough to know about Andros.

The eyes on the face of Cordon widened with fright and signaled Rojer to follow him out of the room. "What's wrong with my son?"

"Cordon I don't know. I got a message from a woman named Jimanya saying your son was in danger." Rojer answered.

"Jimanya? As in Princess Jimanya of Edenoi?" Cordon asked.

"I believe so. I cannot be sure though. She did not say much about what happened just told me to tell you to contact her on a ship. Hold on the name of the ship escapes me. I think it was called The Talorn. I think that's what she said."

'The Talorn. Something must be wrong for her to be there.' Cordon thought. "Thank you. Tell the others for me that the meeting is adjourned." Cordon said and hurried to his quarters. He sent a message to the Talorn. 'It's late I hope someone's still awake.'  
Zhane was checking the Command Room before going to his room for the night. Dimitria had gone into her own warp area for the night. He was leaving the room when he heard a beeping. He looked down at monitor and it said INCOMING MESSAGE.

Zhane hit the button. He saw a light blond hared man looking at him curiously. "How can I help you?" Zhane asked.

"I need to speak to Princess Jimanya. I know she is on this ship. She left a message for me saying she needed to talk to me. Tell her its Cordon." The mysterious man said.

"Sure." Zhane said sparing him a confused look before leaving the room. He hurried to Jimanya's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jimanya's voice said.

Zhane came in and saw the young Edenoid Princess turned around and looking at him with a surprised and yet gentle smile on her face. "Oh hello Zhane. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes. There is a message in the Command Room for you. Someone named Cordon said he was returning your call."

"Cordon? He returned the message rather quickly." Jimanya muttered. 'Of course, he did. It is his son.' Looking back up at Zhane, she smiled. "Thank you Zhane." She said and hurried out of the room with Zhane following her.

She got to the Command Room and saw Cordon. "Cordon. Thank you for returning my message so quickly."

"No problem." Cordon said and then saw the man who answered the message was still there. "Who's that?"

"Who?" She turned around and finally noticed Zhane was behind her. "Oh this is Zhane. He is the leader of the Defenders and Rangers. It's all right if he's in here." Jimanya answered.

Cordon sighed before continuing. "You left a message with Rojer that there was something wrong with Andros."

"Let me start at the very beginning. Alexis and Roland were each replaced at separate times. A Quanatron replaced Roland. We think it happened during a late night fight. Alexis was replaced sometime that we're not sure of. Dallas thinks it was after everyone else returned to the ship after the fight. A Quanatron did not replace Alexis. Petra replaced her. We didn't realize it until it was too late. Andros, who had been out of the fight because of injuries, hurried down to Earth to help the Thunder Ranger. He was fired at again. Petra, who was in the guise of Alexis, ran to help Andros. She lost her disguise and teleported Andros away. Andros contacted me and told me he was on Petra and Jet's ship."

"Contacted you?" Cordon asked in surprise.

"Yes well he does have the lightning signature. Anyway, I thought you might want to know. As far as I can tell, Petra and Jet won't harm him. Petra still has a love for her son."

"Of course she does." Cordon sighed and looked down. "I never expected her to lose that. She almost had Andros before Zordon was able to tell him what was really going on. But Petra, who has always hated Zordon, was able to destroy him. Antiqua is gone also."

"I know it's a shame. Antiqua is a great woman er being. We'll get her back Cordon." Jimanya said remembering how close Cordon and Antiqua were. "I think the best you can do is help get Andros back. Even if the Civiens won't harm Andros, there is still a fear that the injuries won't do him any good. He shouldn't have rushed out of here to help Jason but I guess he saw there was no choice. Camille told me once 'I hope you have someone that is as thick headed as you are to train.' Well she got her wish. I have two of them." Zhane smiled after hearing that.

"I'll look into all of this Jimanya and will get back to you. Don't hesitate to contact me if you find anything either. We'll it's late there so I'll let you go. It was nice meeting you Zhane." Cordon said and signed off.

Zhane looked at Jimanya expectantly. "Andros's father right?"

Jimanya looked at him surprised but then smiled. "Yes Cordon is Andros's father. Interesting family tree if I ever saw one." 'More then he knows. But I'm not going to tell him about Astronema being Andros's half-sister.' "I'm going to check on Jason, Tommy, and Billy. Tommy has to stay awake and Billy and Jason volunteered to stay up with him." Jimanya left the room and looked in the infirmary. She saw all three sitting on the floor chatting.

Tommy stopped and saw Jimanya. "Hi Jimanya! Is there something you need?"

Jimanya couldn't help but smile. That's what she found herself asking for the last couple of weeks. "No. I just wanted to see how you guys were doing. I see you're all right. I'm going to turn in for the night. Wake me if you need anything. " Jimanya said and exited the room.  
Astronema walked briskly down to the dungeon. She paused and nodded at the monster that was standing watch. He moved out of the way to allow her to enter. When she got into the cell she noticed both Alexis and Roland were asleep very close to each other. She nudged Roland with her staff.

Roland sat up quickly and glared at Astronema. "What do you want?" He asked. The noise brought Alexis awake.

"Just making sure you were still here. How do you like the cell?" Astronema asked.

"It's much better on our own ship thank you." Alexis answered her. She tried standing but her ankle wouldn't allow her.

"Ever the polite one are we Alexis?" Astronema asked as she fired at Alexis's ankle.

Alexis fell clutching her ankle biting her lip to keep from crying aloud.

Roland got up and stood protectively over Alexis.

Astronema grew bored and left the room.

Roland bent down and inspected Alexis's ankle. The ankle was swollen again. 'Dang that Astronema.' Roland turned to Alexis. "Shh. She's gone. It's all right."

However Alexis knew it wasn't all right. They needed to get out of there before Astronema killed them both.  
Billy, Jason, and Tommy were still discussing things in the infirmary. They tried everything they could think of to not fall asleep.

Billy decided he might as well tell them what happened on Aquitar. "Cestria and I were in love. It was evident to both of us and all that were on Aquitar. But I was beginning to really miss Earth. Cestria knew it too. She finally told me 'Billy I know you want to go home so go.' I asked her why? And told her that I love her. She just simply shook her head and told me that she loved me too but it was hurting her to see me so sad. I'll probably go back and visit Aquitar. She's probably already moved on with her life."

"I doubt it man. How could she move on when she had you?" Jason said teasingly. Seeing that it was probably a good idea to change the subject he did so. "Has anyone heard from Aisha?"

"I haven't talked to her since everyone came back to save my life. Probably too busy in Africa." Tommy suggested

"I think Kim told me she got a letter from Aisha not long after she went back to Florida. The letter mostly asked how Tommy was adjusting. So she definitely still thinks about us." Billy said.

"Speaking of adjusting, how are you holding up bro?" Jason asked looking at Tommy.

"With staying awake or the fact that Kat broke up with me?" Tommy asked.

"The second one of course!" Jason said rolling his eyes.

"It hurts you know? But I can see why she did it. She had no way of knowing I'd be back. Jase your lucky Emily never gave up on you."

"That's because she didn't know I was going to another planet to fight a war!" Jason reminded him.

"Tommy I do have a question for you. I think Jason could agree with me on this one. But I saw you giving Sora the eye." Billy said.

"She's a really nice girl. Even if I was interested in her, the feeling's probably not mutual." Tommy said. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Oh come on. She was giving you the eye also. She's not that much younger then you." Jason reminded him.

"Just two years. Not that big of an age difference you're right." Tommy said.

"Well then you should ask her out." Billy said.

"I'll think about it." Tommy said. They went back to sharing stories of what had been happening the past two years.  
Zhane walked back to his room pausing at Dallas and Alexis's room. He saw both Sora and Dallas were asleep. He almost thought it was Alexis in the lower bunk but knew it wasn't. Sighing he walked to his own room. It felt so empty now. The only thing that was keeping him from breaking down was the idea that Alexis and Roland were together, and Andros wasn't in any immediate danger.  
The next morning everyone was gathered in the feeding area. Tommy, Jason, and Billy looked like they were about to drop. The others looked much better however.

When Sora came in she saw the only seat left was the one next to Tommy. She sat down and thought she saw Dallas, Jason, and Billy exchanging looks. She decided it would be best to ignore it. "This is definitely going to be an experience. Ashley, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and I compared schedules. Though we never noticed it before, I am in a class with at least one of them every period of the day."

"That's great to hear." Zhane noticed how tired Jason and Billy was. "Jason and Billy you guys go to sleep Dallas and I can make sure Tommy doesn't fall asleep." He suggested.

"Thanks Zhane." Billy said stifling a yawn. He nudged Tommy who looked like he was about to fall straight into the food he was eating. "Twelve more hours Tommy then you can sleep all you want." He promised.

"I just had to get a concussion on top of everything else." Tommy mumbled.

"Well if you didn't Sora would have been captured." Dallas reminded him. "If you hadn't pulled Sora away and fallen back into her Darkonda would have gotten her."

"True." Tommy consented.

Cassie looked at her watch. "Oh! We've got to go. See you guys this afternoon." Cassie, Sora, Ashley, Carlos, and TJ teleported down to Earth to go to school without haste.

Tiffany Walkinson hurried over to Sora and Ashley when she saw them enter the building. "Sara! Ashley! You guys missed Cheerleading practice! Mrs. Carlington was about to throw a fit. She gave the rest of us this long lecture about since today's the last day before winter break it's important to be here for practice. And she also said that since the game's tomorrow we have to stay late."

'Oh no we completely forgot about practice!' "I'm sorry Tiff." Sora apologized.

"Me too. I can't believe I slept late!" Ashley added.

"You better come up with a good excuse when we have cheerleading practice this afternoon." Tiffany said. She looked down and noticed the big scratch on Sora's hand. "What happened to your hand Sara?"

"Oh this? It's a paper cut." Sora said. She remembered how she got it. It was when Darkonda was trying with all his might to keep Tommy from pulling her away. She didn't think it was that noticeable.

"Okay." Tiffany said deciding it was best not to argue. "Oh look at the time. The bell's about to ring. I'll see you guys at practice." She said and hurried down the hall.

"I can't believe I forgot about morning practice!" Sora said sighing as she and Ashley walked to first period.

"Don't feel too bad. So did I." Ashley reminded her.  
After a long practice Ashley and Sora teleported up to the ship happily. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the eating area." Sora suggested.

Ashley looked at the clock in the hall. "It's seven o'clock I wonder if anyone's in there?"

"Since it's seven Tommy probably fell into bed. The others are probably in the Rec. Room or in the Command Room."

"Hey Sora? Have you thought about the Holiday Dance that's being held for all of Angel Grove?" Ashley asked.

"Sort of. No one's asked me." Sora said.

"That's because it's a Sadie Hawkins Dance. You're supposed to ask a guy." Ashley reminded her.

"Hmm. I don't know who I want to ask."

"You could ask Tommy." Ashley said with a grin.

"Sure and you can ask Carlos." Sora joked.

"I would like to ask Andros but he's not here. And I doubt he's in shape enough to go to the dance even if he was here."

"I've never met Andros. Is he a nice guy?"

"You'll like him trust me. He's kind of quiet though. There is something about him that he's hiding. I don't know why. It's like one of those secrets only the Defenders know."

"Not all Defenders. I don't know what he's hiding." Sora said as she and Ashley walked into the eating area. They saw Cassie and TJ were eating. "Hi guys."

"That was a really late practice. You guys must be starving." TJ said and moved out of the way.

"So where are the others?" Ashley asked.

"Well Tommy's asleep. I think Dallas and Zhane are in the Command Room. Carlos is at his home. Billy's around here somewhere. I think I saw him looking over Alexis's computer. And I think Jason went to visit his parents or something." Cassie answered her.

"I was just asking Sora this. What are you guys doing for the Holiday Dance?" Ashley asked.

Cassie and TJ both blushed. "Well I just asked TJ to go and he accepted." Cassie answered.

"I'm not sure who I want to ask. With all of this excitement of joining the Defenders I completely forgot." Sora said. Ashley and Cassie exchanged smiles. Sora noticed this. "Why is it whenever I walk into a room someone is always exchanging looks or smiles. Is there something I should know about?" She asked rather flustered.

"It's nothing Sora." Ashley said reaching for an apple. "Don't worry about it."

Sora sighed and tried to forget.

Just then the alarms went off. "Okay that's it. I'm getting Astronema a clock." Ashley said putting her apple down. She and the others rushed to the Command Room.

Seconds later they were joined by Billy, Dallas, Zhane and even Tommy who looked tired.

Zhane was bent down in front of the monitors. "Jason come in. You need to get up to the ship ASAP!" He didn't wait for a reply before contacting Carlos. "Carlos come in. You need to get up to the ship ASAP!"

Jason materialized followed by Carlos. "What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Astronema has sent down a monster and Quanatrons. We need to get down to Earth and stop them." Zhane informed him. "Tommy are you up to this? You look tired."

"I'm fine. Let's go get rid of them." Tommy answered.

"It's Morphin Time!" Zhane yelled.

"Sound Power!" Sora called

"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.

"Thunder Power!" Jason called.

"Sun Power!" Dallas called.

"Star Power!" Zhane called.

"Let's Rocket!" Billy, Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and Ashley called.  
When they got down to Earth they ran over and attacked the Monster and the Quanatrons. Ecliptor, Elgar, and Darkonda teleported down soon after.

Ecliptor went right after Zhane. "Come on Star Ranger!" He taunted. Zhane called for his weapon and got right into fighting Ecliptor. Ecliptor pulled out his sword and knocked the weapon out of Zhane's hands.

Meanwhile Jason, Tommy, and TJ were fighting Darkonda. Tommy's head was starting to hurt, but he wouldn't let Darkonda have the pleasure of knowing it was.

Darkonda had just knocked Tommy and TJ to the ground. Now he was making his way towards Jason. "I said I'd get you back for yesterday Thunder Ranger! Now I will." He pulled out his sword. But before he could even do anything his sword fell out of his hands. He turned around and saw it was Sora who had done it. "So there you are Sound Ranger! My queen would like to meet you."

"I don't think so!" Sora said charging him. Darkonda simply swatted her away and watched her hit the ground.

He slowly approached her but saw someone jumped in front of him. "Leave my sister alone!" Dallas yelled pushing him away. Darkonda simply kicked her and watched her tumble to the ground next to Sora.

Another person grabbed Darkonda and he was easily able to see that it was Tommy. "Don't you ever give up?" Darkonda asked before hitting him with a fireball. Tommy fell where Dallas and Sora were. Darkonda looked up and saw they were right outside of a cave. He was about to fire at the rocks when Zhane got away from Ecliptor. 'I try to get one person and everyone gets in the act. Darkonda turned around and caught Zhane trying to kick him in the back. He flung Zhane into Dallas. Then he fired and watched the rocks fall trapping the four Defenders.

"Give it up Rangers. You're now without a leader and three other Defenders. You may still have the Thunder Ranger on this side but even he can't help you!" Darkonda laughed.

"Yeah. We'll defeat you and feed you to the Rock Drones." Elgar put in.

Billy called for his Spiral Saber and was about to fire at Darkonda. Before he could, Darkonda, Ecliptor, and Elgar were teleported away.

"Great!" Jason fumed. He looked at the rocks and shook his head. "We need to get them out of there!" Jason said and started removing the rocks. The others quickly went to assist him.  
Inside of the cave, Zhane, Dallas, Sora, and Tommy were also examining the rocks that were blocking their path. "I should have known that was what Darkonda was attempting to do." Zhane said.

"There was no way of knowing he was going to do that Zhane!" Dallas reminded him. "The others will get us out."

"If Astronema doesn't stop them first." Zhane said.  
In the dungeon on Astronema's ship, Alexis could hear a celebration of some sort going on. "I wonder what's going on?" She wondered aloud.

"It can't be good whatever it is." Roland said shaking his head. He could hear some of the conversation.

"They are down to six. It'll be easy pickings now." Astronema's voice sounded gleeful.

"Oh no!" Alexis whispered looking at Roland with scared eyes. Roland did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her.  
Jimanya watched the Rangers and one Defender working to get the rocks out of the way. There was a flash of light and Cordon appeared.

"Jimanya I've got a plan." He said.

To be continued...

Okay that's it for part nine. I'm writing this on a laptop on a freeway in Montana. I'm on vacation! Boy did I need one. Just kidding about needing one. So if that explains why my story is weird then there you go. I told some of you that this fanfic was going to be called "Destinies Met." But the title no longer seemed to fit the story. Part ten is on the drawing board. I have a pretty good idea on where I'm taking it. And no it won't be the end. I'm throwing in another surprise. I love surprises myself. I hope you all do too. Email me at


	10. Holiday Miracles

Disclaimer: Goodness let's see if you've seen the characters on TV then they are Haim Saban's. If you haven't they are mine  
Author's note: Part ten already! I've had a lot of fun writing this series. I hope you have all been enjoying it.  
Suggested reading: So you don't get confused, there is an order to the fanfics I have written. This began with Zeo Disaster (The Power of Friendship, Earthquake, and Katastrophe), then went to Defenders sub-series (Defenders, Secrets and Lies, Dreams, Revenge, and Aftermath.), then it went to Protectors of Space (Visit, Light of Hope, Never Forget, Please Forgive Me, Is This Love, Lightning Crashes, The Ties That Bind, If That's What it Takes, and Trapped.) So please read all of those first. I did switch the history of Power Rangers in the Zeo Disaster Series so that's a good one to be familiar with.  
Time frame: Where Trapped ends.  
Holiday Miracles  
by: Dana 

Jason was pulling more rocks out when he heard voices behind him. At first he thought that they were the other Defenders. Maybe they had been able to teleport out. No such luck though. It was normal civilians.

Jason turned around when he heard a familiar voice say, "Can we help?" The voice belonged to Adam Park. Standing next to him was Rocky DeSantos and Kimberly Hart. There were other people there that he didn't know.

Billy turned around also and smiled. But it was TJ that spoke up first. "Sure. We need to get the rocks out of the way. There are four Defenders trapped inside of there."

The people got into there immediately. Working quickly in hopes to save the four Defenders.  
Zhane looked over at Dallas and Sora who were huddled in a corner trying to stay warm. They had all morphed back to their regular clothes not long after the rocks fell in front of them. "You two okay?" He asked

Dallas nodded.

"Yeah just cold. I can't believe our morphing energy is blocked. I am definitely not dressed for this type of area." Sora said looking down at her blue T-shirt and jean shorts.

"None of us are Sora." Zhane said looking at Dallas who was wearing a purple skirt and a black T-shirt and looked down at his own gray T-shirt and khaki shorts. He had taken his windbreaker off and put it over Tommy who was sleeping off a headache.

Dallas saw Zhane looking over at Tommy. "Do you think he'll be all right?"

"He still has a concussion Dallas. It probably wasn't wise for him to go down and fight. He probably smacked his head after being knocked down by Darkonda. I'm sure he'll be all right. He never did get much sleep." He reminded her.

Sora sat down next to Tommy and watched him sleep. 'You better be all right Tommy.'  
After a brief meeting with Jimanya, Cordon had just teleported down onto Petra and Jet's ship and was walking around. It still amazed him that no one had spotted him. He however knew Rock Drones were stupid creations that wouldn't know he was an enemy or not. However he saw someone looking at him from a corner. 'I've been spotted.' He thought grabbing his blaster. Unfortunately that thing teleported away most likely to tell Jet and Petra that he was there. He walked into a room and realized it was the throne room.

"Well, well, well look who's here. It's my ex-husband." Petra's chilling voice greeted him.

"I want to make this meeting short. Where's my son?" Cordon asked with the same coldness in his voice as Petra had.

"Your son? You're the one who gave him away. I think I have more claim to him then you do. At least I want my son." Petra said.

"I had to give him to someone. Look at what's happened to him since he found out he was your son. You almost killed him when you were seeking revenge on Zordon. You never thought Andros would be hurt did you? He's been injured severely twice and now you keep him here. Petra I doubt you even care about Andros."

Petra reached out and slapped Cordon as hard as she could. "How dare you! Saying something like that. I love Andros. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been injured twice!"

"You made your own daughter jealous of her half-brother. You gave your own daughter away to the monarch of evil to raise. That was your own fault Petra. Would you have done the same thing to Andros?" Cordon said rubbing the area where he had been slapped.

"Of course not. Besides if it wasn't for you stealing Andros I wouldn't have."

"Petra this is getting us nowhere. I want Andros. And I want him now. He needs to be with his friends. They are the ones who have been more like a family to him, then anyone else."

"You're right as always Cordon. This is getting us nowhere." Petra said looking behind him.

Cordon turned around quickly and saw Jet standing behind him with his staff in hand.  
"You okay Lex?" Roland asked Alexis who had been quiet.

"I'm okay I'm just worried about the others. What did she mean by they were down to six? There's you, Andros, and I. We heard Astronema and Petra talking. Andros is with Petra and Jet. So that leaves Zhane, Jason, Tommy, Dallas, Cassie, TJ, Ashley, and Carlos. That's eight so two are injured? Maybe Tommy's still in the coma. Which could be the case. But I just don't understand." Alexis said shaking her head.

"Since when has Astronema ever made sense Alexis?" Roland asked.

Before Alexis could answer he door opened. Astronema appeared with her staff. "I heard that Roland." She said looking at them curiously.

"Eavesdropping Astronema? Don't you have anything better to do?" Alexis said angrily. There was always something about Astronema that sparked something in her. Astronema always pushed her to the edge. She couldn't keep her mouth shut. Maybe it was because of what Astronema had done to her.

"Well your Astro Ranger friends and the Thunder Ranger are busy clearing away rocks. I didn't think I had to do anything about that." She glared down at Alexis. " Because you were so rude to me you will pay." She signaled to Quanatrons who came into the cell. They grabbed Roland and locked him against the wall leaving Alexis alone in front of Astronema.  
Jimanya paced the Talorn watching the Rangers progress. 'Okay Cordon's on Petra and Jet's ship I should get ready to go to Astronema's ship.' Cordon had a great plan. He knew Jimanya could go somewhere without being detected. She looked down at the monitors and mentally said, 'Hang on guys. I'm going to get Roland and Alexis back.'

She teleported down to Astronema's ship and didn't see anything. She saw Ecliptor walking down the hall and thought it would be best to follow him.  
Astronema held up her staff. "Come on Comet Ranger fight me. Aren't you the one with the fiery spirit?" She taunted.

"You don't scare me Astronema. You never have." Alexis spat right back.

"Sure you aren't scared Alexis." Astronema said.

Alexis unsteadily got to her feet. "Put your staff down Astronema. Or do you think you can't beat me without it?"

Astronema dropped her staff. "I can beat you without the staff. After all I have two good feet to stand on." She smirked looking down at Alexis's still swollen ankle.

Roland watched from the wall helplessly. "Astronema you aren't going to get away with this."

"Who's going to stop me Roland, you? Don't make me laugh. You are tied up on a wall." Astronema reminded him.

Alexis looked over at Roland with a smile that was trying to be reassuring. However, Roland saw the fear in her eyes. He watched with nervousness, as the girl he loved fought for her life against the evil princess.

Alexis ran towards Astronema ignoring the pain she was in. She managed to get a good kick in to Astronema. Astronema went flying to the ground. Alexis tried to keep from falling over herself.

Astronema got to her feet and grabbed her staff, which was laying only five feet away from her. "I've had enough of these games. Now to get rid of you for good!"  
"I recommend that you leave now. You are all alone on this ship. There are many Rock Drones that won't hesitate to kill you. So give up and leave right now." Jet told Cordon.

Cordon was glaring at both Petra and Jet. "I will leave as soon as I have my son." He watched as the Rock Drones came closer. However, Cordon had a trick up his sleeve. "I forgot to tell you something Petra." He raised a hand and watched the Rock Drones fly backwards. "I have learned a lot of magic since we last met." Cordon watched the Rock Drones run back from whence they came. He turned his attention back to Petra and Jet. "Now will you tell me where you put Andros?"

Petra looked at him in alarm. Jet saw the look also. He spoke up for his wife. "You are a foolish old man Cordon. You think your parlor tricks are enough to make us tell you where Andros is?" He asked with a laugh.

Cordon raised his hands again. He knocked Jet's staff out of his hands. Then flicked his wrist and watched Jet fly backwards and hit his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Cordon looked over at Petra. "Now will you tell me?" He asked starting to raise his hand.

Petra stopped him. "Yes. Follow me." She whispered. She led him down the stairs. "I never thought you had it in you to use magic. You always seemed to think magic was useless."

Cordon watched Petra carefully. "Not useless just unnecessary. But with you and Jet I knew I had to learn it. With the way you two fight there was just no way around it."

Petra stopped in front of the doorway. She sighed. "Here he is. You may never understand this Cordon. I'm not the witch that you seem to think I am. I care about people and believe it or not I used to care about you. What you said hurt. Do you know what it's like; to be told your son was taken by your own husband? You said I hated Andros and I would have done the same thing with him that I did with Astronema. But I love Andros. I've loved him from the minute I laid eyes on him. I never ever meant to hurt him. Astronema always was the one trying to kill him. I understand what you're saying. Take him now before I change my mind."

Cordon looked at Petra and saw that she was crying. "Thank you." He said and hurried into the room. He found Andros unconscious. Cordon carefully picked up his son and looked at Petra before teleporting. He saw that she looked pale and might pass out at any second. He spared her a quick smile before going.

When he landed on the Talorn the alarms went off once again. "Dimitria it's Cordon." He called. The alarms turned off.

He walked as quickly and as carefully as he could down to the infirmary. He didn't want to injure Andros more then he already was. He laid Andros on one of the tables. "I'll be right back." He whispered.

Cordon rushed into the Command Room. "Dimitria contact the Thunder Ranger right away. Tell him that Andros is back."

"I WILL DO THAT RIGHT AWAY." Dimitria said and went to contacting Jason.  
On Earth Jason got a message from Dimitria. "JASON ANDROS IS BACK. HE'S STILL TOO INJURED TO SEND DOWN TO HELP. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY TO KNOW THIS." The voice came through.

He silently cheered before turning to the Astro Rangers. "The Wind Ranger is back." He said.

All of the people were getting tired from taking rocks out of the way. When they heard the news their was excitement in the air. Which seemed to spark something with them and they worked faster to get the rocks out.  
Dallas paced the inside of the cave. She had a slight problem with claustrophobia, which she never realized she had until now.

"Sit down Dal. You're making us all dizzy." Tommy said from his spot on the floor.

"Sorry Tommy. I hate being in this closed environment. I'll stop pacing." Dallas said and sat on the floor next to Zhane.

Sora decided it would be best if their minds were off of what was going on. "Tommy what was your favorite power to hold? I know you said you've been the Green Ranger, the White Ranger, the White Ninjetti Ranger, and Zeo Ranger 5, and now you're the Lightning Ranger."

Tommy pondered this question for a moment before answering. "I'll tell you something about each of these powers. When I became a Power Ranger I wasn't chosen by Zordon, or Dimitria, or anyone that was good. No I was chosen by Rita Repulsa. Jason, Billy, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan were already Rangers by the time I joined. Jason was the one who freed me from the spell. He was the Red Ranger at the time. Jason and I became instant best friends. After I was on the team for awhile, Rita decided to steal my powers. She used a green candle to do so. I gave the coin to Jason to stop her from having the power. I was off the team for awhile and saw the others only a few times before Parents Day. During Parents Day I was teleported back up to the Command Center."

"The Command Center? I thought it was called the Power Chamber?" Zhane interrupted.

Tommy nodded and continued. "It was later after the Command Center was blown up by Rito Repulso and Goldar. Anyway back to what I was saying. When I was teleported up to the Command Center, I found out that Goldar had the power coins and the Dragon Dagger. Well every coin but the Dragonzord Coin which used to be mine. The Dragon Dagger was mine when I was the Green Ranger also. Zordon said he could infuse me with his own energy so I could get the Dragon Dagger and the power coins. I said I would take the chance. I didn't have much power and I had to fight Goldar and the Putties. I was able to get the dagger and called out the Dragonzord and had it take on Goldar and Scorpina. I got the coins and passed out from being electrocuted by the force field that surrounded the coins and dagger. When I came too my powers were restored but they wouldn't last. When Lord Zedd came, that was when my powers started really fading. Zedd tried everything he could to destroy my powers. He turned me evil so I could take the Sword of power. He locked me in a dimension while my powers were being drained, he sent a beetle to steal it also. He finally was successful, and I found myself powerless again."

Sora looked at him sympathetically. He flashed her a small smile before continuing. "I was at my uncle's cabin when Zordon teleported me up to become the White Ranger. I was surprised and happy. He named me the leader. I felt terrible because that meant I was replacing Jason as leader. But he told me he was cool with it, so I put it aside. Later we met three people. They were Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos. When Jason, Zack, and Trini were selected for the Peace Conference we needed to find them replacements. They chose Aisha, Adam, and Rocky to take their places."

Tommy went on to explain the Ninjetti Power and was at the point of when he was a Zeo Ranger. "Jason came back from the Peace Conference and took the Gold Ranger Powers. I don't know if you guys know who Trey is."

"We've met him." Zhane answered. Dallas nodded and Sora shook her head no.

Tommy continued. "During that time I was feeling really weak. I was really tired and felt run down. Jason was the only one who seemed to notice. I just kept going like nothing was wrong. I woke up one morning and could barely move. I had a big test that day and I knew I couldn't miss the day. My mother finally noticed how I was and almost refused to let me go to school. But I went for first period. Jason was visiting me when Prince Gasket sent down a monster. Jason wouldn't let me fight and I had to watch it on the news. The next day I felt great. I used a jetski on the lake. Gasket kidnapped me right off the lake and erased my memory with the Brain Drain device. He forced me to fight the others. Telling me I was the king of the Machine Empire, and that they were the evil ones. I had no way of knowing he was lying to me. I had no memory. They freed me by showing me that they were my real friends. That was great and all. A few days later, Kat, Jason, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and I were at the Youth Center hanging out. We started sparing and I don't know what happened but I passed out and came to in the hospital. They did a lot of tests on me and came up with that I was just exhausted. Jason was worried about me and went to Zordon. Zordon had tests done on me and discovered there were problems with my powers. All my changes in powers finally caught up with me and I was dying. The others went looking for an amulet to save my life and were successful. I couldn't hold powers anymore or so I thought." Tommy said looking at Dallas.

Dallas spoke up. "Yeah well who would have thought you had the lightning signature? Zordon probably knew but he didn't have that kind of morpher. So when we were looking for two new Defenders we did scans on both you and Jason. We discovered you had the signature to hold the power. That's why you were given the powers. It led to trouble but since it's a rare thing it would be suspected. Though you and Andros both have the signature."

Tommy nodded. "I really couldn't pick one particular power. They've all meant something to me. Though I wish the lightning power could get us out of here." He said sadly.

"We'll think of something Tommy." Zhane said.

Sora was thinking of a way to brighten Tommy's mood. "Tommy I have another question for you."

Tommy looked at her seriously. "Sure. Shoot."

Sora smiled and shyly said, "If we get out of here, will you be my date for the Holiday Dance?"

Tommy was shocked for a second before smiling. "We will get out of here, and I'd love too."

Zhane gazed at Dallas. "How about you Sun Ranger, want to be my date for the Holiday Dance?"

Sora laughed. "Zhane she can't."

Zhane's smile dropped. "Why not?"

"Because it's a Sadie Hawkins dance. She's supposed to ask you!" Sora answered.

Dallas giggled too. "Fine. Zhane you want to be my date for the Holiday Dance."

Zhane smiled. "Let me think about it for a minute." Dallas glared at him. "Well I don't think I have anything planned for then so I guess I will be your date." He was unprepared for the playful shove Dallas gave him.

"It's about time you two got serious. I thought it would never happen." Sora teased. "You've known each other for sixteen years and just now you two are dating?" Dallas sneaked up on her little sister and started tickling her. "Stop! I promise I'll be good." She said between giggles.

They heard someone clear their throat behind them. "Well I guess this is some kind of a party. Maybe we should just leave them here. They seem to be having a good time." A familiar voice said. Looking up they saw Jason, and Billy smiling down at them. It had been Jason who had spoken up before. "Billy teleport them back to the Talorn. I'll try to distract the others from coming in here. We can't let the people see them unmorphed." Jason said.

Billy nodded and looked at the four Defenders. "Hold on to me and we'll be out of here." They disappeared in a flash of red light.

Jason turned around and saw the others were arriving. "They teleported back up to the ship. I want to thank all of you for helping us free our friends. Your help was greatly appreciated." Then he and the others teleported back to the Talorn in their respective colors of light.  
Astronema once again knocked Alexis off her feet. No matter how many times she knocked Alexis down she always seemed to get up. "Give it up Alexis. You will never survive."

Alexis wouldn't give up. She knew she couldn't she charged Astronema and knocked her down. Unknown to Astronema and Alexis; Roland was being helped out of his chains by Jimanya. However, Astronema did see Roland approaching and she knew she needed to act fast. Astronema fired as much power of her staff at Alexis

Alexis was no longer looking at Astronema but at Roland. And never knew what hit her. She fell to the ground. Roland ran up to her and picked her up and they were gone.

When they landed on the Talorn Jimanya became visible again. "Hurry Roland! We need to get her to the infirmary! I don't like the look of her." They rushed to the room and found Cordon standing over Andros who was conscious. Roland put Alexis on the table. Alexis was still unconscious. She turned to Roland. "Please go. I need to examine Alexis. And it would be better if you weren't in here. I'll let you know what I find right away."

Roland was going to protest but thought better of it and left the room where he bumped into Zhane.

"Roland! Your back!" Zhane said and hugged him. He looked around. "Where's Alexis?"

"Astronema and Alexis fought. Astronema fired her staff at Alexis. Alexis passed out and that's all I know." Roland said. He was starting to cry.  
"Cordon could you help me?" Jimanya asked from her position next to Alexis.

"Sure." He said and rushed over. "What do you need me to do?"

"I think she's comatose but I could be wrong. It's not the same thing that put Tommy into a coma though. I...I wanted another opinion." She said in a shaky voice.

"Sure." Cordon said in a quiet voice. He began the scan.  
Zhane led Roland to the Rec. Room. "Everyone's in here." He said. Seeing Roland's questioning look. "Roland this is Billy Cranston. He took the Red Astro Powers. And this is Sora Dallas's sister." He said.

"Hi good to meet you." Roland said sadly. He noticed Tommy was sitting next to Sora. "It's nice to see you're awake Tommy."

"It's great to see you. Where's Alexis?" Tommy asked.

Zhane and Roland exchanged looks. Before they could say anything the door opened and Cordon and Jimanya entered the room.

"Guys we have bad news. So I'll tell it to you straight. Alexis is in a coma. We don't think she's going to make it." Jimanya said sadly. She looked away trying not to cry.

Roland went as white as a sheet and fainted onto Zhane.

"I thought he might have that reaction." Jimanya said.

"What about Andros?" Ashley asked.

"He'll be fine. Cordon was able to heel most of Andros's wounds." Jimanya told her.

"If he could heel Andros, why couldn't he help Alexis?" Jason asked.

"Alexis is too injured to help. We'll just have to hope for the best." Cordon said.  
Alexis felt herself falling. When she opened her eyes she saw her brother, Jay, running outside of the house. She gasped when she saw herself at about six years old running behind him. She just stood there and watched them run straight to the park.

Jay, being twelve, was embarrassed at the idea of being seen with his little sister. "Lexi." Jay said calling her by her least favorite nickname, "Go play in the sandbox I'll be over there playing soccer with the others. Don't go anywhere! Don't talk to strangers."

"Okay Jay." She said happily and ran over to the sandbox.

Jay watched for a second before shaking his head and joining his friends. 'Why does mom always insist I bring her along?'

When Alexis got to the sandbox she noticed there were three other kids her age. "Hi!" She said.

The reddish brown hared girl smiled at her. "Hi my name is Dallas."

The almost white blond haired boy sitting next to her smiled and said, "I'm Zhane."

The little boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes looked up shyly and quietly said, "Roland."

"My names Alexis but you can call me Lex." She said. Scooping up some sand and letting it slide through her fingers. She was trying to figure out how small it was. Her mother always said to friends, 'This is Alexis. She'll be getting straight A's in school I can tell.'

Roland watched her doing that and said, "Wouldn't it be nice if we could count how much sand is in a handful?"

"I was just trying to figure out how small it was." Alexis said with a smile.

Desana Meyerson, carrying a baby in her arms, came up to them and smiled. "Dallas would you like some juice? You other kids can have some too."

Roland and Zhane got up. Alexis remained looking at her brother playing soccer. She shook her head. "No thanks."

"You sure?" Desana asked.

"Yes." Alexis answered certainly.

Roland sat back down. "I don't want a drink thank you." He told the woman.

Desana shook her head as she walked away. A few minutes later Dallas and Zhane came back with juice in their hands. "You guys sure you don't want any? We can share with you."

There seemed to be a bond between the four immediately. They played and talked for awhile. Then Jay walked up to them. "Come on Alexis it's time to go home."

Alexis jumped to her feet and turned back towards the others. "Bye!" She said happily while waving.

Jay looked back and shook his head before pulling his sister down the path.  
A week later, kids were arriving for Dallas's birthday. One of the first to arrive was Zhane. He handed Dallas a small gift and Dallas grabbed his hand and pulled him into the family room.

"Hi I'm Jada Alderez. Thank you for inviting Zhane to the party." She said and walked into the house.

"No problem. Thanks for coming. My name is Desana Meyerson. And this little one is Sora." She said pointing to the infant in the crib.

No sooner had they came into the house the doorbell rang. Opening the door she saw Alexis and Jay.

"Well hello!" Desana said bending down to look at her. "I remember you from the park. Dallas was so glad that you could come." She turned to Jay. "And you must be Jay. Your mother said you would be walking your sister here. Come on in. My name is Desana. The other kids are in the family room Alexis. Can I get you something to drink Jay?"

"No thank you ma'am." He said and helped Alexis out of her coat. He handed Desana the present.

Roland was the last to arrive and he came in shyly handing over a carefully wrapped present to Desana. She led him into the family room. "Okay kids time to get this party rolling."

They played many games. There was this game where the kids were split into teams of four. Zhane, Dallas, Alexis, and Roland all ended up on the same team. They played happily and were content. They formed a quick friendship and hadn't separated from each other since.

Alexis watched that part of her life with a smile.

It was seven years later and Dallas, Zhane, Roland and Alexis, who were all thirteen, were hurrying to keep the base they were working at from falling apart. There were yells by the commander and it was chaos in the building. "Roland do you see where the Civiens are?" Alexis asked.

"They aren't far. They are maybe five miles from here. You are all doing a good job. You are all keeping your cool. That's great I wish the others could do that. We need to keep them from capturing this base." Commander Wilter spoke up from behind them.

"Yes sir." They all said in unison.

They were all recruited a year ago to help with the war against the Civiens. Alexis and Roland mostly were recruited because of their knowledge of technology. Zhane and Dallas were recruited because they both were great fighters, and could help if the situation called for extra fighters.

There was a rumbling sound and walls were falling. "You four!" Commander Wilter yelled pointing at Zhane, Dallas, Alexis, and Roland. "Get out of here! This buildings going to go!"

"Sir are you sure?" Zhane asked.

"That's an order!" The commander yelled. 'I don't care if Zhane's even the best fighter we have they are still children!'

They nodded and ran to what they thought was a back door where they were met by the Rock Drones. They fought as hard as they could to keep the Drones away from the Command Room. Instead they disappeared.

When they landed Zhane looked around and saw a woman in a tube. "I demand to know what the heck is going on?" He asked her.

"CALM DOWN ZHANE. I BROUGHT YOU HERE SO YOU COULD BE ABLE TO SAVE YOUR PLANET. I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU ALL SOME VERY SPECIAL POWERS." The woman said.

"I have some questions for you first. Who are you? How did you know my name?" Zhane asked.

"MY NAME IS DIMITRIA. I AM THE KEEPER OF THE DEFENDER POWERS. I KNOW ALL ABOUT YOU. I KNOW YOU ARE ALL ZHANE, DALLAS, ALEXIS, AND ROLAND. I AM HERE TO OFFER YOU SOMETHING LIKE I SAID BEFORE. YOUR PLANET IS IN GREAT DANGER. IF PETRA AND JET ARE NOT STOPPED WE'LL LOSE THE PLANET TO THEM. THEY'VE BEEN WORKING TOGETHER TO CAPTURE THIS PLANET FOR EIGHT YEARS. JET BY HIMSELF FOR TEN YEARS. WITH THE POWERS I AM ABOUT TO GIVE YOU, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT THE CIVIENS EQUALLY. WILL YOU ACCEPT THE POWERS?" Dimitria asked.

Zhane looked back at the others. They nodded. "We accept them." Zhane answered for everyone.

"GOOD." She teleported something up and they landed in Dallas's, Roland's, Zhane's, and Alexis's hands. "FIRST ROLAND. ROLAND I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF SOLAR. YOU ARE QUIET AND WISE. YOU ARE THE BACKBONE OF THE OTHERS. YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF MACHINES WILL BE A GREAT USE TO THE TEAM. ROLAND USE THE POWERS WISELY." She looked down at Alexis. "ALEXIS YOU ARE A KIND-HEARTED GIRL WITH THE PERSONALITY OF A BALL OF FIRE. YOU ARE SO ENERGETIC AND ENTHUSIASTIC. YOU WILL HAVE THE POWER OF THE COMET TO GUIDE YOU. YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF COMPUTERS WILL SERVE THE TEAM WELL." She looked down at Dallas next. "DALLAS. YOU ARE A SMART GIRL WHO CAN BRIGHTEN UP ANYONE'S MOOD. YOU MAKE A ROOM WARM UP IMMEDIATELY. THAT IS WHY I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF THE SUN. YOU ALSO HAVE THE POTENTIAL OF BEING A GREAT LEADER. I AM MAKING YOU SECOND IN COMMAND." She turned to Zhane. "LAST AND CERTAINLY NOT LEAST IS ZHANE. YOU SHINE SO BRIGHTLY AS A LEADER. THAT IS WHY I GIVE YOU THE POWER OF THE STARS. YOU ARE ALSO THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP. LEAD THEM WELL IN BATTLE."

"DEFENDFERS YOUR PLANET IS IN GREAT PAREL GO DOWN AND STOP THE ROCK DRONES." She said and smiled down at them.

"Thanks Dimitria." Zhane said and turned to the others. "It's Morphin Time!" He yelled.

"Solar Power!" Roland called.

"Comet Power!" Alexis called.

"Sun Power!" Dallas called.

"Star Power!" Zhane called.

They teleported down and hurried over to stop the Rock Drones. They found it much easier to fight the drones while morphed. They were able to get rid of them easily.

They teleported back up to the ship excitedly. "Wow that amazing." Alexis said.

"DEFENDERS THERE IS SOMETHING ELSE YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE POWERS. I HAVE FOUR OTHER MORPHERS THAT HAVEN'T BEEN GIVEN OUT. THE POWERS OF THUNDER, LIGHTNING, SOUND AND WIND. WHILE THE WIND, THUNDER, AND SOUND MORPHERS CAN BE GIVEN TO ANYONE, THE LIGHTNING POWERS CAN'T. THERE ARE ONLY CERTAIN PEOPLE THAT CAN HOLD THE LIGHTNING POWER." Dimitria addressed them.

"Dimitria how are we going to know who to give the powers too?" Zhane asked.

"THE PEOPLE THAT CAN HOLD IT HAVE A LIGHTNING SIGNATURE. IF THE RIGHT SCANS ARE DONE ON PEOPLE, THEN YOU WILL KNOW. I HAVE CHECKED ALL OF YOU. NONE OF YOU HAVE THE SIGNATURE. RIGHT NOW I CAN ONLY THINK OF TWO PEOPLE THAT ARE HOLDERS OF THE POWER. ONE IS CAMILLE OF THE PLANET TIGE. SHE WAS THE MENTOR OF ANOTHER LIGHTNING RANGER. THE RANGER SHE MENTORED IS ONLY A FEW YEARS OLDER THEN YOU. SHE'S SIXTEEN AND HER NAME IS PRINCESS JIMANYA OF EDENOI. THERE ARE MORE BUT I AM NOT QUITE SURE WHERE." Dimitria answered.

"Oh." The others said not fully understanding what she meant. They knew later they probably would.

The alarms were going off again. "DEFENDERS PETRA AND JET HAVE SENT DOWN A MONSTER TO A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AREA. THE MONSTER IS BLOWING UP BUILDINGS ON THE PLANET." Dimitria informed them.

"Back to action!" Zhane yelled.

When they got down to the surface they could see transporters leaving the planets surface.

She never saw her family after that. Then it hit her. What happened to her? Where was she? Why was she here? The last thing she remembered was fighting Astronema on her ship.

A being appeared. "You died Alexis." The voice whispered.

She knew the voice right away. "Zordon? But I thought Petra destroyed you? I can't be dead! I don't even remember dying!" 'Does he know it's not possible?'

"OKAY YOU AREN'T DEAD BUT YOU HAVE A DECISION TO MAKE. BUT I'M SURE YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT. YOUR LIFE HAS PROBABLY BEEN THE MOST TROUBLING OF ALL THE RANGERS I'VE SEEN. IT'S MUCH MORE COMPLICATED THEN TOMMY'S. YOU DIDN'T LAST LONG AS A DEFENDER DID YOU? "

'He knows.' "No." Alexis whispered. "The others don't know about what happened. I can't tell them." She said crying.

Alexis looked around her almost barren planet. She never saw the blast that hit her in the back. She fell to the ground.

A woman hurried over to her. The woman checked her pulse. The young girl was dead. She picked her up and carried her to her house to presumably call the police. After searching the girl for a wallet of some type to find out where she lived. She found none. However, she found a morpher. "No." She whispered. "We can't lose a Defender." She took out a special book and started moving her hand above Alexis while whispering an incantation. She watched holding her breath. A few seconds later the girl took in a breath. She sat up confused.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"Don't be frightened child. I mean you no harm. If it wasn't for me you would still be dead."

"Still be dead? I don't understand." Alexis said.

"I know you are a Defender. I know it's important for you to be alive. I gave you immortality." She said. "Immortality unless you choose to die if it ever comes."

Alexis never quite heard the last part. "Who are you and what do you mean immortality?"

"My name is Antiqua. You will live forever or until you choose to die if you are ever killed. It's not permanent my dear." She said.

"I somehow forgot about that day. Antiqua was the one who helped Andros find us." Alexis realized. "I forgot about our meeting even when she took over for you."

"YES ALEXIS. SINCE ANTIQUA'S BEING HELD BY DARK SPECTRE IT IS I THAT HAS TO GIVE YOU THE CHOICE."

"I want to go back. I don't want to die." She answered quickly.

"BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS? THERE IS ANOTHER CHOICE IF YOU WANT TO HEAR IT." Zordon informed her.

"No I have made my decision. I want to go back to my friends." She said.

"AND THAT'S WHERE YOU SHALL GO ALEXIS RHEA VERTE." Zordon said and there was a flash of light and Alexis was gone.  
Roland leaned over Alexis crying. The others had left them in the room. Andros was feeling much better and was with Ashley so the room was completely empty. "You can't leave me Alexis. I love you." Roland whispered.

"Don't worry Roland I won't." Alexis said.

Roland looked confused. "Lex? You're all right!" He said.

"Yeah except for my ankle hurting I think I'm fine." Alexis said and was happy when Roland picked her up and held her close.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought I had lost you." Roland said.

Jimanya came in and was shocked at the sight. Not by the fact that they were hugging, but by the fact that Alexis was alive. 'She's the one.' Jimanya suddenly realized. She walked out of the room knowing Alexis would be all right.  
Two nights later at the Angel Grove High School, the Holiday Dance was underway. Cassie went with TJ, Jason went with Emily, Adam went with Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, and Carlos went stag, Sora and Tommy went of course, same with Dallas and Zhane. Alexis asked Roland as soon as she heard about the dance. Ashley asked Andros. Andros and Alexis were allowed to go only when they agreed to only dance slow dances.

A slow song started and the couples went to the dance floor.

Kat and Chet broke their dance and she looked at Tommy and Sora. They looked so happy together. It broke her heart that Tommy found someone so quickly. But there was a part of her that was happy to see him with someone again.

"Wow that was a cool song. I'm having a lot of fun Roland. I wish I could dance more but with this ankle..." Alexis trailed off. The Dance mix of "Kiss Me." started so they left the dance floor.

"I'm surprised you are even dancing at all. After what just happened to you." Roland said.

'Oh Roland if only you knew.' "I'm kind of thirsty. Let's get some punch okay?" She asked.

"Sure." He led her to the table.

Alexis bumped into a man that was in his late twenties. "I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." The man said.

"That's quite all right." She looked at him closer. One word came to mind before she fainted. "Jay." She said and Roland caught her as she fell.

To be continued

Oh boy was that a long fanfic. Most of it came from a fanfic that I had started and I scrapped. I'll admit when I said there would be a surprise I meant it would be Jay. But I had this brainstorm. And well there you go. If it sounds too strange let me know. That's why the fanfic was called Holiday Miracles. Maybe I like fanfics written around Christmas. My first fanfic was. The song used in this fanfic was "I Swear." Which was written by Babyface and in this particular fanfic All 4 One performed it on CD of course. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Email me at


	11. Stepping it Up

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Astro Rangers, Zhane, Andros, Emily, Dimitria, Astronema, Rita Repulsa, Goldar (well not him really but...), Rito Repulso, and Lord Zedd. I claim Alexis, Jay Verte, Mariah Verte, Andrea Verte, Sora, Roland, Dallas, Cordon, Antiqua, Jimanya, Petra, Jet, Zarkoni, and the Defender Powers. Email me if you want to use them.  
Author's note: I must be in the mood of doing weird fanfics. You'll see when you read the fanfic. I realized I haven't picked on a certain Defender at all in this series. And well I couldn't leave my favorite one out so voila.  
Second author's note: One of the pranks I mention in the fic is something that actually happened when I was a senior in high school. Right before the Civil War game (North Medford vs. South Medford.) seniors from my school (South Medford.) went over to North and threw water balloons at the students. I only found out about it by reading the senior book.  
Suggested reading: Protectors of Space Series fanfics follow each other exactly so I recommend reading the above ten.  
Time frame: Where Holiday Miracles ends. 

Stepping It Up  
by: Dana

Jay's eyes widened. "Alexis?" He said staring at his unconscious sister. He couldn't believe his eyes. His baby sister was right in front of him. The last time he saw Alexis was when she was thirteen and he was twenty. 'Why is she here? How did she get here? I thought she was dead.'

"Jay honey what's going on?" A woman came up behind him. It was Jay's wife Mariah. Before he could answer her, Alexis opened her eyes.

"Jay?" She said sitting up.

"Yes it's me. Alexis what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Maybe you two should discuss this somewhere else." Roland advised looking around at all of the people who were watching them in concern.

"Good point. Um..." Jay couldn't remember if he knew the guy that was standing there.

"I'm Roland." Roland said.

Jay then remembered who it was. "Oh yes Roland. I remember you now."

Mariah stood confused. "Jay do you mind explaining what's going on?"

"Mariah this is my younger sister Alexis. Alexis this is my wife Mariah." Jay said.

"I thought she..." Mariah started to say but saw Jay turning his head to the door indicating that they should talk about this outside. They quickly went outside. Well most of them went quickly. Alexis's ankle was still bothering her.

"I was saying that I thought she had died." Mariah said flustered.

"So did I. But I guess she didn't." He turned to his sister. "Remember that surprise I told you I had for you? You know when I called home from college? The surprise was that I was engaged to Mariah. But I never got to tell you because the Cyviens were attacking." He smiled remembering something. "You're an Aunt. Andrea is your four year old niece."

"I can't wait to meet her." Alexis said smiling thinking that nothing could ruin this night.  
Andros sat down at a table taking a break. Ashley went with Sora to the ladies room. Tommy walked over. "Hey Andros. How are you holding up?"

"I'm tired but I'll be all right. Ashley's a great girl. I see you and Sora are having a good time."

"She's great."

"Who's great?" Sora asked from behind Tommy.

"You." Tommy said. "Andros thinks Ashley's great too." He said watching Andros blush a bright red.

"She thinks the same of you Andros I'm sure." Sora said with a wink.  
Emily led Jason outside. "It was getting crowded in there. I'm glad we decided to go out here." Emily said.

"This has really been a fun night." Jason said.

"I'm glad you came with me. I hardly see you around Angel Grove anymore. Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been around. Been busy. What about you what have you been up to lately?" Jason asked. Before she could answer they heard screaming coming from the building. Jason turned to Emily. "Come on let's go see what's going on." He said and took off running. Emily hurried to catch up with him.

He stopped in the hall and looked in. In the middle of the room was Goldar. 'No way! He's supposed to be dead! Tommy killed him almost two and a half years ago.' He looked around for the others and saw they weren't in there. 'Guys where did you go?' Jason thought. 'I don't like this one bit.' He ducked into a corner and morphed. He entered the room.

Goldar turned and looked in his direction. "Long time no see Thunder Ranger." He said harshly.

"You're not Goldar. The Lightning Ranger killed you." 'Something's not right about all of this.' But he no longer could think as everything went blank.

"That went rather easily." Emily said walking around the unconscious Jason. Turning towards Petra smiling. The hologram of Goldar disappeared, as well as the hologram of the building.  
Tommy was dancing with Sora and he stopped. He heard his best friend call him mentally. Tommy ran out of the dance hall. Sora looked at him confused and ran to catch up with him.

"Tommy what's the matter?" Sora said touching his shoulder.

"Something happened to Jason. He called for me but then it cut off. There's something about this dance that I don't like." Tommy told her.

"Tommy it's a dance. What could possibly be wrong?" She asked.

"Have you noticed that there is no one else here? I mean in our group? There's something not quite right about this whole setting. Don't laugh Sora but I can tell sometimes." Tommy said.

"I won't laugh. I believe you." She said and turned around.

"Sora?" He asked surprised by the gesture.

She turned back around laughing. Tommy gasped. It wasn't Sora he was looking at.  
Sora and Ashley stepped out of the girls' restroom. There had been a long line for the mirror and stalls. "That took way too long. I hope the guys didn't get impatient." Ashley said as they walked into the room where the dance was being held in.

"Look there's Andros. I wonder where Tommy went?" Sora asked.

When they arrived at the table, Andros looked at Sora strangely. "Where's Tommy?" He asked.

Sora looked startled. "What do you mean 'Where's Tommy?' I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Andros looked confused. "You and Tommy left the table to go outside ten minutes ago." He said.

"No we didn't. I haven't seen Tommy in fifteen minutes. Ashley and I have been in the restroom for fifteen minutes. Right Ash?" She asked. Ashley nodded.

"Then who did Tommy leave with?" Andros asked.

"I don't know maybe we should find the others. This is too creepy." Ashley said. The others nodded in agreement.

"There's Zhane, Dallas, Cassie and TJ talking over there." Sora said. They rushed over to them. "Have you guys seen Tommy?" She asked.

"No not in awhile why?" Dallas asked.

"Andros said that I left with Tommy ten minutes ago. That's impossible since I've been in the restroom for fifteen minutes." Sora said.

"Let's go get the others and see if they've had anything weird happen to them." Zhane suggested. "We'll divide up into two's or three's. If we're in pairs it's easier to keep track of each other. Sora, Andros, and Dallas you three go look for Alexis and Roland. Cassie and TJ you two go look for Billy and Carlos. Ashley and I will go look for Jason and Tommy. We'll meet outside when you've found who you've been looking for." Zhane said.

Zhane and Ashley went outside in hopes of finding Jason and Tommy. They couldn't find him. "Jason come in it's Zhane." Zhane said into his communicator. He got no response. He decided to try Tommy. "Tommy come in it's Zhane." Again he got no response.

"You think Jason's missing too?" Sora asked.

"I don't know Sora. Maybe he's in an area that's unreachable. There might be more people where he is." Zhane stopped when he thought he heard a voice over near some trees.  
Tommy was looking at Rita Repulsa. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"It's called a little bit of revenge." She said and pointed her wand and the hologram of where Tommy thought they were disappeared. They were in front of some trees.

Tommy looked around in confusion. He thought he heard someone not too far away. "Hey!" He called. "I'm-" He started to yell more but he found he couldn't talk.

"This goes so much better when the person your capturing can't talk." Rita told him. She saw someone was approaching and raised her staff. She and Tommy were gone.  
"Hey! I'm." Zhane heard someone yell. He hurried to where he heard the voice and looked around. He saw no one. He turned to Ashley. "Did you hear that voice?" He asked. Ashley nodded. "This is too weird."

"I agree. Let's look for Jason and Tommy." Ashley said and they started looking.

Ten minutes later they had looked everywhere. "I don't think we're going to find them Zhane." Ashley said. "Maybe we should find the others. Maybe they found them."

They hurried over to the meeting place and found everyone but Tommy and Jason.

"No luck?" Sora asked.

"None. I heard someone yelling for help but I wasn't able to get there in time. At least I think they were calling for help." Zhane said.

"This isn't good. Are there more impersonators here that we don't know about?" Dallas asked.

Emily, still spellbound, came up to them. "Hey Billy have you seen Jason? He said he was going to get a drink and then I don't know where he went. It's been about fifteen minutes since I last saw him."

"I haven't seen him sorry. I'll let him know you're looking for him next time I see him." Billy said.

"Thanks Billy I really appreciate that." Emily said and walked away.

"So Tommy and Jason disappeared at the same time?" Alexis surmised.

"Looks that way. I wonder how they disappeared. Andros said he saw someone that looked like Sora leave with Tommy." Zhane said.

Alexis was walking and tripped over something. "Yow." She yelled. Than she looked up. She was looking at a building. She realized it was the dance hall. "Hey guys?" She called.

Roland came running over. "Are you all right Lex?" He asked.

"I'm fine. But look at that." Alexis said pointing at the building.

Roland took a better look at the building. "It looks like a hologram."

Alexis moved her foot. "No wonder I tripped." She said and pushed the thing down. The hologram disappeared. "That could explain what happened to Tommy and Jason."

"Holograms. Dang it. We better let the others know." Roland helped Alexis back up to her feet. They hurried over to the others.

"We found holograms." Zhane and Roland said at the same exact time. They stared at each other for a moment before asking at the same time, "Really?"

"You know we should probably go back inside. Stay in a big group and everything." Dallas suggested.

"Good idea Dallas." Zhane said and led them back to the real dance hall.

Alexis pulled Zhane and Dallas over towards the wall. "You guys there's some people I want you to meet. I know you'll know them when I tell you who they are." She beamed. She walked over and tapped Jay on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Dallas, Zhane, this is my brother Jay and his wife Mariah." Alexis said proudly. "Jay and Mariah, these are two of my best friends Dallas and Zhane."

"Oh yes I remember you two." Jay said smiling.

"Hi Jay. Small universe isn't it?" Zhane joked.

"So it seems." Jay said and shook Zhane's hand.  
Alexis happily went to the room she shared with Dallas after the dance. She was worried about Jason and Tommy. However, she was glad she saw her older brother. She pulled out the journal she had been keeping since she became a Defender nine years ago. She opened it to an all too familiar page before making a new entry.

Dear Diary,

Something happened today that I just couldn't explain. I was walking around on KO-35 and the next thing I know I'm in some house with a woman telling me I am pretty much immortal. How can I tell the others? They wouldn't understand! What would I say, 'Hey guys guess what? I died but I was brought back and given the right to decide when I want to die." Oh yeah that would work great. They'd probably throw me off the team. I will only tell you Diary.

Alexis wondered how much longer she could hide the truth.

Dallas came into the room. "Hey Lex, Jimanya wants to talk to you."

Alexis put her diary in her drawer and left the room for the infirmary. When she got into the room Alexis closed the door.

"Alexis I have an important question to ask you." Jimanya said.

"What is it?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Let me tell you something before I ask it. When Camille was training me, a story was going around. That Antiqua saved a Ranger on a planet. No one knew who or what planet. I asked Camille and she confirmed it but said she didn't know what planet either. Then when I came in here a few days ago after you were pretty much dead, I found you sitting up looking great. I don't mean that in a bad way Alexis. I suddenly realized why. Alexis are you the Ranger who was saved by Antiqua?" Jimanya asked.

Alexis burst into tears. "I knew it would all catch up with me. Yes I am. But Jimanya you can't tell the others." She pleaded. "It's been nine years there's no way I can tell them. They probably wouldn't understand."

"Alexis I won't. Just be careful all right?" Jimanya said. "If the wrong people find out it could spell trouble." She informed her.

"Don't you think I already know that?" Alexis asked. "I hate having to keep a secret from everyone. But I've been doing it for nine years. Guess you get used to it after awhile."

'Antiqua always had her reasons.' Jimanya remembered Camille telling her that. 'Never doubt her.' "Don't worry Alexis I'm sure things will work out. They usually do."  
Tommy was thrown into a cell. He looked around and saw Jason was in there too. "She got you too?" He asked hoarsely. His voice still not fully back.

"I never saw who it was who grabbed me. I'm worried about Emily though. We were together before I woke up and found myself in a cell." Jason said.

"Our captor is Rita. She disguised herself as Sora and I have no idea what happened. I rushed outside when I heard you mentally calling for help and then I found out that it wasn't Sora. And everything was holograms. Rita captured me and took me here and I was thrown in this cell."

"I figured it must have been holograms because when I went back into the dance hall I saw someone that wasn't supposed to be there. That was Goldar."

"Goldar? That must have been weird."

"You're telling me! I wonder where we are?" Jason asked.

The door opened and in walked Rita Repulsa. She smirked. "Give me your morphers." She ordered.

"No way Rita." Tommy said.

"Fine then. Rito!" She yelled.

Her brother, Rito Repulso, appeared. He brought Emily along with him.

"Give me the morphers or I'll have Rito slice up your girlfriend Jason." Rita said.

Tommy and Jason reluctantly threw her their morphers.

"See. I knew you two would see it my way." Rita said and disappeared. Rito followed her with Emily still in tow.

Tommy watched them leave. He turned to Jason. "Don't worry bro. We'll get her back." He said trying to assure his best friend.

"There's a bright side. At least she can't steel your powers." Jason said. "Or put you under a spell. Unfortunately that can happen to me and they could still kill Emily." Jason said depressed.

"We'll all get out of here just fine bro. Don't worry." Tommy said.  
Zhane and Dallas were looking at the monitors. "We still haven't found them. Where could they have been taken to?" Dallas asked angrily.

"I don't think they were taken to Astronema's ship that would be too obvious even for her. Maybe they were taken to Jet and Petra's ship. Or they could have been taken somewhere totally different. This is too weird. Long lost brothers found holograms, doubles, and missing Defenders. That's one dance I don't think I'll ever forget." Zhane said shaking his head.

"Me either." Dallas agreed.

"We should call it a night." Zhane told Dallas. He turned towards Dimitria's tube. "Dimitria contact Dallas or me if you find anything please."

"I WILL DO THAT ZHANE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WISH." Dimitria said. Dallas and Zhane nodded and left the room.

"Goodnight Dallas." Zhane said and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Night Zhane." Dallas said and went into her room. She found Alexis already asleep in her bunk. Sora was rooming with Jimanya that being the only bed left on the ship. Because of the fact that two Defenders were missing Billy decided it would be better for him if he stayed on the ship. So Billy roomed with Andros.

Dallas changed into her pajamas as quietly as she could before going to bed. She could hear Alexis whimpering in her sleep. 'Oh Alexis what is it that haunts you every night?' For as long as Dallas could remember, Alexis would cry herself to sleep. It scared Dallas. One day she would find out what troubled Alexis so much, Dallas vowed.  
The next morning, everyone was gathered in the eating room. Well, everyone except Tommy and Jason.

Alexis was her usual perky self. "Jay invited me and Roland to his house for lunch today. I can't wait to catch up with him. Get to know my sister-in-law better, and meet my niece."

"He seems like a nice guy." Zhane said. "All I remember about him was when we were ten he was so protective of you. Always wanted to know where you were, and where you were going."

"Well that was right after mom and dad died in that accident. I'm glad Dallas's family took Jay and I in." Alexis said.

"My parents adored you. And I liked having someone in the house that was my age." Dallas said with a smile. "Oh yeah you haven't seen my parents yet have you?"

"Nope." Alexis said. She looked at her watch. "Oh look at the time. I should go get ready for lunch." Alexis said and hurried off to her room. She threw on some jeans and an orange shirt. Then pulled her blond hair back into a braid. She looked at her appearance in the mirror. Deciding she looked all right she left the room.

"Ready to go ma'am?" Roland drawled. He was wearing white jeans and a white tank top.

"You look great Roland."

"As do you." He said. He held out his hand and they teleported down to Earth. When they got to the house she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later a blond haired little girl answered the door.

"Hi you must be Andrea." Alexis said smiling.

She nodded and Mariah appeared in the doorway. "Hello Alexis. Hello Roland. Come on in." She said and moved out of the doorway to allow them to come in. She led them into the Living Room. "Jay had to run to the store. He'll be back quickly. Can I get you two anything to drink? Milk, soda, coffee, iced tea, water, lemonade, Cool Aid?" She asked.

"Water will be fine." Roland said. Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure I'll be right back." Mariah said and left the room.

Andrea stood there looking at them. "Are you Aunt Alexis?" She asked.

Alexis was stunned. "Why yes I am. And you're my niece Andrea right?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh huh. Mom and dad said you would be coming today. You don't look anything like your picture." Andrea said moving to get the picture.

Alexis looked at the picture. It was taken when Jay had come home from college for a break. She was twelve in that picture. Everything seemed so perfect then. She turned to Andrea. "Well that picture was taken ten years ago."

"Wow." Said the awestruck four-year-old.

"Andrea are you bugging your Aunt?" A male voice asked from the doorway.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried and ran into Jay's arms.

"Hi Alexis and Roland. Didn't have any trouble finding this place?" Jay asked.

"Nope. Those were good directions." Alexis said.

"You and Roland kind of disappeared at the dance after Dallas and two others came and took you somewhere." Jay said.

"That was Sora. You know Dallas's sister? And the other was a good friend named Andros." Dallas informed him.

"I thought I recognized her from somewhere. She's really grown up." Jay said putting Andrea down.

"She sure has." Roland agreed. Alexis nudged him good naturally. "That's not what I meant Lex!" Roland said feigning hurt.

"Ah so you still go by Lex. Anyone besides me call you Lexi?" Jay asked.

"Nope. You know Jays you are the only one who's ever called me that?" Alexis said reminding him of the nickname she used to call him just to spite him.

"Gee and you're the only one who calls me Jays. Who would have thought." Jay kidded.

Mariah came into the room. "Would you two stop being silly? You two are probably acting the same as you were nine years ago. Lunch is ready." She informed them.

Andrea grabbed her Aunt's hand. Alexis couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes.  
Rito and another creature entered the cell where Tommy and Jason were being held. "Get up." The creature said.

Tommy and Jason leaped to their feet getting into a fighting stance.

The creature shook his head. "You are very much out numbered here." It said.

Jason and Tommy exchanged looks thinking the same thing. 'This creature is definitely not like Rito.'

Rita Repulsa cackled as she entered the room. "So you've met the leader of our army. Zarkoni these are the two Defenders we want you to get rid of." She said almost nonchalantly.

"Our friends will rescue us Rita." Jason said.

"Oh really? How are they going to find you Jason? Oh I forgot one minor detail." She pointed around. "This area is sealed off to anything Tommy might pull with those mental powers he has. You can't contact Jimanya from here Tommy." Tommy just glared at her. "Have fun boys." She told Rito and Zarkoni. Sparing one last look at Tommy and Jason, she laughed again. Rita teleported away, leaving the two monsters to destroy the Defenders.

She got to the Throne Room and saw her husband looking at her. "Zarkoni and Rito are going to destroy Tommy and Jason that should make Dark Spectre happy." She said.

"We'll finally get our revenge on those two." Zedd said happily.

"Without having Tommy's Lightning Powers the Defenders and Rangers will fall apart if the pressure is increased! We're killing two birds with one stone." Rita said.

They both laughed.

Emily stood in a corner of the throne room silently watching. She felt a pang of guilt but didn't know why. She left the throne room.  
Andros was laying on his bed in his room thinking. From the noise outside of the room, he could tell Alexis and Roland were back on the ship. Billy and Alexis were talking about computers so he had the room to himself. He was thinking about all of the things that he had learned about his family and if he should tell the others. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called.

"Hi Andros. You've been in here all day. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah just been thinking about things." Andros answered

"I'd like to hear about it if you want to share." Ashley said stepping into the room more.

"No that's okay Ashley." Andros said.

"Are you sure Andros?" She asked.

"I'm sure Ashley. I just want to be alone okay." Andros said looking away.

"Okay Andros." She said and left the room closing the door. She ran into Sora.

"There you are Ashley! We're going to be late for the last game of the Holiday Tournament!" She said.

"Oh shoot that's today isn't it? Did you get anyone to come?" Ashley asked as she hurried to the room she shared with Cassie to get her cheerleading uniform.

"Dallas is coming. She told me she couldn't believe I didn't tell her that there was a tournament. I think Zhane's going too. They don't understand much about basketball so TJ, Carlos, and Cassie volunteered to teach them while they are there. I think everyone else is going to stay on the ship." Sora answered her.

"The others didn't want to go?" Ashley asked as she came back out with her uniform.

"No they are going to stay up here and continue the search for Tommy and Jason. I wish Tommy could be here to see the game." Sora said sadly.

"You wish he was here to watch you cheer." Ashley said slyly. "Hold on. I'm going to go see if Andros wants to come." She said.

Ashley walked back to Andros's room. She knocked on the door. She heard him call, "Come in." Which Ashley did.

Andros turned towards her. "Ashley I thought I said I wanted to be alone." He said then turned away.

"I thought maybe you would like to go to the basketball game with us. It will be fun! Dallas and Zhane are going. TJ, Carlos, and Cassie have volunteered to be the interpreters of the game. Please say you will come." Ashley said almost pleadingly.

Andros looked at her and was about to say no. Then he saw the look in her eyes and decided against it. "All right I'll go." He said. "Let me change okay?"

Ashley smiled and left the room. "You won't regret this Andros. I promise." She went into the hall and saw Dallas, TJ, Zhane, Cassie, and Carlos waiting.

"Are we ready to go to this...basketball game?" Dallas asked uncertainly.

"Andros will be right out." Ashley informed them.

"You'll like it Dal I promise." Sora said.

"Well we better go." TJ said watching as Andros walked over to them. They all teleported out of the ship.  
Jason jumped away from Rito's sword. "You're not too good without your powers are you Jason?" Rito taunted.

Tommy was having his own problems with Zarkoni. Zarkoni was a lot stronger then he was.

"You're the one who killed a good friend of mine two years ago. Goldar." Zarkoni said vehemently.

'Okay Tommy don't say anything to make him madder. He would still be a hard fight even if I was morphed.' Tommy thought to himself. So, he just glared at the monster.

Zarkoni threw a fireball at Tommy, which Tommy ducked. However, the next one didn't miss. Tommy was sent tumbling to the ground.

Tommy slowly pulled himself to his feet. He saw Rito get in a good hit on Jason. He also noticed Zarkoni was preparing to fire at the unsuspecting Thunder Ranger.

"Jason! Look out!" Tommy yelled. However, it was too late.

Jason took the blast straight on and flew back against the wall. He slipped to the ground unconscious.

Rito and Zarkoni turned towards Tommy.  
At the basketball game Cassie, TJ, and Carlos led Andros, Dallas, and Zhane to seats in the bleachers. Before they had entered, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos had spent time going over the game with the three Kerovians making sure they understood the rules of the game and purpose of the game. They seemed to understand the game a lot. Andros took a seat next to Zhane and next to a teenager who he presumed went to Angel Grove High School.

Cassie leaned over to talk to Dallas, Zhane, and Andros. "This is the finals of the tournament. AGH is facing Cornwall High School. There's been a rivalry between the schools since Angel Grove High School was rebuilt. Luckily, it's been a friendly rivalry. There have been High School rivalries where each school tries to pull stunts on each other. Like capturing mascots, painting the senior rock of the other school, or throwing water balloons at students of the opposing school. But those things haven't happened here anyway."

"Cool." Zhane said with a gleam in his eyes. Dallas elbowed him. "Hey!"

"Behave." She said.

"Who me?" Zhane asked.

"Hey the game's going to start." Carlos said changing the subject.

They turned and watched the teams take the court and Cassie, TJ, and Carlos jumped up and started yelling out the cheers the cheerleaders were. Dallas and Zhane watched in amusement.

Andros sat there staring into space. He jumped when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "You okay Andros?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah I've just got something on my mind is all." Andros said apologetically. "Who's winning he asked?"

"Angel Grove. Are you sure you're feeling all right you are very pale. He leaned over to whisper, "Maybe you should go back up to the ship."

"I'm sure." Andros told Zhane. He turned to the others. "I'm going to go get some water from that concession stand we passed. Do any of you want anything?" They all shook their heads. Andros got up and made his way out into the lobby.

Andros got into line. He looked around and saw a girl with purplish blue hair walking out of the building. 'No it can't be!' He thought. He ran over to her and touched her shoulder. "Excuse me."

The girl turned around and her eyes got as large as saucers.

Andros glared at her. He knew exactly who she was. "Why are you here Astronema?" He asked.

"I think that's the least of your worries, 'brother'." Astronema said pulling out her staff. "I'll start shooting people if you don't follow me." She said, pointing her staff to enforce her threat.

"All right Astronema." Andros said and followed behind her. When they got into the parking lot Ecliptor appeared. Andros got into a fighting position. "What are you up to Astronema?"

"Just this." She said throwing something towards Andros. Andros moved out of the way. After what happened to Tommy, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Oh you think you're so smart." Astronema said. Darkonda appeared behind Andros. Andros knew he was in big trouble.  
Zhane looked towards the entrance to the game for the fourth time. "I'm going to go see what's keeping Andros." He told the others and weaves his way through the throng of people. When he got to the concession stand, he didn't see Andros. He thought he heard some noises coming from outside.

He ran out and looked around. He saw Darkonda slowly approaching someone. Zhane took a quick look around and saw no one was close enough to see. "It's Morphin Time!" He yelled. "Star Power!"

Andros looked around his surroundings and saw no one was around. "It's Morp-" He started to call but was knocked off his feet.

Zhane came to a screeching halt when he saw the person Darkonda was approaching was Andros. "Andros!" He yelled running towards him. However, he was met by a group of Quanatrons. He fought them off.

Andros jumped to his feet and was met by another ball of energy. He tried moving out of the way, but it still hit him on the side. He started feeling dizzy. Before completely passing out he hit his morpher and was out of there.

Astronema became enraged. 'Darn that Andros!' She saw Zhane fighting the Quanatrons. 'Well if I can't have my half-brother, I'll take the leader.' She started to signal to Ecliptor when she saw flashes of red, orange, and white signaling the arrival of the Red Astro Ranger, the Comet Ranger, and the Solar Ranger.

"I don't think so Astronema." Alexis said preparing to fire her weapon at Ecliptor.

"You must have be a cat Alexis. Because you seem to have nine lives. I thought I had killed you." Astronema said.

"Well you thought wrong obviously." Billy said.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Astronema said staring right at Alexis. 'There's more then meets the eye with Alexis. I swear I'll find out your secret Comet Ranger.' She turned to Ecliptor and Darkonda. "Let's go. We're done here." She said with a smirk. Then she, and her two henchmen were gone.

"Zhane are you all right?" Roland asked approaching his leader.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do you know hob badly Andros is hurt?" Zhane asked.

"No he fell to the ground as we teleported here. I'm sure he's fine." Alexis said trying to sound assuring.

"I hope so." Zhane said. "I have to go back to the game. It's almost over." He said. He powered down and hurried back into the building.

"Find Andros?" TJ asked as Zhane took his seat.

"Yeah. I'll tell you after the game." Zhane promised.  
Rito had Tommy pinned to the ground and Zarkoni was preparing to finish off the Lightning Ranger. However, it never happened. Jason was back up and had pulled Zarkoni away hitting him with the weapon Rito had dropped. Rito backed away and out the door.

"You okay Bro?" Jason asked helping Tommy back up to a standing position.

"Yeah. You?" He asked.

"I'm okay I think." Jason looked over to the cell door. "Hey Rito left the cage door open. Let's say we get out of here and find Emily and our morphers." Jason suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go." He said and they both hurried out the door before Zarkoni was back on his feet.  
Jimanya looked down at Andros who was shaking. "Andros?" She asked quietly.

"Tommy and Jason are in trouble. It's...it's...it's dark there. Zarkoni will be back." He whispered. He started fading a tiny bit.

"Whoa what's going on? Andros? Andros!" She yelled but she was getting no answer. 'Camille!' She mentally yelled for her mentor as Andros continued to fade.

To be continued

Okay like I said I'm in a weird fanfic mood. Tune in for part 12 to find out why Andros is fading. I'll give you a hint it has to do with the ball of energy that only nicked him. Let me know what you thought of the fanfic at


	12. Help is Never Far Away

Disclaimer: The short of it if you have seen the person on TV then it's Master Haim Saban's. If you have not, then it's mine.  
Author's note: Second fic in the "Let's Pick on Jason." part of the series. I really do like Jason. I messed with his mind in the Reunion Series though. But he is a fun character. It's just that I couldn't do this to Tommy! I like Tommy too don't worry. Read on and you will see what I mean.  
Second author's note: The songs in this fanfic is called "I want it That Way." By Backstreet Boys.  
Suggested reading: The above 11! Don't and I repeat, DON'T try reading this fanfic before reading the other 11. That's why it's a series.  
Time frame: Right after Stepping it Up. 

Help is Never Far Away  
by: Dana

Camille landed on to the Talorn and looked around. She hurried past a surprised young man in red down the hall into the infirmary. "Jimanya what's the matter? You sounded worried."

"It's Andros. Look at him." Jimanya said.

"Oh my goodness. He's fading..." Camille said stating the obvious.

"I know that Camille. I was wondering why."

"What happened to him?" Camille asked.

"I don't know yet. Zhane hasn't come up. Zhane saw what happened to Andros." Jimanya informed her. "Andros was mumbling something about Jason and Tommy being in a dark place and that they were in a lot of trouble. Something about Zarkoni would be back."

Camille gasped. "Did you say Zarkoni?"

"Yes I did. That's what Andros was mumbling before he started fading."

"Is there any way to contact Zhane? I need to know what happened. I think I know what's wrong but I need to make sure first." Camille said.

"I'm right here. What do you need?" Zhane asked from the doorway. He looked in at the fading Defender "Oh no! Andros! What's going on?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. What happened during the fight?" Camille asked. "

"I arrived and Andros was fighting Ecliptor and Darkonda was walking up behind him. Then Astronema fired a ball of energy at Andros. Andros ducked but it still hit him. That's about it." Zhane said.

"The blast might have been intended to send Andros where Tommy and Jason are." Camille suggested. "He was saying that they were in trouble and they were in a dark place. Since Andros isn't really a Lightning Ranger, he shouldn't have been able to see that. He's in-between here and there. We have to get him to stay here before he fades completely in which he will go over where they were trying to send him." Camille explained.

"How do we do that?" Zhane asked.

"Zhane the best you can do is keep the others out of here. Camille and I have to really concentrate in order to do this." Jimanya said.

"Sure thing Jimanya." Zhane said then left the room.

"It's not going to be easy Jimanya. Too bad Tommy's not here. Could always use another Lighting Ranger but we can do it." Camille said.

"We have to try." Jimanya said closing her eyes and concentrating. She felt her mind slipping to an unknown place. Jimanya was so startled that she almost cut off the connection. "Andros?" She mentally called.

"Andros?" She heard Camille's voice call. "Andros we are here to help you! Answer so we know where you are."

"Jimanya?" Jimanya heard Andros's voice call her. She started walking to where she heard it coming from.

"I'm right here Andros to your right. Camille's here also. We're here to save you. Just hold on alright?"

"Okay." Came Andros's reply.

Camille came up beside Jimanya. "Go over to his other side." Camille instructed. She watched Jimanya do so. "Okay Andros I need you to listen carefully. You are in some sort of limbo. We believe that whatever Astronema threw at you was supposed to send you to where Tommy and Jason are being held. So we've got to get you back before it's too late."

"So how do you do that?" Andros asked.

"That's the hard part." Jimanya informed him. "We are going to mentally pull you back."

"Okay." Andros said not completely sure about this. Andros felt himself mentally being pulled. This surprised him.

"Relax Andros." Jimanya whispered. "It'll all be over soon."

Andros saw light ahead of him and then things seemed to be spinning out of control. He opened his eyes and saw Jimanya and Camille smiling down at him. "Welcome back Andros." Jimanya greeted.

"But what about Tommy and Jason?" Andros asked.

"We'll find them. I'm worried though. That Zarkoni monster is not one to mess with. They are in great danger." Camille said.

"So you've heard of this Zarkoni guy?" Jimanya asked.

"Yes he works for Lord Zedd. I presume they got a new henchmen after Goldar was killed." Camille filled in.

"Well at least we know Zedd and Rita have them." Andros said. "Do you know where Rita and Zedd are currently located?"

"Not sure. They've been pretty quiet recently." Camille informed him. "They could be anywhere. Andros why don't you go let Zhane know you're all right. He was very concerned earlier."

Andros nodded and left.

"So how long are you planning to stay on the Talorn?" Camille asked.

"I don't know yet. I know Jorgan and my dad want me to come home, but this ship almost seems like home. Between Rangers falling in Coma's, Rangers getting injured, and a Ranger almost dying, and Andros getting stuck in limbo, it keeps me busy." Jimanya informed her.

"Almost dying? Who almost died?" Camille asked.

"I don't think you could call it almost dying since..." Jimanya paused looking out the door to make sure no one was there. "It's not easy for her to do so."

"Alexis..." Camille realized.

"Yeah. You knew?" Jimanya asked.

"I wasn't allowed to tell." Camille said. "Even when you became friends with Andros. I wasn't allowed to say."

"It was really spooky. I didn't want to inform Roland that his girlfriend was pretty much dead. I came into here and I saw them hugging. That's when I figured it out." Jimanya said.

"You can't tell anyone. If the wrong people find out..." Camille said.

"I know. Alexis told me she never told the others." Jimanya said.

"Quick question. Do the others know about Tommy and Andros leaving soon? Of course it will have to wait till we get Tommy and Jason back from Rita and Zedd." Camille said.

"I doubt it. Well Zhane knows because I had to double-check it with him. They just included a new Defender and an Astro Ranger to the bunch. That should help balance things out when Andros and Tommy leave. They didn't like the idea about leaving but I told them they needed to know how to operate as Lightning Rangers. I also said it would only be for a short while. I know how much they are needed back on the team. I never told Andros you found a Lightning morpher." Jimanya said. "I was hoping to surprise him."

"I figure it would be a good thing for backup to have two Lightning Rangers. Of course Andros will have to morph into Wind Ranger first or it would be confusing."

"So are you leaving again?"

"Yeah. I have more things to attend to. Bye Jimanya." She said and gave her prot‚g‚ a hug.

"Bye Camille." She said watching Camille leave. She turned back around and surveyed the room. 'Well I think my job is done here. I should go home and inform my parents and Jorgan I have to train a couple of Lightning Rangers. Maybe Jorgan will come this time.' Jimanya thought hopefully. She walked out of the room in search of Andros.

She found him in the Rec Room talking to Ashley and Zhane. "Andros can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"What's up Jimanya?" Andros asked approaching her.

"I'm leaving now to get ready for yours and Tommy's training. You have to tell the others. Zhane knows because we had to inform him and check it. They'll be fine with Sora and Billy."

"I hate to tell them this. They'll probably think I'm deserting them." Andros said.

"Well you've got to tell them kiddo. Zhane already knows. Be ready to leave when Tommy gets back. Come on I've got to tell the others I'm leaving."

Andros nodded and followed her back into the room. "Well I've decided my assistance is no longer needed here. Of course if you do need me please don't hesitate to contact me on Edenoi." Jimanya said.

"Well miss you Jimanya!" Ashley said.

"It's been great having you on the ship." Zhane said.

"Tell the others for me okay?" She asked. She glanced at Andros. 'Don't forget you have to tell them.' She teleported out of the room back to Edenoi.

Andros knew he had to tell the others. "Um guys there's something we need to talk about. It concerns the whole team." Andros said. Zhane raised an eyebrow. "Zhane already knows what it's about. Could you guys get the others in here."

A few minutes later the others joined them in the Rec Room. Andros decided he should tell them point blank. "Some time ago Jimanya approached me and Tommy. Well it was back when we were both in the infirmary. Right after Tommy woke up. She told us we needed to be trained right away. I thought she really meant Tommy but no she meant both of us. She said it wouldn't be that long since she knew how important it was to the team. Zhane already knew and decided since we were leaving it would be best to find two people to take the Sound Morpher, and the Red Astro Morpher."

"So you're saying that you knew they were leaving Zhane and that's why Zhane readily agreed to finding another Ranger and Defender?" Dallas asked. Zhane nodded sheepishly.

"When are you leaving?" Ashley asked trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"As soon as we get Tommy and Jason back." Andros answered.

The others exchanged looks. Even when they got Jason and Tommy back they would still be down two Rangers. Two they would need.  
Jason and Tommy stopped running in order to catch their breath. Tommy looked around their surroundings for the fist time. "Uh Jase I think I know where we are."

"Where?"

"The Moon Palace." Tommy said.

"The Moon Palace? We've been running around for an hour and we just now notice?" Jason asked in amazement.

"Where in the Palace I'm not sure. Been here more times then I like to remember." Tommy said. "But this area I'm not so sure about." Tommy said.

"Then how do you know we're in the Moon Palace?" Jason asked.

Tommy pointed out the window. "You know of anywhere else that we'd get this good of a look at the Earth? Besides the Talorn?" He asked.

Jason looked out the window. "Dang." He said.

Tommy thought he heard some noises. "We've got to keep going." Tommy reminded him. They started running again. They ran into a dead end.

"Great just great." Jason was saying.

They leaned against a wall and watched Squatt and Baboo walking down the hall chatting about something. Tommy leaned in to hear.

"Rita's going to feed us to Zarkoni if we don't find those two Defenders Squatt." Baboo said. Tommy leaned back shaking his head. They watched them leave.

"Come on." Tommy whispered. They made a break for it and ran the way Squatt and Baboo came from.

Jason was in front and stopped very suddenly causing Tommy to run into him. Tommy caught himself before he went flying to the ground. "What is it?" Tommy whispered. But Jason wouldn't answer so Tommy looked behind them to make sure no one was coming. Unfortunately there was. "Jase we've got to go now! Someone's behind us." Tommy hissed. Finally Jason turned around and looked at him. The first thing Tommy saw was the eyes. 'No this is not happening.' The eyes were glowing with a ruby red. Tommy knew exactly what that meant. "You've got to snap out of this Bro." He heard someone cough. Tommy turned around and saw it was Rita that had been approaching. "What did you do to Jason?" He demanded.

"I'm sure you already figured that part out Tommy. I made him evil. I couldn't do it to you so I had to settle for just one of you. This will be ironic. You will be destroyed by your own best friend." Rita cackled. She handed Jason the Thunder Morpher.

"You're not going to get away with this Rita." Tommy swore under his breath.

"Looks like I already have." Rita said and raised her staff. Before Tommy could do anything he found himself in one of Rita and Zedd's dark dimensions. He turned around and he was standing face to face with Jason.  
Andros sighed as he walked through the Talorn. Everyone was being quiet about the fact that even if they got Tommy and Jason back they'd still be down two Defenders. Ashley had almost been avoiding him. Or was it the other way around? Andros was no longer sure.

Zhane walked out of his room and almost knocked Andros over. "Oh. Sorry Andros." He said apologetically with a smile on his face.

"It's all right Zhane. I was just zoning. Thinking about things ya know?" Andros said.

Zhane knew what Andros was thinking about. He cocked his head towards Andros's room.

They walked in and saw Billy wasn't there. Zhane closed the door. "Andros just you, me, Dallas, Alexis, Roland, Tommy and Jason know about who your mother and stepfather are. And only you and I know who your half-sister is."

"I want to tell Ashley. But I'm scared. What if she hates me for it?" Andros said.

"Andros if that were going to be the case, and I doubt it will be, then maybe she's not the girl for you." Zhane reminded him.

"But I really like her." Andros said.

"Enough to share your family history with her? I can understand why you haven't told the Astro Rangers. But think of it this way. What if Astronema somehow used this information against you? Telling the others the truth. It's not your fault. But it's something you have to live with."

"I know. But I'm leaving soon anyway. And everyone's treating me like I have the plague. Imagine what they would do if I told them my secret?"

"Do you want me to talk to the others and see what's bugging them? It's not right for them to ignore you like this."

"Thanks Zhane." Andros said finally smiling.

"Hey that's what best friends are for." Zhane reminded him.

"I think I'm going to go find Ashley." Andros said and hurried out of the room.  
Ashley sat next to a window staring out at the Earth. 'It all looks so far away sometimes.' She turned around when she heard someone entering the room. She sighed but didn't say anything.

"Ashley..." Andros started to say.

"Don't Andros. I'm used to having people keep secrets from me. It's been happening since I came on this ship. Now you are leaving so it shouldn't matter." She got up and hurried to her room. She turned on her stereo. She almost started crying when she heard the song.

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know that  
Deep down inside of me

You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are, you are, you are, you are  
Don't wanna hear you say...

Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
I wanna hear you say  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Wasn't that the way she felt? She thought she liked Andros. But he just dropped a bombshell today. He told her he was leaving. Then there was the fact that she knew he was hiding something. 'Andros why don't you trust me? I would never do anything to hurt you.' One part of her was saying that she just did. She closed her eyes and cried.  
Andros sat at the window Ashley just abandoned and brought his knees up under his chin. Andros was going to tell Ashley but she ran. He knew had totally broken her heart. 'Ash I like you too much to tell you is the problem.' He could faintly hear the noises of music from the Rec. Room. Though Andros didn't know it, it was the same song Ashley was listening to. Andros decided then and there; he had to talk to Ashley and straighten things out. Even though they really didn't know each other he really liked Ashley. He walked to Ashley and Cassie's room and knocked.

Ashley came to the door. She didn't say a word. "Ashley we need to talk." Andros said simply. Ashley nodded and stepped aside.

"Ashley there is something you need to know. There's a part of me that I'm ashamed of. It's my family history."

Ashley listened in silence as Andros started talking about his past. She was shocked by the time he finished. "Oh Andros." She said.

"Ashley I will completely understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me now. Now that you know my mother, stepfather and half sister are evil." Andros said looking away.

"Andros no matter what happens I want you to know I will always be here for you. As for your family, you couldn't choose who your mother married. But remember this she only gave you half of your genetic code. You still have a father who risked everything to get you off of the Cyviens ship." Ashley said.

"Thanks Ashley." Andros said and smiled. Ashley smiled also.  
Tommy ducked one of Jason's kicks. Jason had just started to attack. "Jase I'm not going to fight you!" Tommy said. 'Where have I heard that one before? Oh yes Jason said the same thing to me at Gasket's arena.'

"Then you will be destroyed. Come on Lightning Ranger. You're the one who's supposed to have the big power that no one can touch. That's all I ever heard while you were in the coma. 'We need Tommy he can take the monster.'"

Tommy blocked another fist. 'Is he speaking from the heart or is it just the spell speaking? That's silly of course it's the spell talking. Ah heck I don't know anymore.' "Jason you're my best friend! I won't fight you. Remember when Gasket had me brainwashed and he wanted me to fight you in his arena? You wouldn't fight me then. So I won't fight you now."

"I don't care anymore Tommy. It was always about you. When you joined the team everyone pressured me to be your friend." Tommy had to keep reminding himself it was the spell talking because what Jason was now saying hurt. "When the green candle was taking your powers everyone expected me to go and get it. Then when we had to call you back to get our Power Coins it was revealed your powers wouldn't stay. So then you became the issue of everyone's concerns. Especially when Lord Zedd came. You became so weak you were a burden to the team. I was glad when you left."

Tears were starting to prick Tommy's eyes. 'No he doesn't mean what he's saying. He doesn't know what he's saying.' Kept ringing through his mind.

"Then you became the White Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers. Did anyone ask me how I felt about this? No!" Jason shouted.

"Jason if there was a problem why didn't you say something to us..." Tommy started to say but Jason cut him off.

"They didn't care! They forgot all about me. You forgot about me too. When I was chosen for the Peace Conference I was glad! I was finally getting away from you! I was happy being there. I have no clue why I came back!"

"You told me you came back because you missed it here. Jase don't you remember that day?" Tommy asked trying to keep his voice calm. 'What was wrong here?' Tommy wondered.

"I remember that day well! You offered me to become a Ranger just because Billy couldn't take it. Heck I'm surprised you didn't give it to David. You after all gave your Zeo Powers to him. Even then I wasn't leader. The others just presumed since David took your powers that he was the leader. Those powers almost killed me. Did you know that Tommy?" Tommy shook his head. "Well they did. Then when we were both called in to become Defenders I was given the Thunder Powers and you were given the great Lightning Powers."

"Jase that was only because I had the lightning signature and you didn't. If I didn't I would have been made the Sound Ranger." Tommy said.

Jason ignored him. "When you went in a come everyone was still more concerned about you then they were Andros. Andros was the one who had the injuries. But did they care? No." Jason started walking towards Tommy. "I'm tired of talking." He said in a cold voice.  
Rita watched the happenings in the Dark Dimension happily. "Zedd! Jason's finally going to get rid of Tommy."

"So I see. Rita what Jason is saying is that how he really feels? Or is that the spell talking."

"It's the spell of course. You honestly think Jason would hate Tommy this much? Maybe he does but that's not an issue." She said laughing.  
Sora walked into the food area and up to the Synthetron. She pulled out a ham sandwich. She turned around and saw Ashley and Andros sitting very close to each other whispering.

Dallas and Alexis walk into the room and Dallas took out a meat dish that Sora had forgotten about. She hadn't eaten it since she was little. Alexis took out some vegetable thing that Sora wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey Sora." Dallas greeted sitting at the long table next to her. Alexis sat next to Dallas.

"Hi guys." Sora said picking at her ham sandwich.

"Okay little sister spill it. Lex and I are your sisters." Dallas said with a grin. It didn't matter if it was only legally that Alexis was a part of their family. "You can share your thoughts with us."

"Wait I know what's bugging her." Alexis said. "It's Tommy right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just can't help but worry about him." Sora said sadly. She looked up when she saw Billy enter the room. He walked over to Alexis and was whispering something in her ear.

"Excuse me." Alexis said and ran out of the room.

"What's up with that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Now is that all that's bugging you with Tommy?" Dallas asked.

"Well it's the fact that he's leaving as soon as he gets back. We barely have gotten to know each other." Sora said.

"He won't be gone long." Dallas said putting an arm around her sister.  
Tommy ducked another intended blow from Jason. "Come on Jase! You've got to snap out of this!"

Jason ignored him and decided to destroy Tommy in a different way. "I forgot to tell you something Tommy. You know that letter from Kim that you got almost three years ago?"

"Yeah?" Tommy asked looking at him strangely.

"Well the guy she wrote about was me." Jason said with satisfaction. The look in Tommy's eyes told the story on what he was feeling. It was the pain in Tommy's eyes that sparked something in Jason. 'No wait what am I talking about? That's not true! I have no idea who Kim was talking about! Why am I saying this? What is going on?' He wondered. 'I don't hate Tommy.' Jason dropped his fighting stance as he tried to clear his mind.  
Rita watched this and was furious. "No! He's breaking out of the spell! Rito get down there and shoot Tommy or something during the confusion." Rita was so irate she forgot whom she just asked to do that.

"Okay Sis." Rito said teleporting down to the Dark Dimension. He watched Tommy walking slowly and hesitantly towards Jason. Rito took this distraction as a time to shoot the Lightning Ranger.

Jason was out of the spell. It wasn't very strong of a spell to begin with. Rita made it weak but strong enough for it to hold Jason long enough to kill his best friend. He didn't know how it was broken or why Rito was standing behind Tommy. He watched Rito point his sword at Tommy. "No Tommy!" He yelled and shoved Tommy to the ground. He felt a horrible burning go through him. Then everything went black.

Tommy was mad now. He could feel the Lightning Power running through him like hot lava. 'Not now! I've got to get Jason out of here. Lightning Morpher come forth.' He had no idea if it would work but he found it in his hand a moment later.

"It's Morphin Time! Lightning Power!" He yelled. Rito started to charge Tommy. But Tommy had a firm hold on Jason and was gone in a flash of silver light.

He landed on the floor of the Talorn. He was still morphed and didn't even notice when he put a hand on Jason's chest. Silver energy was running through him into Jason.

Alexis, Billy, and Roland, who were in the control room when they had a lock on Tommy and Jason, stared in awe.

Jason sat up a couple of minutes later in surprise. The last thing he remembered was the burning going through him. Now he was sitting on the floor of the control room on the Talorn. He felt no pain.

"How you feeling Bro?" Tommy asked. Everyone else was slowly gathering in the room.

"Great. I don't know how though." Jason said.

"I think I heeled you. I healed myself when I was in the Dream World. I guess that's part of the Lightning Powers I don't know."

"Speaking of which." Andros spoke up. "Jimanya wants us to go to the planet of Teriqan right away to begin our training."

"Training?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Jimanya wants to train me and Andros on how to properly use the gifts the Lightning Powers give us." Tommy said.

Suddenly something struck Jason. "Where's Emily? Did she come also?"

"I'm sorry Jason. I got a lock on the Thunder Morpher then a lock on the Lightning Morpher and that was enough to teleport both of you. We didn't know Emily was on the ship." Billy said.

"We'll get her back Jase." Tommy said.

"I know." Jason said.  
The next morning Tommy and Andros were getting ready to teleport to Teriqan. Andros and Ashley were saying their good-byes. "We finally got everything straight and it's time for you to go." Ashley said crying.

"I'll be back before you know it. I love you Ashley." Andros said.

"I love you too." Ashley said.

Sora and Tommy were making the same tearful goodbye. "You just got back and now your leaving. Almost doesn't seem real."

"I'll be back soon I promise. Then I'm taking you out to a big dinner at a fancy restaurant. Just the two of us." They hugged.

Tommy turned and looked at his best friend that was staring at him. "I'm sorry for the things I said on the Moon. I didn't mean any of them."

"I know you didn't." Tommy said.

"Take care of yourself man." Jason said and clasped hands with Tommy. Tommy went on to say goodbye to the others.

Andros was now talking to Zhane. "I hate leaving you guys two Rangers short." Andros said.

"We're used to it by now Andros." Zhane joked. "Make us proud Andros." He said and gave his best friend a quick goodbye.

Andros and Tommy stood close as Alexis prepared to teleport them. They waved and were gone in red and silver flashes of light.

To be continued in part 13 "Higher Learning."

That's the end of Protectors of Space #12. I hope you all liked it. #13 I believe will mostly take place on Teriqan. But I don't know yet. Email me at


	13. Higher Learning

Disclaimer: The planet Terqan, Jimanya, Camille, Jorgan, Dallas, Roland, Sora, Alexis, Ciron, and Queen Felicia are mine. Elgar, Darkonda, Quantrons, Ecliptor, Astronema, Tommy and Andros, Zhane, The Astro Rangers and anything associated with Masked Rider are King Saban's.  
Suggested Reading: The other 12 are a must read. So is the Defenders Sub-series, and Zeo Disaster. Does 13 mean it's unlucky? We'll see.  
Special thanks to: Yellow Angel and Cinders for their ideas for this fanfic. Thanks you two! Oh and thanks SilvorMoon for her info on Masked Rider. And the others who gave me info that pretty much told me I had destroyed Edenoi history. Though I tried to clarify how Edenoi changed, it still works  
Time frame: Right after "Help is Never Far Away."

Higher Learning  
by: Dana

Andros and Tommy looked around at their new surroundings. The planet was beautiful. Jimanya ran over to them. "Glad you could make it." She said.

"Yeah well it's been a while." Tommy said with a smile.

"Come on there's someone I want you to meet." Jimanya said leading them into a building. "Jorgan they're here!"

A man with dark hair came out. "Hi guys." He greeted.

"Tommy and Andros this is my husband Jorgan. Jorgan this is Tommy and Andros." Jimanya introduced them.

"Glad to meet you." They all said at the same time then smiled.

"Let's go inside so I can explain what's going to be happening." Jimanya led them into a small room with chairs and a window. "Jorgan's here because he wanted to be. You will get your training from me. And if Camille drops by then it will come from her too." Jimanya pulled something out of her pocket. "Andros I have good news. We were able to find you a lightning morpher." She said handing it to him.

His eyes lit up with pure happiness. "Great!" He said.

"Now Camille and I have been discussing this. You will have to morph into the Wind Ranger first so that there is no confusion." Jimanya said. "As for today's lesson there won't really be one. I will show you around Terqan; then we'll go over more of your training. Follow me." Jimanya said leading them out of the room. "That was a Living Room of sorts. The kitchen is down the hall. There are two bedrooms. One bedroom for Jorgan and me to share and the other bedroom has twin beds for you two. I'll show you out back. That's where the training will take place." Jimanya said opening the door.

Tommy and Andros quickly exchanged looks before following Jimanya outside. The area was green and there were a couple of tables with gadgets on them. However, it didn't look much like a training area.

Jimanya followed their gaze. "Mental power training, not physical. I know you can fight but the question is can you control it?" She said looking straight at Tommy who helplessly shrugged. "There is a river down there. This side of the planet is almost abandoned. It's an area that is most know for being a training ground. No one comes here unless it's for training. We won't be bugged. As for your training, I don't think it'll take more then a week. You'll be back with your friends in no time."

"So when do we begin?" Tommy asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Today we'll just relax." Jimanya said. "Why don't I go cook up some food. I'm sure your both tired of computer generated food." They nodded. "Good. I may not be the greatest cook but I can whip something up." She said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Tommy said. Andros nodded. Jimanya went into the kitchen.

"You guys aren't allergic to anything are you?" Jimanya asked from the kitchen.

"Nope." Tommy and Andros both said.

"It'll be done in a few minutes. There's bottle water in the cabinet in the Living Room." Jimanya called. Andros and Tommy took a couple of bottles and sat down on the couch.

Jorgan walked in and did the same thing. "So what do you guys think of Terqan?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." Andros said.

"It's quiet." Tommy said.

"Those are the reasons Lightning Rangers like this planet. Well that's what Jimanya says." Jorgan said with a smile.

A few minutes later Jimanya came back into the room. "Food's ready." She said and they all followed her into the kitchen.

"Now Tommy I know you're used to Earth food but just try this and I guarantee you will like it." Jimanya said.

Tommy looked at the food and tried not to grimace. He took his fork, picked up part of the food, and put it in his mouth. He looked up smiling. It was good! Andros was eating the food too. Jimanya watched a second before picking up her fork to start eating also.  
On her ship, Astronema was growing bored. Ecliptor came into the room.

"My princess I have been informed that Andros and Tommy have left the team for a short while. This would be an excellent chance to attack the other Rangers." Ecliptor said.

"I agree. Go down with Darkonda." Astronema said. "Do you know where the Lightning and Wind Rangers went?"

"Probably to Terqan but you know we can't attack it." Ecliptor said.

Astronema just nodded.  
Sora sat in the Rec. Room thinking. She wondered how Tommy was doing with his training. She wondered if he missed her. If he even thought of her. She looked out the window and wondered which of those stars she saw that he was on right now. She heard someone enter the room and chose not to acknowledge their presence. "I miss Andros probably as much as you miss Tommy." The voice said. Sora knew it was Ashley. "But they aren't in any kind of trouble. They'll be back in a week."

"I know but Tommy just got back and now he's gone." Sora said. Suddenly the ship alarms were going off. "I guess Astronema found out Tommy and Andros had left." They both raced into the Control Room to find the others were waiting. "What's going on?"

"Darkonda and Ecliptor are attacking the park." Zhane informed them.

"It's Morphin Time!" He yelled.

"Sound Power!" Sora called

"Thunder Power!" Jason called.

"Solar Power!" Roland called

"Comet Power!" Alexis called.

"Sun Power!" Dallas called.

"Star Power!" Zhane called.

"Let's Rocket!" Billy, Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and Ashley called.  
"Wake up guys!" Jimanya said knocking on Andros and Tommy's room's door. "We have a lot to do today! Breakfast in fifteen minutes!" Jimanya walked away from the door and sighed. She looked in a mirror. She had circles under her eyes from lack of sleep the night before. She had gotten a message from the Talorn not long after Tommy and Andros had gone to sleep. The fight on Earth hadn't gone well. Jason and Sora had been hurt badly. Jimanya was determined not to tell Tommy. She knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he knew his girlfriend and best friend were injured.

Jorgan looked up when Jimanya entered the room. "Any news on the Sound and Thunder Rangers?" He asked.

"Not yet. But don't tell Tommy and Andros. They don't need to know this right now. Especially Tommy." Jimanya said.

"I understand Jimanya. However, what do I do when Zhane contacts us again? What if he contacts Tommy and Andros by their communicators?" Jorgan asked.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Jimanya said pulling out bread to make toast.

A few minutes later Andros and Tommy came into the room and took a seat. Jimanya smiled and placed a couple of plates in front of them. "Enjoy. We've got a full day ahead of us."

They dug in. Tommy finally noticed the dark circles under Jimanya's eyes. "Are you all right Jimanya?" He asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Jimanya said smiling. "I just went to bed late is all." She decided to change the subject. "Now Andros when we start the training today I want you to morph into the Wind Ranger before you morph into the Lightning Ranger. I think you will pleasantly find that there will be a connection between the two powers." Jimanya informed him. Andros just nodded. "Tommy since you only have Lightning Powers you can only morph into the Lightning Ranger." Jimanya said with a smile.

"Of course!" Tommy said smiling also.

Jimanya tried to keep from frowning. 'Astronema knows that they are here. She's trying to get under Tommy's skin.' "You two finished eating?" Jimanya asked. They nodded. "Then let's go on outside." They walked into an open field. "Why don't you two morph?" She suggested.

"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.

"Wind Power!" Andros called.

"Okay Andros. Now morph into Lightning Ranger." Jimanya advised.

"Lightning Power!" Andros called.

Instead of a suit like Tommy's whose was a silver, white, and black; Andros's was red with silver streaks. "Wow cool." Andros commented.

"Nice suit Andros." Tommy said with a smile.

Jimanya stood there and looked at both of them. She had a good idea what Tommy's powers were but she needed to know what Andros had. 'Andros?' She mentally sent.

'Yeah?' He asked right back.

"Okay so you are telepathic. So are Tommy and I. Most Lightning Rangers are." Jimanya said. She stood there looking at him. "Andros do you see that stick over there?" She asked.

"Yeah." Was Andros's reply.

"Try to lift it." Jimanya said with a hopeful smile.

Andros stood there trying. Then after a minute, the stick was off the ground.

"Uh huh I thought so. You can do telekinesis. I'd recommend some practice with the telekinesis ball." She said smiling. Then she remembered something about combining Wind Powers and Lightning Powers. "There is one other thing I want to check. Andros envision a storm in your mind." She waited until she was sure he had it in his mind. "Now draw on it." A few seconds later Tommy and Jimanya almost fell on their butt. "The news was true. You can draw on both wind and lightning. While Tommy can only pull on lightning. Going to be an interesting combination if you two would keep your tempers in check." She said mostly looking at Tommy.

"Funny Jimanya." Tommy said with a smile.

"Well I don't know how much training I can give your heeling abilities Tommy but I'm sure I'll think of something. Now you seem to have more power in the mind then Andros does. Andros can move things. You heal, and seem to get precognition's."

"Precognition?" Tommy asked slightly confused.

"Yes. It's also known as precogs. It means you can sense something about to happen. I have also noticed you can sense when things are happening. I think Zhane once told me about a time you guys were fighting Rock Drones and you knew your family was in trouble." Tommy nodded. "That's what I thought. So let's see. Why don't you go lay down in the house and close your eyes. Try concentrating and see what you can get out of your mental powers." Jimanya suggested.

"All right." Tommy said and left to go in the house.

Jimanya went over to a box and pulled out a folded up object. "This Andros is a telekinesis ball." She said handing it to him.

"What do I do with it?" He asked eyeing the ball like thing in curiosity.

"Here." Jimanya said taking it out of Andros's hands. She unfolded it. "Sorry telekinesis was not one of the things I received. But I've seen this done before. Just concentrate on keeping the ball in the air."

Andros nodded and made an attempt at keeping it in the air. It fell a couple of times before he was able to keep it in the air.  
In the house, Tommy was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. He didn't quite understand what he was supposed to do. However, he didn't have to speculate for very long.

Tommy found himself on the Talorn. The others were walking around but they didn't seem to see him. He followed Ashley into the infirmary. Zhane was standing in his way. "Hey guys! How are you feeling?" Ashley asked.

'Come on Zhane! Move!" Tommy tried to get around Zhane but was having no success. The scene was changing. He found himself in the middle of a battlefield. He was unmorphed of course. "Sora! Jason! Look out!" TJ yelled.

Tommy spun around and saw his best friend and girlfriend were in the line of fire. He tried to shove them out of the way but his hands seemed to go right through them.

"No!" Tommy screamed sitting straight up.

"Yo Tommy! You okay?" Jorgan asked from the doorway. "I could hear you screaming from the kitchen."

Tommy unsnapped his helmet. "I don't know if I fell asleep or something. But whatever it was I saw Jason and Sora in trouble."

"Jason and Sora are your teammates right?"

"Yeah. Jason has been my best friend for four years and Sora's my girlfriend. Jason's the Thunder Defender, and Sora's the Sound Defender." Tommy unmorphed and got off his bed. "I'm going to ask Jimanya about this."

Tommy hurried past Jorgan and out the door.

'Great idea Jimanya.' Jorgan silently thought. 'Now he knows.'

Tommy approached Jimanya.

Jimanya had been watching Andros practice with the ball and turned around quickly when she heard Tommy approaching her. "Tommy! Why are you not in your suit?" She asked in confusion.

"I thought maybe you could explain what I saw." Tommy said approaching her. "I saw Jason and Sora in trouble. But it was as if I couldn't do anything about it. First thing I saw was I was on the Talorn and Ashley was hurrying to the infirmary. I couldn't see who was in the infirmary because Zhane was blocking my path. Then I found myself in a battlefield and Jason and Sora were about to be shot. Now was I dreaming or do you know something about this?"

Jimanya paled. "Andros can you come over here?" She called. 'Why didn't I know he could do that?' "Tommy and Andros. I got a message from Zhane late last night. There had been a fight and Sora and Jason got hurt. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would ruin your concentration. Zhane informed me they'd be all right."

Tommy stood there thinking this one over. He wasn't mad at Jimanya. He knew she had her reasons for not telling him. He just had to remember that.

Jimanya wisely decided to change the subject. "So you were able to see that? That's pretty good. I was afraid you would fall asleep doing that. I did once. Camille yelled at me for awhile. I won't forget that one for awhile." Jimanya said with a smile.

"So you get precogs too?" Tommy asked.

"Not that many, but sometimes I do not as strong as yours evidently." She looked at her watch. "Let's get some lunch."  
The next morning Jimanya stood in front of Tommy and Andros. "I thought you could try a little bit of anger management. We don't need another episode of Tommy first discovering he could pull on lightning." Tommy groaned remembering the time he killed Goldar. "There's another building just halfway to the river. It has a simulator in it." They walked the short ways down to the building near the river. "Andros why don't you go first?"

Andros shrugged and walked into the building. It looked pretty empty and dark to him. Suddenly an image of Darkonda appeared in front of him. 'I guess the simulation has started.'

"Come on Andros don't just stand there. Are you afraid of me?" He asked slowly approaching him.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Andros said pulling out his Astro Blaster.

"What if I told you I was going to go after Zhane? I know he's your best friend. What would you do Andros?"

"Zhane could beat you." Andros said angrily.

"I don't think he could. If I remember correctly one time we fought he ended up trapped in a cave." Darkonda said. "I have a even better idea! I could go after Ashley! She wouldn't even be close to any challenge for me." He said with a grin.

"No leave Ashley alone!" Andros yelled. He could hear the whistling of wind. 'Gotta keep this in check.'

Then the simulation changed and Astronema was standing in front of him. "Why if it isn't my half brother." She said with a sneer and walked around him. "I don't know why Petra insists on me not killing you. Dark Spectre would rather have you dead anyway. Lightning Rangers are bad to the Dark Forces. But of course you wouldn't know that."

Suddenly the simulation ended. Andros stood there in confusion. "Jimanya? Tommy?" He called. But it was too dark in there. There was no noise at all. "What's going on?"

The door opened and Quanatrons and Ecliptor entered. "Ah there's the other one. Get him!" Ecliptor shouted to the Quantrons.

Andros fought them and they all fell to the ground. Andros reached for the door but Ecliptor grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "I've killed Jimanya, her husband, and Tommy. You're not going anywhere till I'm done with you."

Andros let out a weak whimper before he let the storm rage and knock Ecliptor over. Then Lightning struck him. Andros hit the ground letting his sobs engulf him.

"End simulation!" Jimanya yelled running into the room. She picked up Andros body, which had gone limp. "Dang it! Andros you were doing so well!"

Tommy stood in the doorway shocked. He hadn't seen the simulation but from the way Andros reacted, he could tell it must have been bad. "Is he all right?" Tommy asked.

"He expended a lot of energy with that surge. He'll be all right. You feel up to giving it a try?"

"Sure." Tommy said and watched Jimanya carry Andros out of the building. The door closed.

The scene changed and he found himself in a Green Ranger's outfit. 'Strange way to start.' Rita stood a few feet away from him along with Emily.'  
Outside of the building, Jorgan was helping Jimanya get Andros lying down. "Do you think it's wise to put a full telepath into a simulator?" Jorgan asked.

"It probably won't hurt. I got through it." Jimanya said with a smile.

"Don't look but what was Tommy's first simulation supposed to be?" Jorgan said watching the simulation with a frown.

"Facing Rita. Why?"

"In a Green Ranger outfit? And another human?" Jorgan asked.

"What?" She yelped jumping to her feet to look. "Okay maybe a simulation isn't a good idea for Tommy. End simulation." She called sighing. Opening the door, she turned the light on. "I have to say Tommy you have an interesting imagination."

"That wasn't my imagination was it?" Tommy asked. "It's like what happened earlier."

"You were changing the simulation. You're a full telepath. I never thought you could change the simulation." Jimanya said. "Guess you can't practice that way."

"I wish there was a way to contact the Talorn. Emily was in the simulation standing with Rita. That had to mean something!" Tommy said.

Jimanya thought about it for a moment. "Okay follow me." She said. "Jorgan could you..." Jorgan nodded and picked Andros up. "Take him to his room. Practice is over for today."

Tommy followed Jimanya into the basement. "The communications are down here." Jimanya explained. She started to hit some buttons and turn some dials. Soon Zhane's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey." Zhane said. "How's training going?" He asked.

"It's going all right. Tommy has something to tell you." Jimanya said and moved out of the way.

"Zhane I think I know what happened to Emily." Tommy said. "I think Rita turned her evil."

"What? What made you think that?" Zhane asked.

"An altered simulation." Zhane gave Tommy a funny look after hearing that. "Never mind. Look just be careful. Tell Sora and Jason I hope they get better soon." Tommy said and moved back and left the room so Jimanya could talk to Zhane alone.

"Is Tommy all right?" Zhane asked in concerned.

"Andros and Tommy aren't having a good day." Jimanya said with a sigh. "I put them both through simulations. Andros did quite well until I gave him a hard one. He's up in his room. Tommy changed his simulation. What Tommy just said is most likely true. So be careful."

"All right Jimanya. We'll see you guys in a couple of days." Zhane said and cut off his side of the transmission.  
After Tommy left the room, he went up to his room to see how Andros was. He entered the room and saw Andros was still asleep. Tommy sat on his own bed thinking. 'Zhane didn't seem to believe me. But then again would I believe me if I just said Emily was evil?' He heard a groan and turned around. Andros was sitting up. "You feeling all right?"

Andros looked at him with wide eyes. "Tommy?"

"Uh yeah. We share this room remember?"

"But you're dead!" Tommy gave him a strange look. "Ecliptor said he killed you, Jimanya, and Jorgan!"

"Andros that was a simulation! You passed out during it. Jimanya stopped simulation and got you out of there and then told Jorgan to take you up here." Tommy explained.

"It wasn't real?"

"Nope. I think we're going to drive Jimanya crazy. I changed my simulation."

"Jeez that was so weird. I guess I failed keeping my temper in check."

"Nobodies perfect." A voice said from the hall. They both looked up and saw Jorgan. "Trust me. Although Jimanya doesn't let on, she had a lot of problems when she was training. She was a lot younger then you when she was being trained, but she had her problems. Like any Lightning Ranger that ever was, is, and ever will be. She was thirteen at the time and glad to get off a planet in turmoil. Her uncle was trying to take over the planet. Back when her grandfather, King Lexion was in charge."

Tommy interrupted him then. "Oh you're talking about Dregon and King Lexion. I've met them before."

Jorgan nodded and continued. "Yes her uncle and Grandfather." He repeated. "Anyway. We were able to get Dregon off of Edenoi. We haven't seen him on Edenoi since. I think he bothers Prince Dex every once in awhile."

Andros and Tommy took that all in. "Is Jimanya in danger if she went to visit Dex?" Tommy asked. He knew Jimanya wanted to see her brother and see Earth.

"I don't think so. Dregon has made no intent to try to get her." Jorgan said. "I know she wants to go visit her brother. She'll probably go after you're all done here."

"Is this a private party or can I join?" Jimanya asked from the doorway.

Jorgan jumped to his feet and ran over to his wife. "We can have our own private party if you want."

Jimanya swatted him. "Feeling any better Andros?"

"Yeah. I...I can't believe it was a simulation! It seemed so real!"

"Andros it was supposed to. That was the advanced one. You went right through the other two without any problems. You want to give it another try tomorrow?" Andros nodded. "Good. Get some rest. The training is going rather well. You both have earned a break."

Tommy sank back onto his bed. He was tired and fell asleep.

Tommy found himself in the Infirmary again. This time no one was blocking his way. He walked over and saw Sora and Jason lying on their monitoring tables. Jason had a big bandage on his face and his hand was wrapped. Sora looked all right but she also had an ace bandage on her hand. "I wonder what Tommy and Andros are doing right now?" Jason asked.

"Training. They'll be back in a couple of days. I hope we look better by then. You know Tommy. He'd probably want to go rip off Ecliptor's head." Sora said sighing just thinking of Tommy being back. She almost felt his presence in the room.

Tommy watched sadly wishing he could hold Sora. Let her know he was there. But he wasn't.

Much later on. "Tommy wake up! Aren't you hungry?" Andros was trying to shake Tommy awake.

"What?" Tommy asked sitting up quickly.

"You've been asleep for six hours was wondering if you were hungry." Andros said.

Tommy turned and looked sure enough it was 7 PM. "Jeez I didn't know I had been sleeping that long. I had another sort of vision of Jason and Sora but that was it. They looked all right."

"That's good to hear. Jimanya has made dinner feel like going to eat it?" Andros asked.

"I'll race you there." Just like children, Tommy and Andros ran down the hall into the kitchen and skidded to a stop. Except Andros kept going and ran into the wall.

"Did I forget to mention I waxed the floors today?" Jorgan asked helping Andros to his feet. "You okay?"

Andros nodded. Holding his head as he realized how much pain, it caused. "I think so."

"Boys will be boys Jorgan." Jimanya said from the doorway. This reminded her of how many Rangers were deprived of normal teenage lives. She, Alexis, Roland, Zhane, Dallas, and Andros became Rangers at the age of thirteen. Tommy became a Ranger at the age of fifteen. She even heard Billy talk about a twelve year old Ranger. Then again, if they didn't become Rangers and Defenders who would have kept the universe out of evil's hands?

"You look to be in deep thought Jimanya." Jorgan said interrupting her thoughts. "What's that earth cliché? A penny for your thoughts?"

"You'd be poor if I took you up on that." Jimanya said and started serving the food.

"Ya know we'd never make it past your family when we first went out on a date. I thought your father was going to interrogate me the whole night. Prince Dex hadn't gone to Earth yet and kept asking me questions. Queen Felicia wanted character references."

"Oh no you got off easy. When Ciron asked me out my dad took one look at him and threw him in the dungeon." She smiled at the confused teenagers. "My dad is very protective of me. He didn't want just anyone dating me. He loved giving my dates the third degree."

"Are you going to go visit Dex?" Tommy asked.

"I think I will. Jorgan you want to come?" Jimanya asked.

"Love to Hon but I've got to get back to Edenoi after this. Tell Prince Dex hi for me." Jorgan said.

"You've got to call him Dex. You're a member of this family after all." Jimanya reminded him with a smile.

Andros and Tommy started feeling like fifth wheels. Tommy had an idea. 'Hey Andros looking forward to seeing Ashley again.'

Andros looked confused for a second and then realized what happened. 'Sure am. Bet as much as you are looking forward to seeing Sora.'

'Of course.'  
Several days later it was the day before they went home. Andros was in the simulation with Tommy. This was the first time they had done that before. Tommy tried every time to keep himself from changing the simulation. Most times, he was able to successfully.

"I bet your wondering what's going on? Well if Tommy would please keep from changing the simulation then it will be a good thing." They could hear Jimanya's voice from outside. Tommy smiled sheepishly. "Try this simulation."

The room changed and they were in a battlefield. There was Darkonda, Elgar, and Ecliptor. The monsters turned towards the Rangers and fired. Andros and Tommy both leapt out of the way. They got out their Astro Blasters and started shooting the monsters. Then they started kicking the monsters.

'Okay no changing simulation.' Tommy could sense someone was approaching from behind him and turned around quickly. He was fast enough to catch Ecliptor in a flip.

Andros was being double-teamed by Elgar and Darkonda. He was keeping his temper in check as well as he could. Soon the scene changed a little bit as the Astro Rangers appeared. They pulled Darkonda off Andros. Andros took the moment to ask mentally, 'Tommy are you responsible for this?'

'Nope.' Was Tommy's reply. He jumped up to give Billy a hand with Darkonda. As he ran towards them, Tommy was almost knocked over by a flying Billy. He helped them to his feet. "You okay man?" He asked. Billy nodded and called for his Spiral Saber.

They were having no trouble beating the monsters with the Astro Rangers help. Suddenly Astronema appeared. She shot her staff and each Astro Ranger was cuffed. She turned her attention to Andros and Tommy. "You won't be getting any help from your Astro friends. You certainly won't be getting help from the other Defenders. I've sent them on a wild goose chase for Antiqua. So you two have a choice. Either surrender to me or die by me."

"No way Astronema." Tommy said.

"Fine have it your way." Astronema approached the Yellow Astro Ranger. "Isn't this your girlfriend Andros?"

"Stay away from her!" Andros yelled. He was about to charge at Astronema when he saw her move away from Ashley.

"Let's see here." She said walking up to the Red Astro Ranger. "You were a Ranger before this weren't you? Until you gave up your crystal, so Tanya could be a Ranger. How touching." Astronema knew this confused the Red Ranger. "I know all about you Rangers and Defenders." She stood there not saying anything for a second. Then she smirked. "But that wasn't the only problem during the Zeo period was it? You were jealous of David Truhart. The guy who took over the Zeo Ranger 5 powers. You wanted the powers for yourself. Admit it."

Billy shook his head no. Astronema punched him in the stomach.

Outside Jimanya sighed. "He's doing it again."

"Changing the simulation?" Jorgan asked.

"Yep. But this could be interesting. He's doing more what could happen then I am. Let's see what happens."

Back in the room, Astronema looked at the two Defenders. Have you made your decision yet?"

"We won't surrender Astronema. Not to you or anyone else." Andros yelled.

"How poetic." Astronema walked up to Ashley again and pointed her staff. "Then I'll just have to start killing your friends. I will start with the Yellow Ranger."

Andros could feel the storm raging inside of him. However he let it subside. He wasn't about to kill Astronema even if she was evil. They were blood related somewhat anyway. It was something he had come to realize. He couldn't change his family. He had to accept it.

Astronema smiled and left Ashley again. "Too bad your girlfriend isn't here Tommy. But I'll have to think of something else. Never mind. Elgar, Ecliptor, Darkonda." She yelled. They looked up. "Kill them."

"Gladly my princess." Ecliptor said. Ecliptor turned to Billy. He raised his sword and Tommy ran over to stop him. While Andros went over to stop Darkonda and Elgar, Tommy hit the ground and passed out.

"Jimanya!" Andros yelled running over to Tommy. "Stop the simulation! Tommy's hurt or something."

The lights didn't go on. He could hear Jimanya yelling, "The simulations stuck! You have to continue. Try to keep Tommy out of harms way."

'Great.' "Come on Astronema. Show me what you've got."

"Gladly brother." She said with a sneer. "I was always sick of you. When mother told me who you were I knew then and there I wanted you dead. Now looks like I have the chance."

"I don't care if you're my half sister. You are just an evil person. I have come to accept it. There's nothing I can do to change it." Andros said. Astronema disappeared and the lights went on.

Jimanya entered the room applauding. "Wonderful job Andros!" She leaned over to check on Tommy. "I don't understand what went wrong with Tommy. He never called on lightning..." Then she had an idea on what happened. "Ecliptor was here..."

Andros was confused. "Of course he was. He was part of the simulation. Wasn't he?"

"Oh yeah he was. But I think that was actually Ecliptor in here. The real one not a computer generated one. This would explain why I couldn't get the simulation to stop. They had messed it up. You both did a great job though." Jimanya said watching Jorgan join them and pick up Tommy. "How is he Jorgan?"

"He's got a lump on his head and a cut on his wrist but he'll be all right as soon as we bandage it." Jorgan said and carried Tommy towards the house.

Andros and Jimanya stood together for a minute. "Well both of your training's are over. You each did very well. You will be an asset to your team. Let's go inside and I'll make the farewell dinner." She said and led the way to the house.  
Later that night Andros, Tommy, Jorgan, and Jimanya were sitting around the dinner table eating and talking.

"I knew that was the real Ecliptor when he slashed at my wrist. Then the fact that my hand started bleeding but I don't remember much after that. I just remember coming to laying on my bed with my hand wrapped." Tommy explained.

"You passed out and Jorgan took care of your injured hand. I must say Tommy you and Andros have made this training very interesting. Dig in. After tonight you have to get used to computer food."  
The next morning they were saying their goodbyes. "It was nice meeting you two!" Jorgan said shaking their hands. "Take care of that hand Tommy. Say hi to the others for me." Jorgan leaned over and kissed his wife. "I'll see you soon." He said and Jimanya teleported him away.

"Well you two it's been great spending a week with you. Camille's going to love hearing this. She'll laugh and probably say; "You deserved it. Keep in touch okay?" She asked giving both hugs and then all three teleported away.

When Tommy and Andros landed everyone greeted them. Sora ran over to Tommy and hugged him as if she would never let go. "Hey Sora. I missed you too. How about letting me breathe a little?" Tommy asked kissing her cheek.

Ashley gave Andros the same greeting. "How was your training?" She asked.

"I think we made Jimanya contemplate being Queen right away. Right Mr. change simulation?"

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose!" Tommy said laughing.

Sora noticed Tommy's taped hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Astronema managed to get Ecliptor into one of the simulations. But Andros handled it really well according to Jimanya and Jorgan." Tommy informed her. He saw Zhane standing back a little. "Zhane did you..."

"We're still looking into it." Zhane interrupted him. "It's good to have both of you back."

"I'll second that." Ashley said.

"Me too." Sora said.

They chatted for awhile before going to their various rooms and activities.  
Jimanya landed in Leawood. It looked like a nice town. She should probably call her brother but she decided to just drop by. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A young woman answered the door. "Is Dexter Stewart here?" Jimanya asked.

"Dex is not here. He should be back in an hour or so. You want to wait?" Molly asked.

"I'll come back later. Tell him Jimanya was here." She said and turned around and walked down the road. She was going to check out this town. Maybe she would see her younger brother somewhere in this town. She took a right and never saw the figure behind her that had a pipe in his hand. Everything went black.

Count Dregon smiled and picked up his niece and teleported away.

To be continued...

Another cliffhanger I know. But they are kind of fun to write. Email me at and tell me what you think.


	14. A Friend In Need Again

Disclaimer: If you haven't seen the person on Masked Rider or Power Rangers then they are mine. If you have seen them then it belongs to Haim Saban.  
Author's note: First, this is my fortieth fanfic. Thank you so much to all that have read my fanfics. Second, the movies suggested in this fanfic came out this year I know. But I don't remember what was out at the time.  
Suggested reading: The above thirteen, Defenders Series, and Zeo Disaster Series. This is the third series of a four part series. The fourth part will be started some time in the very far future don't worry about it.  
Time frame: Right after Higher Learning

A Friend in Need Again  
by: Dana

Dex Stewart walked home from spending the day with friends. He opened the door, and was greeted by Molly Stewart. "Dex someone named Jimanya was looking for you earlier." Molly informed him.

Dex's eyes lit up and had a huge smile on his face. "Did you say Jimanya? Kind of tall with brown hair and brown eyes?"

Molly pondered that for a second. "Yes that's what she looked like. Why?"

"She's my older sister! Did she say she'd be back?" Dex asked. He almost couldn't believe it. His sister had been here!

"She said she'd be back later. Wow I can't wait to meet her." Molly said almost getting as excited as Dex.

Dex sat in the Living Room too excited to move.  
Count Dregon looked down at his niece who was unconscious. He had seen her teleport to Leawood and took the opportunity to take her for ransom. He knew that since he had the crown princess, Edenoi would do anything to get her back. He would finally have Edenoi.

"Open communications to Edenoi. To the palace." He ordered one of the Cogworts. He then signaled for two of the Plague Patrol to hold his niece up. A few seconds later one of the king's servants appeared on the screen. Dregon made sure to stand in front of Jimanya. "Get your king. I have something to tell him."

King Tork appeared quickly. "What do you want Dregon?" He demanded.

"I have someone here I know means a lot to you." Dregon said and stepped out of the way.

King Tork was angry upon seeing whom the Plague Patrol was holding. "Let my daughter go now!"

"Let me think about that for a minute. No. I will tell you this much. If you want your daughter back as much as you let on then you wouldn't mind doing one thing for me. Here's the deal, your daughter for Edenoi. Sounds like a fair trade to me."

"No way Dregon." King Tork said stepping closer to the screen.

"Here I thought you loved your daughter. I guess all the time she was away from Edenoi made you dislike her. I would think a father would do anything for his daughter. I guess I was wrong."

"Like you would know about caring for someone!" Tork yelled right back. His eyes glistened over with tears when he saw what happened next.

"Dad?" Jimanya asked stirring in the Plague Patrols grasp. She became aware of her surroundings quickly. "No!" She screamed and started throwing the Plague Patrol off her.

"Just think about it dear brother." Dregon said and turned off the communications. He turned around and saw Jimanya still struggling with the Plague Patrol. Then he remembered that Jimanya could teleport out if she wanted to. However, he was ready for her capture. He had a device that wouldn't allow her to use her mental powers while on his ship. He signaled for one of the Cogworts to place the device on Jimanya; in an area, she wouldn't be able to find it. They did so as quickly as possible. Jimanya never noticed it.  
King Tork hit the console in frustration. 'How dare Dregon do something like this!' He turned to one of his guards. "Go get my father for me." The guard ran out of the room.

Now Tork had to find his wife and Jorgan. He found his wife in their bedroom talking to one of the servants. "Felicia?" He said quietly.

Queen Felicia looked up. She saw something in her husband's eyes and said, "Carlsi do that then report to Fert." Carlsi nodded and quickly left the room.

"What is it Tork?" Felicia asked.

Tork sighed and sat next to his wife on their bed. "Dregon contacted us just a few minutes ago."

"He did? But why? I thought we ran him off the planet!"

"Felicia listen very carefully." There was a knock at the door that made him stop. "Who is it?" He called.

"Your father." Lexion said.

"Enter." King Tork waited until his father was in the room before continuing. "Good then I will only have to say this once. Count Dregon contacted us." Lexion raised an eyebrow upon hearing this. "He...He...He has..."

"He has what dear?" Felicia asked.

"Jimanya. He captured Jimanya." Felicia, who fortunately for her was sitting on a bed, fainted.

"I'll contact Prince Dex." Lexion said and left the room.  
In Leawood, Dex was still waiting patiently for his sister. He was getting worried. Jimanya had never been in Leawood or on Earth.

His Mind Crystal started acting up. He let it show on the wall in front of him. "Prince Dex. There is an emergency and you need to come back to Edenoi." His Grandfather said.

"What is it?" Dex asked.

"Count Dregon has contacted us." Dex was getting a bad feeling about this. "He has your sister."

Dex sat there in shock. "Jimanya?" He asked though there was no need to. Jimanya was his only sister. Lexion nodded however. "I'll be there soon." Dex said and cut off the communication.  
An hour later Dex was back on Edenoi. "Hello Prince Dex." One of the guards said bowing.

"Hello Fert. Where are my parents?"

"They are in their room along with Sir Jorgan." Fert informed him.

"Thank you." Dex walked and looked around the palace. He had been on Edenoi less then Jimanya had since he went to Earth. It looked just about the same to him. He knocked softly on his parents room door.

"Who is it?" Dex heard his mother call.

"Dex." The door flew open and Queen Felicia grabbed her youngest child in a fierce hug.

"Oh Dex we were so worried for your safety." She said not letting go.

"Did Dregon send anything else about Jimanya?" Dex asked.

"No." Felicia said sadly. "Come on let's go in so you can see your father and Jorgan." She put her hand on his shoulder and led him inside the room.

Tork and Jorgan stood immediately. Jorgan bowed of course.

"Dex." Tork said and grabbed his son in a hug. "I'm glad your back. I wish this was under better circumstances."

"I'm here to help in any way I can. You haven't surrendered Edenoi have you?" Dex asked.

"Of course not. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get her back." Tork said.

"If I may something my king?" Jorgan spoke up.

"Go ahead Jorgan." Tork said.

"I have spent a week with two Lightning Rangers. What if we ask the Defenders and Astro Rangers for help?" Jorgan suggested.

"I agree with Jorgan. Rangers have helped us before. They do know Jimanya. Why not ask them for help?" Dex spoke up.

"Fine. Dex and Jorgan would you two please contact them?" Tork asked and watched them as they left the room.  
Zhane, Dallas, Roland, and Alexis were sitting in the Rec. Room with a newspaper in front of them. They were talking about what movie they wanted to see. They were going on a double date "How about Blair Witch Project?" Zhane suggested.

"No way!" Alexis and Dallas said at the same time.

"How about Runaway Bride?" Dallas asked. Alexis nodded.

"No!" Roland and Zhane both said.

"Looks like we'll..." Zhane was interrupted by the sound of his communicator. "This is Zhane."

"ZHANE. THERE IS AN EMERGENCY MESSAGE COMING IN FROM EDENOI. FROM A PRINCE DEX." Dimitria informed him.

"I'll be right there." He turned to the others. "I guess this will have to wait." Zhane said and ran out of the room with the others following him. He got to the Control Room and hit the message.

Soon Prince Dex appeared on the screen along with Jorgan. "A problem has arisen that we need your help on."

"Alexis can you contact the others?" Zhane said to Alexis without turning around. "I want the others here." Dex simply nodded.

A few minutes later everyone either teleported or walked into the Control Room. "Dex!" Tommy and Billy both said in surprise.

"It's good to see you too Tommy and Billy." Dex said. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances." The reunion of sorts had to wait. There was an emergency. "You might be wondering why I'm on Edenoi. My Grandfather contacted me to tell me there was an emergency." He paused trying to figure out the right way to say this. "Count Dregon had contacted Edenoi. He had Jimanya."

Andros and Tommy exchanged quick looks. They couldn't believe it. They'd only seen Jimanya a few hours ago!

"We'd do anything to help." Zhane said. "Would you like us to come to Edenoi to help?"

"That would be great." Dex said with a smile.

"We'll be there soon as we decide who goes." Zhane said. Dex and Jorgan nodded. Then Zhane cut off communication. He turned to the rest. "Obviously I'm going. Tommy and Billy are going. Tommy and Billy know Count Dregon's Plague Patrol. I want the rest of the Astro Rangers and Sora to stay here in case Astronema attacks Earth." He turned to the other Defenders. "I'd like you Dallas and Roland to come also. I want to split the team evenly. Sorry Alexis. I'm sure they'll need your computer brain." Zhane then realized he had forgotten Jason. "Jason you can choose whether you want to go or not. I'd like you to stay because you're a good fighter. You could be an immense help to the others. But you can decide."

"What about me Zhane?" Andros asked.

'How did I forget Andros?' Zhane wondered to himself. "I want you to stay Andros. We'll need one Lightning Ranger here just in case. Never mind Jase if you want to, you can come to Edenoi."

"Since Jason's a good fighter we may need him on Edenoi if we fight the Plague Patrol." Tommy commented.

"Good point. Okay that settles it. Andros, Sora, Alexis, Cassie, TJ, Carlos and Ashley stay here. Tommy, Jason, Roland, Dallas, Billy and I are going to Edenoi. That should be good. Seven here in case Astronema attacks. Six are going to Edenoi where the Royal Guards and Prince Dex will aid us. Good split." Zhane commented. "Let's go now." They nodded and the Rangers going to Edenoi disappeared in flashes of silver, black, white, purple, red and gray flashes of light.

The others just stood there watching.  
Tommy, Jason, Roland, Dallas, Billy and Zhane landed in the Control Room of the palace on Edenoi. Guards quickly surrounded them. "It's all right!" A voice called. The guards backed up.

"Dex!" Tommy and Billy said.

"Oh it's great to see you guys again. Wish it was under better circumstances though." Dex said.

"Hello Prince Dex. My name's Zhane. This is Jason, Roland, and Dallas. Of course you've already met Billy and Tommy." Zhane said sticking his hand out to shake. Dex took it and smiled.

"Are these the Rangers Dex?" King Tork asked as he and Queen Felicia entered the room.

"Yes Dad. Mother and father this is Zhane, Roland, Dallas, Tommy, Jason, and Billy. Guys these are my parents King Tork and Queen Felicia."

"Pleased to meet all of you." Queen Felicia.

Fert came over to them quickly bowing. "My King! Count Dregon has contacted us again!"

King Tork growled under his breath. "Open communications."

Count Dregon appeared on the screen and surveyed the people in front of him. "Well Tork I didn't know you had children for guards."

"Get to the point Dregon." Tork said closing his hands into fists.

"My point is have you made your decision?"

"I'll let you know in an hour." Tork said.

"Your daughters life is on the line don't forget that." Dregon said and disappeared.

"Where is Count Dregon?" Zhane asked.

"I don't know Zhane." Tork answered truthfully.

Tommy closed his eyes and tried to see if he could mentally find Jimanya. He got nothing. "I can't find her." Tommy said quietly.

"She's not..." Jorgan asked from the corner.

"Oh no it could be they are blocking her. There's no need to think that she's dead." Tommy said trying to cheer them up.

"Your majesty!" One of the guards called. "I have found the location of the ship."

"Great. Where is it?" Tork asked.

"Between the planet Cigoni and it's moon Fich." The guard informed them.

"Good. That's not that far away actually." Lexion said entering the room. He had heard it from the hallway. "We can teleport all of you there. Are all of you going?"

"We came to help sir." Zhane said.

"I'm going also." Dex spoke up. "We'll need some of the guards also."

Tork nodded. "All right. Good luck all of you."

"It's Morphin Time!" Zhane yelled.

"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.

"Thunder Power!" Jason called.

"Solar Power!" Roland called.

"Sun Power!" Dallas called.

"Star Power!" Zhane called.

"Let's Rocket!" Billy called.

"Data Bonders!" Dex called.

They stood waiting for the troops to be assembled.

"Let's go." Dex said when everyone was ready.

"Good luck." Jorgan said. Queen Felicia and King Tork nodded and watched as they teleported away.  
They landed on the ship in three separate groups. Tommy and Dallas landed just outside of the Throne Room. Billy and Jason landed near the center of the ship. Prince Dex and Zhane landed towards the bottom of the ship. Guards accompanied each group.

Prince Dex looked around his surroundings. He knew he couldn't exactly start calling for his sister. "Zhane do you see anything?" He asked.

"No. It's so quiet it's almost scary. I would think there would be more noises." Zhane said looking around. The guards just shrugged. 'Jason, Tommy, Dallas, Roland come in.'

'Tommy here.'

'Dallas here.'

'Roland here.'

'Jason here what's up?'

'Is it awfully quiet where you guys are?' Zhane asked.

'Yeah almost too silent.' Roland's reply came.

'Billy Roland and I are looking through the rooms. Haven't found anyone.' Jason mentally replied.

''How about you Dal?' Zhane asked. There was no answer. 'Dal? Are you there? Tommy?' There was no answer at all. 'Jase are you still there?'

'Yeah I'm here Zhane. What happened to Dallas and Tommy?' Jason asked.

'I don't know.' Zhane said.

'Zhane! Jason! Come in!' Dallas was frantically trying to get a hold of Jason. Something was wrong.

"This is too weird Dallas." Tommy said.

"Won't you two please come in." A voice said from behind them.

Dallas and Tommy whirled around. "Count Dregon." Tommy said with disgust.

"Why I don't think I've met you two and yet you know me." Dregon said with a smirk. "But I do suggest you come in here." Dallas and Tommy walked in the room and they instantly unmorphed. Dregon looked at Tommy closely. "Wait you look familiar. You're that White Ranger!"

"Was. Where's Jimanya." Tommy asked. He wasn't going to play Dregon's games.

"Look around Defender." Dregon said.

Tommy looked around and saw Jimanya chained in the corner.

"Now tell me. Where are your friends? I know you're not stupid enough to come onto my ship alone." Dregon said crossing in front of them.

"We'd never tell you Dregon." Dallas said.

"Oh really? Your just as annoying as Silver over there. No matter I'll find them. They probably know where you teleported to." Dregon said. He turned to his Plague Patrol. "Restrain them and chain them next to Jimanya."

Tommy and Dallas weren't going to give up without a fight. They kicked the creatures with everything they had. But there were way too many of them and soon enough, they were sitting next to Jimanya on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked Jimanya.

"Yeah. What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Trying to rescue you." Tommy said.

"Um Tommy I just realized something." Dallas whispered.

"What?" Tommy whispered equally as quiet.

"What happened to the guards that were with us?" Dallas asked.

Realization suddenly dawned on Tommy. "They weren't with us when we landed! I never noticed that until now. Something isn't right."  
Billy, Jason, and Roland looked around the ship. The guards were behind them. Jason had finished his mental conversation with Zhane. "Billy something's wrong with Tommy and Dallas. They didn't reply to the mental message."

"That's strange. Jase did you notice we have more guards with us now then we split into before we landed?"

Roland quickly did a count. They had double the size. Roland sighed. Who's guards did they have? There was something strange going on. He just wished he knew what it was.  
Zhane looked over at Dex. "We should head up to the Throne Room. Something's not right. Tommy and Dallas aren't responding."

Dex didn't say anything for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Of course! Dregon didn't have cells here he would put Jimanya in the Throne Room!"

"Should I alert Jason, Roland, and Billy?" Zhane asked.

"Not yet. We'll need them if we are caught. This is what I think happened to Dallas and Tommy. Come on." Dex said and they all teleported to outside of the Throne Room.

When they landed, they could easily hear Dregon yelling, "Where are they?"

Dex and Zhane leaned against the wall hoping that Dregon wouldn't spot them. They were both in luck. Zhane's suit was gray and Dex's was black along with the guards' suits. "I've got an idea." Zhane said. He leaned over to whisper it to Dex. Dex nodded and they set off to start.  
Jimanya looked at Dallas and Tommy who looked back at her with worried faces. Count Dregon was pacing in front of them. "Your friends will be here soon I'm sure." Dregon said looking down at them. He paused when he heard a noise.

The room filled with Edenoi Guards. "You two came here to rescue Jimanya with guards?" He asked with a laugh. "You have got to be kidding me. Plague Patrol! Get them!"

Dregon left them. "Well there's our guards Dallas." Tommy whispered fiddling with the locks and chains.

"I don't know Tommy something seems different about them." Dallas whispered right back.

"Any luck with the locks Tommy?" Jimanya asked in a low voice. Dregon wasn't paying attention to them. This would be a perfect time to get loose.

"Not yet. These chains are wrapped tightly. I've almost got them I think." Tommy answered.

Dallas was busy watching the guards fighting. Something was familiar about them but she couldn't figure out what. Suddenly she felt the chains fall off her wrist. She jumped to her feet. "I don't think we can morph." Dallas told the others.

"But we can still fight them." Tommy reminded her. He leapt into the fight.

Dallas stood next to Jimanya. "I do know how to fight Dallas." Jimanya said with a wink joining Tommy. Dallas followed suit.

Count Dregon growled realizing his hostage was free. "I'll be back." He swore and teleported off the ship. The Plague Patrol backed off when they realized that their Master had left.

"Good." One of the guards said. Then it grabbed Jimanya's arm. "We've got to get back into the hall. We can get of here from there."

"But..." Dallas started to say.

"Let's go now." Another guard yelled pulling Dallas out the door. Another guard grabbed Tommy. When they got out of the Throne Room, they started running. The three guards that had Tommy, Jimanya, and Dallas strengthened their hold and teleported out of there.

The other guards stood there for a second then almost as one teleported away.

When they all landed back on Edenoi Jimanya was furious. "Why did you teleport us away?" She yelled at the guard that was standing next to her. "My brother and friends are still there!"

"No they're not." The guard said removing his helmet to reveal himself to be Dex. Four other guards pulled off their helmets to reveal themselves. They were Zhane, Billy, Jason, and Roland. "It was Zhane's idea."

"I knew in all of the confusion that Dregon wouldn't have expected us to be pretending to be guards. Maybe he did and that's why he fled." Zhane informed them.

King Tork came up to them and hugged his daughter fiercely. "I'm just glad you all got back safely."

"I'm glad to be back. Being around that Plague Patrol and Cogworts was gross." Jimanya said with disgust. "I'm definitely taking a long bath tonight."

There was a flash of silver light. Standing there was Camille. "Jimanya. I'm glad to see that you're all right. The council of Lightning Rangers was very concerned for your safety."

"They were?" Jimanya asked in surprise.

"They know you are a great Ranger. They want you to serve on the Council for a year. Jorgan of course can come with you. Only if you want to of course." Camille asked looking at Tork expectantly.

"I'll go only if my father agrees and if Jorgan comes with me." Jimanya said slipping her hand through Jorgan's.

"Well I guess you can. I was planning to give you the throne in a year anyway." Tork said with a smile.

"You were?" Jimanya asked with surprise. "I'll be Queen when I'm finished serving on the board. This is a great honor to be wanted on the board."

"I know you will." Tork said with tears in his eyes.

"I'd be happy to go with you Jimanya. I love you. You know that right?" Jorgan asked. Jimanya nodded.

"Great! I'll tell them. They want you to be there in a week. It will be a privilege to serve on the council with you Jimanya." Camille said and teleported away.

Queen Felicia hugged her daughter. Then turned to the Rangers who were standing around. "I must ask you all to stay for dinner. That includes you Dex." She said staring at her son with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dex promised.

"I don't know Queen Felicia." Zhane started to say.

"I don't take no's very well Zhane." Queen Felicia said pointedly.

"Well if you put it that way. How can we say no?" Zhane asked with a laugh.  
Later that night six very tired rangers teleported onto the Talorn. "They have great food on Edenoi." Roland remarked.

"That they do." Zhane said patting his stomach.

"Jase I can't even imagine how much Rocky would have eaten if he was there." Tommy said as they walked through the ship towards their rooms.

"Enough to give the cook a heart attack I'm sure." Jason said.

They walked into the Rec. Room and saw Sora, Andros, Ashley, Carlos, TJ, and Cassie sitting in their talking.

Sora jumped to her feet and gave Dallas and the others hugs. "Your back! Is Jimanya all right? What happened?" She asked quickly.

"Everything's fine now." Zhane said then started to tell the others what had happened that day.

"Where's Lex?" Roland asked looking around the room.

"Roland she's in her room." Cassie spoke up.

"Is she all right?" Roland asked.

"When we got back from fighting a monster earlier she went to her room saying she wasn't feeling well." Carlos answered.

Ashley spoke up then. "I went in their a few minutes ago and she was asleep I'm sure she's fine."

Roland jumped to his feet and ran to Alexis's room. There he found her lying on her bed asleep. Roland sighed with relief and picked up her hand. She didn't react. "Lex?" He asked quietly. No response he left the room realizing that she was asleep. She rolled over and sighed in her sleep. Unknown to her someone was watching her from far away.

To be continued

Okay that's it for part 14. I hope you have all enjoyed this series so far. Who was watching Alexis you might ask? You'll find out later. Email me with your thoughts on any of my fanfics at 


	15. Mysterious Stranger

Disclaimer: If you haven't seen it on Power Rangers then it's mine. If you have though then it's Mr. Saban's.  
Author's note: I decided to rewrite this fic with a special scene that I think would explain what Alexis was thinking. A thanks goes to Pinkheart for giving me the idea.  
Suggested reading: The above 14, Zeo Disaster, and Defenders.  
Song note: The song in the fic is Code of Silence by Billy Joel and Cyndi Lauper.  
Time frame: Day after A Friend in Need Again. 

Mysterious Strangers  
by: Dana

Alexis woke up. She felt awful. She didn't know why. She and some of the others had been fighting a monster they defeated it and came back up to the Talorn. She went to bed because she felt tired. Now her throat was sore and she had a huge headache. She coughed a few times. 'I'm sick.' She realized.

Dallas jumped off her bunk and looked down at her roommate who was looking at her wearily. "You feeling alright Lex?" She asked. Then like a mother she placed a hand on her friend's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I will be fine." Alexis said and sat up and was dizzy.

"You just stay in bed today." Dallas said.

"But we were going to go out..." Alexis started to say and ended up in a coughing fit.

"Not with you running a fever! Now lay down." Dallas said.

"You sound like a mother." Alexis said lying back down and closed her eyes.

Dallas quickly changed into her flight suit and left the room as quietly as she could. She found the others in the eating area.

"Morning Dal. Where's Alexis?" Zhane asked.

"She's not feeling well. She's got a fever I think." Roland got up to leave. "Let her sleep Roland." Dallas suggested. Roland nodded and sat back down.

"I hope she's all right. She hasn't been sick a day in so many years." Zhane commented.

"Everyone gets sick now and then." Andros commented.

"True." Roland said. The alarms started going off. "Not now!"

"It's like Astronema knows when we are down or something." Dallas remarked as they ran into the Control Room.

"What is it Dimitria?" Zhane asked.

"THERE ARE TWO MONSTERS ATTACKING THE SHOPPING CENTER." Dimitria informed them.

"All right. Dimitria make sure Alexis doesn't come down to fight." Roland said before getting into position.

"It's Morphin Time!" Zhane yelled. They quickly morphed and went down to take care of the monsters.

From her room, Alexis could hear the alarms going off. Alexis got up on wobbly legs and prepared to Morph.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ALEXIS?" Dimitria asked.

'Wait how did she know?' Alexis hit her communicator. "Dimitria how did you know I was preparing to leave?"

"UM..." Dimitria started to say.

"You're the security leak we've been looking for!" Alexis said cutting her off. 'When Astronema was on the ship she must have put a bug on her.'

Alexis was now determined to get to her feet. She didn't wait for a reply.. She teleported into the Control Room and approached the consoles. She started opening one and trying to see if she could find the problem.

"ALEXIS YOU'RE VERY ILL. YOU'RE IMAGINGING THINGS." Dimitria said.

"I think I found it." Alexis said aloud but very weakly. She was losing the strength to stand. She almost fixed the problem when everything went black as she hit the floor in a dead faint.  
A young man sat in a small room watching a young woman lying on the floor in a place he didn't know of. "Tierl?" Tierl turned around and saw a very worried person.

"Camie?" He asked.

"Is something wrong? Who is that girl?" Camie asked.

"I'm not sure. She's came up on the screen twice in less then twenty-four hours." Tierl informed her.

"Do you think she's one of the..."

"No. I thought we found all of them." Tierl said.

"Maybe we should ask Chrisman."

"I guess. Maybe there's just a problem with the monitoring system. But I agree. We probably should ask Chrisman."  
Alexis woke up in confusion. She noticed she was strapped down to some table. She thought she was still on the Talorn. She saw someone else was in the room. "Hey!" She called.

The figure turned around. She wasn't sure who it was because the person's hair was in their face. "Feeling any better Alexis?" The figure asked.

"Where am I?" Alexis asked.

"It won't matter when I'm done with you." The girl said moving her blond out of her face.

Alexis now knew who the person was. "Emily you don't want to do this!" Alexis saw the tool Emily had in her hand and immediately started trying to get loose. 'How did Emily get here anyway?' Then she remembered Dimitria.. She somehow got an arm free and knocked the device out of Emily's hand. With Emily distracted, Alexis got herself free and ran out of the room. She looked around and realized thankfully that she was sill on the Talorn.. She started punching buttons and locked Emily in the room. She found one of the control pads and overrode Dimitria. Alexis was now in charge of the ship. Her illness was quickly catching up to her. She had to contact the others. She hit the communicator. "Zhane come in!"

"Alexis? Are you all right?" Zhane's question came through.

"We've got a problem up here. Could some of you leave the fight?"

"Sure we'll be right there." A few minutes later the rest of the Defenders minus Andros appeared. Zhane immediately noticed the open consoles. "What happened?"

Alexis, who was leaning against a wall for support, answered quickly. "Dimitria has a bug in her system. I had to override her." She saw the others were looking at the locked door in confusion. "Emily's in there. She was going to kill me I think." 'Which is hard to do.' She thought mentally.

"What do you mean she was going to kill you?" Jason asked in confusion.

"She's under a spell Jase." Tommy answered him quietly. "She's been under a spell for who knows how long." Tommy looked at Zhane who shrugged as if to say oh well.

"So what do we do about her?" Sora asked.

"She's not getting out of that room until the spell is broken. And I'm going to try to save her." Jason said with determination. "Lex let me in." Alexis looked at him wearily before hitting the keys to unlock the door. Jason walked into the room. Zhane and Tommy followed.

"Come on Lex. You need to rest. I don't think this is the safest place though." Roland said with concern.

"She could stay at my house." Sora suggested. The others nodded. "My parents would be happy to see her."

"I agree." Dallas said. Dallas, Sora and Alexis teleported off the ship in flashes of purple, blue, and orange flashes of light to the Meyerson's home to take care of Alexis.

When they landed at the side of the house, Alexis almost passed out again.. "We better get her inside right away." Dallas said grabbing Alexis's arm to keep her friend steady. Sora walked in front of them and quickly opened the front door. They walked in and Dallas led Alexis to the couch. "Lay down." She said softly but in a commanding voice. Alexis complied. "Sora could you get a cold wash cloth?" Dallas asked. Sora hurried to do so.

Denise Meyerson came into the room and saw Alexis and Dallas. "Hello girls." She said with a smile. However, her smile quickly disappeared when she watched Sora put a washcloth on Alexis's head. "What's going on?"

"Alexis is sick. Can she stay here for awhile?" Dallas asked her mother choosing not to tell her mother about the problem on the ship.

"No problem. I'll even make a doctor's appointment for her. Denise said. "I'll go do it right now." She said and left the room.

"Thanks mom." Sora said and turned to Dallas. "If Alexis is in control of the ship, how are we going to run it if she's down here?"

"I don't know Sora."  
Back on the Talorn Jason, Tommy, and Zhane slowly approached Emily. Emily was currently throwing things around the room. She glared at them. "Comet Ranger thought she was smart by locking me in here. Now you will all pay."

"Emily you've got to calm down." Jason said holding up a hand. "We can help you. You just have to calm down. You're under a spell."

"Oh shut up Jason." Emily said glaring at all three of them. She raised the object and prepared to fire at them.

'Too bad Andros is on Earth. We sure could use his telekinesis right about now.' Then Tommy turned his mental attention to Emily. 'Come on Emily! You don't want to kill us!' Emily seemed confused so Tommy continued. 'Don't you like Jason?'

Emily eyed Tommy then fired her gadget at him. Tommy fell to the ground in a heap. She started to walk closer but Jason tackled her as Zhane checked Tommy.

Jason tried everything to keep Emily down. "Em it's me Jason! I can help you if you let me. You're under Rita's spell. I've been under it, and Tommy's been under it. You've got to fight it! I know it's hard but you've got to try. I love you." Jason whispered the last sentence.

Emily stopped struggling and looked at Jason in surprise. "You love me?" Jason nodded. She sat up and went to kiss Jason. Jason thought the spell was broken and didn't notice Emily swing the gadget. Jason was knocked out. Emily pushed him away and got to her feet. "Two down one to go." She said approaching Zhane. Before she could do anything, she was teleported away.

Tommy started to sit up and seemed confused. "Tommy!" Zhane said in surprise. "Are you okay?"

"Zhane? Why are we in here?" Tommy asked. Then he saw Jason was laying on the floor unconscious. "What happened to Jason?"

"Tommy what's the last thing you remember?" Zhane asked deciding to avoid the second question for the time being.

"We got back from Edenoi and we all decided to go to sleep." Tommy informed him.

"Tommy that was yesterday. You don't remember anything about today?"

Tommy shook his head no. "What happened to Jason?" Tommy repeated.

"Emily was on the ship. She fired a gadget at you and you passed out. Then hit Jason with it. The gadget I'm presuming was meant for Alexis." Zhane informed him. "Mind giving me a hand getting Jason out of here?"

Tommy didn't answer he just grabbed one of Jason's arms. He and Zhane pulled Jason to his feet. The door swung open and Roland helped them get Jason to the infirmary.  
Back on Earth, the fight between Astronema's monster against the Astro Rangers and the Wind Ranger was going strong. There was a flash of light and in its place were the Lightning, Sound, Sun, and Star Rangers.

The monster took the moment of confusion and fired one of its arms towards Cassie. "Cassie look out!" TJ yelled.

But it was too late. The monster had Cassie and was draining her. Billy came over and used his Spiral Sabre to free Cassie. The monster hissed in pain as it dropped Cassie who was weak on the ground.

Zhane turned to TJ. "TJ get Cassie back up to the ship!" He yelled.

The others got out their weapons and prepared to fire at the Monster. It connected and sent the monster flying. It hit a tree and was destroyed.

"Let's go see how Cassie is." Zhane said. The others nodded and teleported onto the ship.

They hurried into the infirmary as soon as they landed. They found Jason, TJ, and Roland standing around talking to Cassie. They turned around as soon as they heard them enter.

"How is she?" Dallas asked with concern.

"That monster drained her powers but she'll be okay soon." Roland assured them.

"Hey where's Alexis?" Tommy had just realized Alexis wasn't in the room. Roland and Zhane informed Tommy that there was a fight going on, on Earth and that he and Zhane needed to go down and help.

Zhane saw the others look at him strangely. "Tommy Alexis is pretty sick. She's staying at the Meyerson's." He turned to the others. "He doesn't remember anything that's happened today."

"We think it has to do with the gadget Emily had. It was meant to be used on Alexis. I guess they wanted to prevent her from telling us Dimitria had a bug in her." Roland filled in.

"I still want to know how we are going to operate the Talorn if Alexis is on Earth? She did take control of the ship." Sora said.

"She took control away from Dimitria. I took a look at what she did while Jason, Tommy and Zhane were dealing with Emily. We can still keep the Talorn going." Roland said.

Cassie started to sit up and TJ put a hand gently on her shoulder. "You've got to conserve your strength Cass." TJ reminded her.

Cassie nodded and stayed lying down. TJ took a seat next to her.

The other Rangers started talking quietly to each other. "I'm going back down to my parents house and see how Alexis is doing." Dallas said.

"Tell her I hope she gets better. I'm going to stay up here and check on Dimitria." Roland said.

"Will do." Dallas said and teleported away.  
In the doctor's office, Alexis and Denise Meyerson were quietly talking while waiting for the doctor.

A blond woman in her late thirties came in. "Hello my name is Dr. Howard." She said then looked up from the sheet. "You must be Alexis Verte." She said with a warm smile and then looked back down at the piece of paper. "There isn't much info here. How old are you Alexis?"

"Twenty-two." Alexis said.

"Uh huh. It says your 5'4" 110 lbs. Blue eyes blond hair."

"Uh violet eyes." Alexis corrected.

Dr. Howard looked closer. "So they are. Don't see many people with violet colored eyes. It says here; you've been running a temperature of 103.4. Open your mouth." She said taking out a tongue depressor. And started writing things down. 'Back of throat slightly red.' Then she took out her ear instrument to check ears then she checked the breathing. 'Slightly ragged. Might need to take blood to see if it's pneumonia. X-rays will be needed too.' Then she put the paper down. "Okay Alexis. I'm going to need to draw blood and take some x-rays in hopes to rule out pneumonia. Follow me." She said leading her into another room. "Raul will draw the blood then lead you into the x-ray room."  
Thirty minutes after Alexis was led back into the examination room, Dr. Howard came back in the room. "Well Alexis it looks like you just have a bad case of the flu. I'd say bed rest for a few days and take this medication." She paused while writing out a prescription. Then handed it to her. "There was something interesting about your bone structure though. That's why it took so long. I haven't seen anything like this before. Alexis it seems that you may look like a twenty-two year old on the outside but your bone structure is not of a twenty-two year old." The doctor paused.

'Oh no I knew something like this would come up one of these days.' Alexis thought.

"Oh?" Denise asked.

"It's the bone structure of a thirteen-year-old. It's so strange. I'm going to send the x-rays and the blood work to a lab and have them evaluate it. Until then Alexis you get plenty of rest and drink a lot of liquids." Dr. Howard said. "You can pay down the hall."

Alexis followed Denise out of the room and patiently waited while she paid the bill. They didn't talk much on the drive home. That was fine with Alexis because she slept almost the whole way. She sat up when the car made a sudden stop. "What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

Denise didn't answer for a minute deciding whether to tell Alexis. "There's a monster in the middle of the street."

"Oh okay." Then Alexis fully became alert and sat up. "Did you say a monster?" Denise simply nodded. "Pull into an alley I need to morph."

Denise did so quickly. "Alexis you're ill. You shouldn't be fighting!"

"I'll be fine. Here take my communicator and alert the others for me." Alexis said handing her the communicator. Then she got out of the car. She looked around before yelling, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Comet Power!"

Denise watched Alexis run back to the streets before looking down at the communicator in her hand. 'How do I use this?'

She touched a button and heard a voice go, "This is Zhane."

"Zhane this is Denise Meyerson."

"Denise? What's going on? How did you use the communicator? Is Alexis all right?" Zhane said quickly without pausing.

"There's a monster in the middle of the street and Alexis went to fight it. You guys have to help her."

"Will do." Zhane said and cut off the communication.

Denise decided to drive home.  
Chrisman turned towards Tierl and Camie. "Tierl you need to morph into go down to Angel Grove and help the Comet Ranger. Your other powers will stir up confusion." Then he turned to Camie. "Camie you will stay up here."

Tierl nodded "Ninjetti! The hyena!" His Ninjetti outfit was black like Adam's was but had the picture of a hyena on it. Without another word Tierl teleported out of the room.

Camie turned to Chrisman. "Why couldn't I have gone down?"

"Ah but its Tierl's assignment. You'll be going to help soon enough." Chrisman said and turned the monitor on.  
On Earth Alexis was having a hard time with the monster. The flu wasn't helping her any. A mysterious figure in black appeared and knocked the monster away with a corkscrew kick. "You okay?" He asked helping her to her feet.

"Yeah." Alexis said shakily. "Thanks."

Tierl nodded and went back to the monster. Soon the other Rangers joined them. That is, everyone except Cassie.

Darkonda appeared behind Alexis. "What's the matter Comet Ranger? Feeling a little under the weather?" He taunted.

The others didn't seem to notice Darkonda. Alexis got in position to attack the big monster. She was wearing down even more.  
"We've got to help her!" Camie yelled. She was determined to help. She was one of the newest in this but there was a part of her that didn't care if she didn't have the experience.

"Okay you can go down." Chrisman said. "Ninjetti of course."

"Ninjetti!" She yelled. "Panther!" She was now in a purple Ninjetti suit. She teleported down to the fight and fired at Darkonda.

Darkonda was knocked ten feet away. He got up and looked wearily at the newcomer. "Who are you?" He asked.

"You messed with some Rangers so you've messed with me. I'm the Purple Ninjetti Ranger." She said. 'Among other things.'

"Never heard of any Ninjetti Rangers. But I'd be glad to end the idea of them starting with you." Darkonda said.

Billy, Roland, and Ashley came over to give them a hand. Darkonda knew he was out numbered and fled. They joined the other Rangers and Defenders.

They easily defeated the monster and stood there looking at each other. "I speak for everyone when I say thank you for helping us. Helping Alexis especially." Zhane said.

"No problem. We were glad we could help. Maybe we'll see you again." Tierl said. Then he and Camie teleported back to their base

The Astro Rangers and Defenders went back up to the Talorn.

"I wonder who those two were. They were in Ninjetti suits. So they obviously are Rangers." Tommy remarked.

"I'm just glad they were there." Alexis said.

"You shouldn't have tried fighting Darkonda." Roland reminded her.

"I know but someone had to. He was shooting innocent civilians." Alexis said and started coughing.

"You should go back to my house and rest." Sora told her in a calm voice.

"I know. Morphing seemed to make me feel a little better." Alexis said.

"Usually does." Dallas remarked. "Come on Sora and I will both go with you."

They teleported into the house and looked around. It was quiet. "Mom?" Dallas called.

"Dad? Anyone home?" Sora called.

Denise came into the room. "Hi girls. Glad you're all right. Alexis you can stay in the guestroom while you're here. It's all ready for you."

"Thanks Denise." Alexis said.

"Sora, Dallas. Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Denise asked.

"Sure mom." Sora said. Dallas nodded.  
Later that night when Sora and Dallas had left to go back to the Talorn, Alexis lay in bed thinking. She wondered whom the two mysterious Rangers were, and where they came from. Tommy recognized the outfit but had no clue who they were. She was really glad they were there. She grabbed the medication and took it. Then another thought hit her. What would the tests say? Of course, she had the bone structure of a thirteen-year-old. Inside she was. She never could understand how she aged on the outside. Part of her knew the tests wouldn't come up with anything. But a part of her was worried that it would.  
Tierl stood in his room wondering why the Ranger was of importance. He could understand wanting to help them, but he never helped any of the other Ranger groups on Earth since he joined this group. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called.

Chrisman stood in the doorway. "Just wanted you to know that you did a good job today. I'm sure the Rangers appreciated the help."

"Can I ask you a question Chris?" Tierl asked.

"Sure."

"What's the importance of the Comet Ranger?" He asked.

Chrisman sighed. "I knew you were going to ask. I will tell you in due time. Don't worry. When the times right you'll know."

"Okay Chris." Tierl said and sat down on his bed as Chrisman left the room. Chrisman had been like a brother to him since the time he was informed of his destiny a few years back. He missed being home but Chrisman helped him feel better.

Tierl remembered the first thing he was told when he joined was he had to get the Ninjetti Power. It was much different then what the Power Rangers of Earth did. There were more tests of skills and things.

Camie had come there just a few months before. She wasn't from the same country Tierl was but that never seemed to matter. She was a nice girl who had a good sense of humor. Tierl thought of her more as a sister then anything else. Now they waited for their next instructions on where they had to go. Tierl was never one that liked to wait but he really had no choice.  
A few days later Alexis was preparing to go back to the ship she felt much better. Her temperature was back to normal. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She called.

Denise and Geff both came into the room. "We just wanted to say goodbye." Geff said. "It's been fun having you around again."

"Yes. We hope you drop by more often." Denise said. "Oh I received something in the mail for you. It's the test results." Denise said handing her an envelope.

Alexis took it and turned towards them. "Well I guess this is goodbye until I see you again anyway. Thanks again." She said and teleported out of the room back to the Talorn.

She landed and noticed it was quiet on the ship. This is almost impossible for a ship that had thirteen people living on it. "Hello?" She called. No one answered so she headed for the Rec. Room. She was kind of hungry. She entered and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

"You guys!" Alexis mock scolded them. "You really didn't have to do this."  
"But we wanted to." Roland said kissing her on the cheek. "It's been kind of quiet without you up here making trouble." He led her to the table and she sat down. "We had the machine make a cake."

"You guys are the best!" She said with a smile putting the envelope on the table. The others sat down eating the cake and fruit that were on the table.

Roland picked up the envelope, which was open and looked at the letter. He was shocked. It said, "Dear Miss Verte. As we said your bone structure of a thirteen-year-old is quite rare the blood tests we've done have shown nothing out of the ordinary. We would like to do more tests. Reply as soon as possible." Roland put the letter down and decided to ask Alexis about it later.

Jason was telling her about their unsuccessful attempts at saving Emily. "She hasn't come down here recently so that makes it impossible to help her. I really hate the idea of her being on the Dark Fortress or the Moon or wherever she is."

"We'll save her like we saved Alexis." Cassie said.

"Cass how are you doing anyway? Just a few days ago you were on a med. bed in the infirmary." Alexis said turning her attention to the Pink Astro Ranger.

"I don't feel as weak anymore. My power level's back to normal so I can start fighting again soon." Cassie said.

"Have the two mysterious Rangers shown up lately?" Alexis asked. She hated not knowing these things.

"Not since they first did. I hope it wasn't just a one time thing." Zhane said.

The party went on for several hours more before everyone started heading to their rooms for the night.

Roland stopped Alexis in the hall. "What's this about you having the bone structure of a thirteen-year-old?" He asked point blank.

"I don't know." Alexis lied. "They found something in my bone structure that confused them. Maybe it's being from KO-35."

Roland could tell his girlfriend was lying. She had never been very good at it. "Lex you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm not hiding anything Roland. Trust me okay?" Alexis said with a soft smile.

"Okay Alexis." Roland said and headed for his own room.

Alexis stood there for a moment before leaving also. There was a mirror in the room and she walked over to it. She saw an ordinary girl who looked to be twenty-two years old. She was almost perfectly healthy after having the flu. Did the secret she keep show? No. Did she look terrified of the results of having people know there was something wrong with her? 'Roland please don't hate me!' There was a code that she promised herself, Jimanya, Zordon, and Antiqua. She couldn't tell anyone.

As she stepped away from the mirror, she saw Dimitria staring at her. 'Did Dimitria know?' That was a foolish thought. Unless, of course, Zordon and Antiqua told her the secret, but that couldn't be it. "Bye Dimitria." Alexis said and turned around to leave. There was a flash of light, and the next thing she knew she was standing in the park. 'How did that happen?' She wondered.

"Hello Comet Ranger." Astronema's voice greeted her.

"Astronema! What do you want?" She demanded.

"I read the letter those doctor's sent you. I want to know too. How is it possible for you to have the bone structure of a thirteen-year-old?" The evil princess asked.

"Like I'd tell you even if I knew." Alexis spat back.

"Well there are other ways to find out you know." Astronema said with an evil grin.

There was a flash of light, something grabbed Alexis, and she disappeared..

To be continued...

And so I put my favorite thing into another fanfic. Hey I was nice to all of you and didn't put a cliffhanger last story. Things will be better-explained next fic about why Alexis is important. Let me know what you thought of this fanfic at


	16. The End of it All

Disclaimer: If they have been on TV then they'd have to be Haim Saban's. However, I do claim Alexis, Roland, Dallas, Tierl, Camie, Chrisman, Jet, Petra, Cordon, Antiqua, Jimanya, and Sora.  
Suggested Reading: The above 15 fanfics and Zeo Disaster and Defenders Series.  
Author's note: The song in the fic is a verse of "Lament." From the musical Evita.  
Time Frame: Immediately following Mysterious Strangers 

The End of It All  
by: Dana

Alexis screamed as she landed on solid ground. That was one scary experience she hoped she wouldn't go through again.

"Calm down Alexis." A voice said from behind her.

Alexis realized it must have been her captor. She turned around quickly. It was a person in a garb of white. "Who are you? And where am I?" She asked.

"White Ninjetti Power Down!" He called. There was a flash of white and a man with red hair stood in front of her. He was almost a foot taller then her. "I understand you're confused Alexis but trust me I'm on your side. My name is Chrisman. And you are at my base. Astronema was about to kidnap you." He reminded her.

"Thanks." 'I think.' "So can I leave? My friends are probably worried about me. I did suddenly teleport off the ship and all."

"Not yet." He said and brought up his communicator. "Tierl! Camie! Please come into the main room."

There was a flash of light and a young man with dark brown hair with a pale complexion and a girl with blond hair came into the room.

"Chris what's she doing here?" The man asked.

"Tierl and Camie this is Alexis. Alexis this is Tierl and Camie." Chrisman introduced them.

Alexis looked at them with a smile when she realized something. "Wait a minute. You are the mysterious Ninjetti!"

"Bingo." Tierl said rolling his eyes. 'Why is she here? She's just some Kerovian Ranger! She's not special like the Wind Ranger.'

"Tierl back off." Chrisman said almost as if he had read his mind. Tierl sighed but didn't say anything else.

Chrisman turned back to Alexis. "I think it would be much safer for you to be here safer instead of on your ship. At least until the problem on your ship is fixed. It was no accident that you teleported off. I'm just glad we had been tracking you."

"But can we at least contact my friends?" Alexis asked.

Chrisman stood there considering that question. "I'll work on something that will block the signal. Until then you can share a room with Camie."

Camie smiled at the idea. "It'll be nice to have another girl at this base for once. Come on I'll show you to the room."

Alexis reluctantly followed her out of the room.

Chrisman watched them leave before gazing at Tierl. "That was uncalled for. Since when have you treated a guest like that?"

"I'm sorry Chris but why is she here?" Tierl really wanted to know.

"That will be explained all in due time. Until then be nice." Chrisman said and headed out into the hall.  
Dallas sat up in bed realizing something. "Alexis?" She asked. She didn't get any response so Dallas just presumed Alexis was asleep. But then again Dallas realized she hadn't heard Alexis come in. Dallas was a very light sleeper. She got out of bed and jumped off the bunk. She looked in Alexis' bunk. She wasn't there. Dallas ran out of the room in search of Alexis. "Dimitria do you know where Alexis is?" She asked when she reached the Control Room.

"SHE TELEPORTED OFF THE SHIP DALLAS." Came the reply.

"Now why would she do that?" Dallas wondered aloud. Then she asked Dimitria, "Can you locate her location?"

There was a slight pause before Dimitria answered her. "I'M SORRY DALLAS I CAN'T FIND HER SIGNAL ON EARTH."

Dallas sighed. "Notify the others. We've got an emergency." Dimitria simply nodded.

A few minutes later the others walked into the room looking very tired. "Dallas what's going on?" Carlos asked yawning.

"Alexis is missing." Dallas said. This made everyone else more alert. "Dimitria said that Alexis teleported off the ship and that she couldn't find her anywhere on Earth."

Roland and Billy went to a nearby console and started looking. Roland was mad at himself. If he hadn't been angry with Alexis, maybe she wouldn't have disappeared.

Billy sighed and turned away. "Can't find her."

"What if she was captured?" Cassie asked. "We don't even know why she teleported off the ship. She could be in danger!"

"We've got to stay calm. We are doing Alexis no good acting this way." Zhane spoke up. "If she's captured we'll probably hear something from whoever took her. You know they like to rub any of us being captured in our faces."

"I guess." Roland said. He was really worried about his girlfriend. She had been sick for the past week and now she was missing.  
Astronema teleported onto her ship soon after Alexis disappeared. She was furious. "Where did that Comet Ranger go!" She yelled.

Emily shrank back. "I don't know mistress." She said nervously.

"Well find out then!" Astronema stormed onto the Astral Plain to make her report. Dark Spectre had told her to find out Alexis' secret. He'd be furious if he found out Alexis slipped out of her fingers.

Dark Spectre appeared in front of her. "Astronema." He thundered. "Have you found out what the Comet Ranger is hiding?" He asked.

"No I am sorry. Someone grabbed her before I could." Astronema said.

"The war on the universe is about to start. You will be in charge of the fight against Earth." Dark Spectre said. "Don't mess up this time. Get the Comet Ranger." He said and vanished.

Astronema went back to her quarters to prepare for the invasion.  
Alexis got out of bed the next morning and started exploring the base. She had to know what kind of base this was. That was her technical knowledge speaking aside from the fact that she was curious. She wondered if she was on Earth or some other planet. There didn't seem to be any windows on the base. She guessed for secrecy purposes. She looked for a door and found one. She moved to open it when someone grabbed her arm. She spun around quickly. It was Tierl.

"Don't even think about it." Tierl said.

"What's your problem anyway? Ever since I came here you've been glaring at me or just plain being rude." Alexis said walking away from the door.

"You want to know what my problem is ranger from KO-35?" He said it like it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Yeah I want to know." Alexis said.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Chrisman yelled coming into the room. "What's going on here? Tierl I thought we talked about this!" He said pulling Tierl away. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"She was about to leave the base." Tierl said.

"I just wanted to know what this place looked like. I haven't been told anything about where I am for all I know I could be on Pluto!" Alexis said.

"We can't say where the base is. You are a guest here." Chrisman reminded her. "As soon as everything's clear there you will be able to leave."

"Did you contact my teammates?" Alexis asked. Chrisman still wasn't telling her everything.

Chrisman turned his gaze to the ground. "No." He said and then looked up.

Alexis sighed. Things just weren't going well. She was obviously in a base that no one wanted her to be. She didn't know these people or why they didn't like her. Or why Chrisman wouldn't tell her friends she was here.

Chrisman sighed. He knew something like this would happen if he put them in the same room. They both had horrible tempers. Tierl's temper was brought on by the stress of being away from everyone he knew. He wasn't sure if those people would recognize him if they ever knew who it was. Alexis's temper was a different story. He thought it might have been from being under a spell that among other things. It was a lot for someone to go through. "Tierl, Alexis knows Antiqua." Chrisman said avoiding the obvious.

Tierl looked at Chrisman strangely. What does he mean she knows Antiqua? I know Antiqua too! Anyone that's been in Rangers knows of Antiqua. Well almost everyone. But he didn't say anything.  
Roland slammed his fist on one of the counters in frustration. "She couldn't have just disappeared into thin air!" He said to Billy.

"I know. Roland you've got to calm down. We'll find Alexis don't worry." Billy tried to give some support.

"Wait a minute. I think I found the solution to the bug problem." Roland said. Billy came over to look. "These wires are connected to this box. And if we disconnect it then everything should be back to normal." 'If Alexis was here, we would have had it solved sooner. We'll find her.' He pulled some wires and waited a few seconds. It was hard to tell if it worked or not.

Back on the base Alexis was talking to Camie. "So do you like being on this base?" Alexis asked.

"It's really a nice base. Too bad you won't be here long enough to get the full tour. But I understand your wanting to get back to your friends. I know I miss my old friends." Camie said looking sad. "But I've only been here a couple of months and I have come to enjoy it. Chris is terrific and Tierl has been like my best friend." She said changing the subject.

"Tierl doesn't seem to like me much." Alexis said picking up an apple that was in a fruit basket.

"Tierl's a nice person once you get to know him but he's confused. He was confused when I came so there's nothing new about that." Camie said and before she could say anything more, Chrisman appeared.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but Alexis everything's ready for you to go back to the Talorn." Chrisman informed her. "So when you're ready, let me know." He said and walked back down the hall.

"Wow I guess it's time for you to go." Camie said. "It's been really great meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"I bet we will. You never know anymore. It was great meeting you too. I guess I better go to the Control Room." Alexis said and walked out of the room. Camie followed her down the hall.

Tierl heard the exchange from his spot down the hall. 'Good. She's leaving.'  
Roland was finishing up some work on one of the consoles when there was a flash of orange light. He turned around quickly and standing there was Alexis. He ran over to her and gave her a hug not wanting to let go of her. "I am so glad to see you! I've been so worried! Where have you been?"

"I'm just glad to be back. It's a long story on what happened last night. Maybe the others should all be here to hear it." Alexis suggested.

Roland nodded and turned to Dimitria's tube. "Dimitria can you call the others in here?"

"RIGHT AWAY ROLAND. IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN ALEXIS."

Alexis turned to Roland who smiled. "We fixed the problem."

"That's good." Alexis said and looked up and saw the others were beginning to enter the room.

"Alexis! Your back!" Dallas said and ran over to give her a hug.

"It's really a long story. It all happened last night shortly after the party." Alexis said and started to tell them what had happened over the past thirty-six hours. The others stood there surprised by the events and what the mysterious Ninjetti Rangers were like. "Then Chrisman teleported me back up here and well here I am." She finished.

"That's an interesting story." Zhane said. "Do you know where the base is?"

"No they wouldn't tell me. They didn't tell me much. Camie and Chrisman were really nice but Tierl didn't seem to like me much." Alexis said with a frown. "I just don't know why."

There was a flash of light and Cordon was standing there. Zhane stood there and smiled. Andros ran over to his father and the others stood there in surprise. They knew Cordon was Andros's father but this was strange. He didn't seem like the kind of person that came unannounced.

"Father! What are you doing here?" Andros asked.

Cordon chuckled. "It's good to see you too Andros. However, this isn't a social visit. There is a great war about to start all over the universe. I have heard that Dark Spectre has placed Astronema in charge of the battle on Earth. Through other sources I've heard Jet and Petra were going to be helping her." Cordon said the name of his ex-wife with disgust. Andros flinched. "However I do think someone from a council is coming to help you. They didn't say which council."

Another set of footsteps could be heard on the corridor as a pretty, dark hared woman in a long flowing white dress with silver design came into the room.

"Am I late?" Jimanya asked.

"Right on time Jimanya." Cordon said with a smile. "I was told to deliver the message of the war that is about to be waged against Earth, and they neglected to tell me which council was dividing up to help the different planets."

"Come on Cordon. I may have only been on the Lightning Ranger Council a week so far but even I know they are not organized." Jimanya said.

"Very true. I must be leaving. I am needed on Edenoi. Good luck." Cordon said and was gone.

"So let's get this plan together shall we?" Jimanya said taking over as leader but cast a look at Zhane who shrugged. She quickly checked but there seemed to be no problem of this from him. "This is what we know so far. Jet and Petra are getting together with Astronema which all makes sense because it is their daughter." Jimanya stopped when she realized everyone except Tommy, Zhane, Ashley, and Andros looked at her in shock. "I put my foot in my mouth again didn't I? I'm sorry Andros."

"It's all right. They were bound to find out eventually. Yes Astronema is my half-sister. I'm not proud of it but I have come to accept it." Andros said and looked everywhere but the eyes of his teammates.

"It's all right Andros. It isn't your fault." Zhane said and put a hand on his shoulder. Then he turned back to Jimanya. "Anything else we need to know Jimanya?"

"Well you need to know that there will be wars on all planets and I was thinking it might be a good idea for a small team to go onto Astronema's ship to see if they can stop it there." Jimanya suggested.

"That is a good idea." Billy said.

"I agree. But how will we divide the team up?" Alexis asked.

Zhane sat there and pondered it for awhile. "I'll stay and lead the fight on Earth. Alexis I want you to lead the team on Astronema's ship. You know the ship well enough I think."

"But Zhane..." Alexis started to say but stopped when she realized it wouldn't help her any.

"Andros you of course will be going because you can hopefully talk your mother out of doing this." Zhane looked at the rest of the team. "Tommy I want you, Cassie, and Roland to also go. Cassie and Tommy are both good fighters and Roland is good with machines. The rest of us will stay on Earth."

They nodded and broke into two groups to put together the two different plans.

Petra and Jet landed on the Dark Fortress. Elgar came up to them quickly and did somewhat of a bow before speaking up. "Queen Petra and King Jet Astronema is waiting for you." Elgar said.

"Tell her we're here Elgar." Jet said and Elgar ran out of the room quickly to do as he was told.

Astronema came into the room followed by a squadron of Quantrons, Ecliptor, Darkonda, and Elgar. "We're all ready are you?" Astronema asked.

"Of course my dear. We'll send down all of our Rock Drones and you can send down all of your Quantrons with Darkonda, Ecliptor, and Elgar." Jet suggested.

"Done." Astronema said as she sent everything down. "Now what?" She asked.

"Now we wait." Petra said taking a seat.  
The alarms on the ship were going off. "SENSORS ARE PICKING UP AVERY LARGE AMOUNT OF QUANTRONS, ROCK DRONES, ECLIPTOR, ELGAR, AND DARKONDA ON EARTH." Dimitria informed them.

"It's show time I guess." Zhane said. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Alexis answered. "Should we go?" She asked.

Zhane nodded. "It's Morphin Time!" He yelled.

"Sound Power!" Sora called.

"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.

"Thunder Power!" Jason called.

"Wind Power!" Andros called.

"Solar Power!" Roland called.

"Comet Power!" Alexis called.

"Sun Power!" Dallas called.

"Star Power!" Zhane called.

"Let's Rocket!" Billy, Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and Ashley called.

"Lightning Power!" Jimanya called.

Jimanya smiled then looked at the others who were surprised. "I got caught up in the excitement. Don't worry I'll be up here if you need me." She said and unmorphed.

Zhane turned to Alexis. "Alexis take your team and go to Astronema's Ship. Keep a look out for Antiqua. Who knows? She could be on the ship."

Alexis nodded then she, Andros, Roland, Cassie, and Tommy teleported off the ship and with the help of Jimanya landed on Astronema's ship.

Zhane then turned to the others. "All right guys. Let's go." When they landed on Earth three Ninjetti Rangers met them.

"Thought you all might need some help." The one in white said.

"Thanks." Zhane said and rushed Elgar who was standing there waiting. They tried to distribute themselves but there were not enough of them to do so. Zhane saw out of the corner of his eye Adam, Rocky, Katherine, and another young woman and a boy that was about thirteen were helping. "Thanks." Zhane called to them and they nodded.  
When Cassie, Tommy, Alexis, Roland, and Andros landed on the Dark Fortress they looked around. They didn't see anyone on the ship. "They've got to be here somewhere. I wonder if Zhane is right and Antiqua is on this ship." Cassie said aloud.

"RIGHT YOU ARE CASSIE. IT IS GOOD TO SEE ALL OF YOU." A voice said from behind them.

"Antiqua!" They all said at the same time looking at the woman in the tube.

"RANGERS YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T BE UP HERE. BUT I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE."

"Roland could you see if you could somehow get Antiqua free? The rest of us will see if we can find Astronema, Petra, and Jet." Alexis said.

"Will do." Roland said and watched them leave. "Now how do I get you free?" Roland wondered aloud.

"YOU SHOULD HELP YOUR FRIENDS ROLAND. I WILL BE ALRIGHT." Antiqua said.

"I've got to help you first." Roland said with determination.

"PLEASE GO HELP YOUR FRIENDS. THEY NEED YOUR HELP MORE THEN I DO." Antiqua said. Even though her voice was always just a little more then a whisper it was always a commanding voice.

Roland looked at her for a split second before running out of the room. "BE CAREFUL MY RANGERS."

Roland ran the direction he thought the others had gone and ran into Astronema. "Look it's the weak Defender. Where's your friends Roland? I know you are too scared to do something like this by yourself."

"Like I'd ever tell you Astronema." He said and kicked Astronema's staff away. Astronema was about to charge at Roland when a flash of lightning hit her hand. She looked up and saw Andros standing in front of her in his wind/lightning suit.

"So my brother now possesses the power of Lightning. I suppose you think your special now. You'll always be the person who I hate. You stole my mother away from me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't hate you." Astronema said and raised her staff getting ready to fire at the surprised Wind Ranger.

"Astronema don't. You don't know what you're doing." Petra said from behind her. "I do love you. I did give birth to you. I may have let Dark Spectre raise you but there was a part of me that didn't want to give you up. Please don't hurt your brother." Petra tried to reason with her.

"Why would I believe you? You're always telling me Andros is better." She said and raised her staff to fire at her own mother. There was another flash of lightning that hit her in the feet as Tommy, Cassie, and Alexis came into the room. "Now the whole gang's here." Astronema said and turned away from her mother who lay on the ground in shock.

"Astronema you don't want to do this. You don't want to conquer Earth! You can make the choice." Andros tried to reason with his sister.

"Or I could just destroy all of you." Astronema said and prepared to fire but she stopped.

Tommy and Cassie stood there and watched as more Quantrons appeared around them. They kicked them away and hurried back into the room Antiqua was.

'Tommy you must destroy my tube.' A voice said in Tommy's head. It was Antiqua's.

'No I can't do that! We already lost Zordon!' Tommy sent.

'But you must. I will always be there for you all.' Antiqua's voice came through.

Cassie grabbed Tommy's arm "Hey Tommy! We've got problems. There's no time to daydream!"

Tommy looked up and saw that everyone was in the room. Tommy realized Antiqua was right and prepared to strike the tube with his sword. It started to shatter. He heard a scream to his right, turned around, and saw something he'd never forget.

While Tommy was busy with communicating with Antiqua, Alexis and Roland had been fighting Astronema as Andros tried to reason with his mother and stepfather.

Astronema glanced at Roland who had turned away to see if Andros needed help. She knew she had to act quickly. She fired her staff with all the energy she had at Roland.

It never hit Roland because someone jumped in his way.

"No Alexis!" Roland screamed and charged at Astronema just as the tube of Antiqua's broke. Everything went black.  
On Earth, everyone was still fighting Rock Drones, Quantrons, Elgar, Ecliptor, and Darkonda.

Zhane was sprawled on the ground exhausted as Darkonda held a sword against his throat. "This is the end Zhane." He said and prepared to deliver the fatal blow. It never happened as a ribbon of energy destroyed him.

Zhane got up and saw that the others were all in various states. They were either unmorphed, unconscious, or injured or all three. There was a flash of light and Andros, Cassie; Tommy landed on the ground looking around in surprise. Ashley, Sora, and TJ came over to check their boyfriends and girlfriend.

There was another flash of light that brought Roland holding an unconscious Alexis. Zhane hurried over to them. "Is she all right?" Zhane asked.

"I don't know." Roland said with tears in his eyes. Alexis weakly opened her eyes. "Alexis you can't die on me. You saved my life you can't die!" Roland said.

"I made a choice Roland. Never forget that. I love you." Alexis whispered.

Alexis died in Roland's arms.

The end.

I know, it was such a sad ending. There will be one more fic in this series and then it's on to Guardians of Time. Look for "Missing You" very soon.


	17. Missing You

Disclaimer: I claim Dallas, Zhane, Petra, Roland and the memory of Alexis. Everyone else belongs to Haim Saban.  
Author's note: This is the last fanfic in this series. And it is extremely short. I want to thank all of my readers and I'd like to say it doesn't end here. Guardians of Time will be out shortly. The Songs in this fic are, One Sweet Day by Boys II Men and Mariah Carrey, Last Kiss by Pearl Jam, and Never Forget You by Mariah Carrey.  
Suggested reading: You have to read the above 16 fanfics especially The End of it All. You will be completely confused if you tried to read this without reading those first.  
Time frame: A couple of days after The End of it All. 

Missing You  
by: Dana

Jason Scott sat at a table by himself at the Surf Spot. He wished someone would come there soon. He knew everyone was trying to deal with losing Alexis but it would be nice if he could talk to someone. He looked down at his right wrist, which was carefully wrapped. He had injured it fighting Ecliptor. Not that Ecliptor was around anymore. It was too quiet now. They didn't have to worry about monster attacks. He remembered what his mother said last night "Call it retirement Jason."

"May I sit here?" A voice said from behind Jason. Jason quickly turned around and saw Emily Johnson.

"Sure go ahead." Jason said.

Emily sat down and spoke in a low voice. "I want to apologize for all that I have done. I can't believe I let them control me."

"It's okay Emily. It wasn't your fault. You aren't the first person to be put under a spell. That's how Tommy became a Ranger. He was under Rita's spell. But everything turned out all right." Jason informed her.

"I guess. It was so weird to see that ribbon. When it hit me it like filled me with hope. I saw everyone else hit the ground and turn into dust. The next thing I know I'm in my room." Emily said looking sad. "I wished I could have done something to help Alexis. She was always so energetic. She made Rocky look slow or something." Emily said with a smile.

"That is so true." Jason said with a smile. "Promise me you'll move on with your life and you'll forget all of this."

"I'll try." Emily said. Then they both sat at the table in silence for a moment.  
Andros sat at the lake in Angel Grove lost in thought. It just didn't seem real that Alexis was gone. He was fighting a Quantron when he heard glass break. He knew it was Antiqua's tube. He didn't hold it against Tommy that he had broken the tube but he wished it hadn't been that way. He heard someone approaching from behind him and turned around.

Standing behind him was someone he didn't think he'd ever see again.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Andros." Petra said and sat down beside her son.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I was shocked to see you Petra." Andros said not looking at her.

"I'm surprised too Andros. I'm not sure why I wasn't destroyed. Everyone else on the ship that wasn't a Ranger, Defender, or under a spell was destroyed." Petra stopped when she saw Andros was staring at her. "That's right Andros everyone. My husband and daughter were both destroyed. You're the only one I have left."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Andros said not looking at her.

"You want to know something Andros? I think my love for you saved my life if I hadn't tried to keep Astronema from killing you I would have ended up the same way they did. Please realize Andros that I love you more then anything." Petra said crying.

"Mom..." Andros said and he didn't need to say anything else because Petra held him in a hug.

"Shh. Andros it's all right. Let's start over okay?" Petra asked she felt Andros nod. She stared up at the sky and mentally thanked Antiqua for giving her this opportunity to be with her son.  
Tommy sat in the park not far away from Andros at the lake and was thinking about things. Sora had come with him to the park but she had gone to get them something to drink. He was depressed about having to destroy Antiqua. He didn't even notice someone approaching.

"You look like you just lost a friend." An Australian voice said.

Tommy looked up. "Hi Kat." Kat hadn't been close enough to see Alexis die so it hit Tommy pretty hard. "I did. Alexis was killed by Astronema on the ship."

"I'm sorry Tommy I didn't know." Kat said blushing. "I take it back then. How are you otherwise?"

"Okay. Just waiting for someone." Tommy said avoiding the Antiqua issue. "So what brings you to Angel Grove?"

"I took this term off. Chet stayed in England though." She said answering the unasked question.

"That's interesting." Tommy said not paying attention.

"What's bothering you Tommy? You can tell me. We may not be going out anymore but I will listen to any of your problems." Kat reminded him.

"It's all right Kat." Tommy said and didn't go into any further details.

Sora came up to them with two sodas in her hand. "Hi I'm Sara Meyerson. You are?" She asked politely. Sora wanted to know why; there was a girl talking to her boyfriend like that.

"Katherine Hilliard. Tommy and I are friends." Kat said. She recognized the girl from the dance. "I have to be going. Tommy call me if you want to talk about it." She said and left.

"What was that about?" Sora asked.

"That was a former girlfriend of mine. She wanted to see how I was doing. Guess I look sadder then I thought I did. She used to be The Pink Turbo Ranger before Cassie." Tommy explained.

"Okay. What's eating you anyway Tommy? If it's about Antiqua, no one blames you. You saved everyone's lives by breaking the tube." Sora said trying to sound comforting.

"It's that and Alexis. I feel awful about shattering Antiqua's tube. I can't believe I was in that position to do it." Tommy said.

Sora grabbed his hand and they sat in the park in silence.  
Dallas and Zhane walked around on KO-35 lost in thought. They had just lost one of their best friends. They had all been friends for sixteen years and now it seemed unreal.

"I miss her so much Zhane." Dallas said. "It isn't right that she died so suddenly. She had so much to live for and..."

"She saved Roland's life. She didn't die in vain. She'll never be gone."

"We have to help Roland get through this." Dallas said sniffing back the tears. "If we are taking it this bad imagine how Roland is taking it."

"He didn't even want to come with us to KO-35." Zhane said. "He won't even get out of bed." Zhane said worried about his best friend.

"We've got to lean on each other to get through this." Dallas said and clasped Zhane's arms as they walked to a sandbox. "Oh my god." Dallas whispered. "Zhane do you realize..."

"I know." He said and they stood there and remembered things.

When Alexis got to the sandbox she noticed there were three other kids her age. "Hi!" She said.

The reddish brown hared girl smiled at her. "Hi my name is Dallas."

The almost white blond hared boy sitting next to her smiled and said, "I'm Zhane."

The little boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes looked up shyly and quietly said, "Roland."

"My names Alexis but you can call me Lex." She said. Scooping up some sand and letting it slide through her fingers. She was trying to figure out how small it was. Her mother always said to friends, 'This is Alexis. She'll be getting straight A's in school I can tell.'

Roland watched her doing that and said, "Wouldn't it be nice if we could count how much sand is in a handful?"

"I was just trying to figure out how small it was." Alexis said with a smile.

Desana Meyerson, carrying a baby in her arms, came up to them and smiled. "Dallas would you like some juice? You other kids can have some too."

Roland and Zhane got up. Alexis remained looking at her brother playing soccer. She shook her head. "No thanks."

"You sure?" Desana asked.

"Yes." Alexis answered certainly.

Roland sat back down. "I don't want a drink thank you." He told the woman.

Desana shook her head as she walked away. A few minutes later Dallas and Zhane came back with juice in their hands. "You guys sure you don't want any? We can share with you."

There seemed to be a bond between the four immediately. They played and talked for awhile. Then Jay walked up to them. "Come on Alexis it's time to go home."

Alexis jumped to her feet and turned back towards the others. "Bye!" She said happily while waving.

Dallas sat on the ground and played with the sand as Zhane put a hand on her shoulder. He looked down and almost started crying. Dallas spelled out Alexis.  
Roland sat on the floor of his room depressed. He couldn't believe the girl he loved was gone. He didn't know what happened until Alexis shoved him out of the way. He was teleported out and held Alexis. He watched her take in her last breath and it broke his heart.

What had Alexis meant that she made a choice? Of course, she made a choice. Did this all have to do with her health or something? Roland didn't know but he wished he did. He had loved Alexis with all of his heart. Now she was gone. He wasn't even able to say goodbye.

He hoped Alexis knew that he loved her and he always will. He looked up at the ceiling and said, "There will be no other person in my life Alexis Rhea Verte!"

The end

So Protectors of Space ends. I hope you have all enjoyed this fanfic. There will be many surprises next series and I promise you will find out who Tierl is. Email me at with comments or questions.


	18. Pondering the Future

Disclaimer: I claim Roland, Petra, the memory of Alexis, Cordon, Sora, and Dallas. Haim Saban owns everyone else. I don't claim the concept of Ultimate Frisbee either.  
Suggested reading: This is the prologue for my new series Guardians of Time. This is the fourth part of a long series that doesn't have a name. You have to read Zeo Disaster, Defenders, and Protectors of Space first or you will be completely lost.  
Authors note: This fanfic is written in first person from Petra's point of view. It's also short.  
Time frame: 2 months after Missing You.  
Pondering the Future  
by: Dana

I stood in the park watching my son and his friends goofing off. They seem to be more carefree now. They had nothing to worry about now. With Antiqua getting destroyed, they had no one to fight.

I heard someone slowly approaching behind me and turned around. It was my ex-husband Cordon. He was trying to look as if he belonged on Earth. He wore jeans a T-shirt and a hat backwards. Course so was I with a purple shirt and pants that I borrowed from Dallas. They offered me Alexis's clothes but I look awful in orange and besides she was a lot smaller then I.

"Well Cordon I didn't think I'd see you here." I greeted as soon as he was next to me.

"I could say the same thing of you Petra. But I can understand why you survived. Let's step back a little so Andros doesn't see me. I came to see you."

I nodded and we walked back a distance but we were still able to see the others playing something called Ultimate Frisbee that I decided not to play.

"He seems happy." Cordon said speaking of Andros.

"He really seems to like Ashley. They get along really well. I'm glad for that." I said sighing.

"So what have you been up to Petra? Where do you live?" Cordon asked.

"The Defenders are letting me live on their ship. They said let bygones be bygones. Andros has really opened up to me and started calling me mother." I said with a smile.

"That's what you always wanted wasn't it Petra? For Andros to love you as much as you love him." Cordon asked. I simply nodded. "So how's Roland?"

"Roland has really become quieter since Alexis died. He holds himself responsible. But there always was this hatred between Astronema and Alexis that I never understood. It was something that never could be understood or answered by him or me. It was only Alexis that held the answer." I closed my eyes a minute. "There's something that I sense that will be revealed something to ease Roland's pain. I don't know what yet but I can sense it. Maybe a new girlfriend I don't know.

"That's what attracted me to you Petra. You and I both can sense things that most people couldn't. What else do you sense?" Cordon asked.

"Something will come between Ashley and Andros. Something that can't be solved." I said. "These things are too vague. I wish I could sense more. But those are the only things I sense."

"Hey you're not a Lightning Ranger you aren't expected to hold all of the answers." Cordon said smiling.

"True." I said and watched the others some more.

Andros saw us and came running over. "Father! When did you get here?"

"Oh about ten minutes ago. I was just talking to your mother. How are you?" He asked.

"Great." Andros said with excitement and the others came over to talk to Cordon.

I backed away and watched. I didn't feel like I belonged in the group. I was the mother of Andros and I know that's how they feel about me. Roland doesn't trust me.

Would this scene have been common if I hadn't hooked up with Jet? Then Andros wouldn't have run into Dallas, Zhane, Roland, and Alexis. There wouldn't have been a need for the Defenders right away on KO-35. There wouldn't have been Astronema. If I had a daughter, she would have been raised to love everyone. But was that something I could have done? What if I was meant to be evil and my love for Andros was the only thing that could bring me to the light?

As I watch Andros talk to Cordon I know I can never get back with Cordon. He may be acting friendly now but I know he doesn't trust me.

I have a feeling I won't always be the outsider of this group. Something's going to happen to change it. I'm Petra Lynn Tayen, woman with a future. I like that.

I went back to standing with the others and smiled as Cordon put a hand on my shoulder. So maybe he does care about me. Thank you Antiqua for this opportunity.

The End

That's the end of part 18 of the Protectors of Space series. One more fanfic coming out called Looking Back which is from Jimanya's point of view. I switched them around this should have been 19 but that's all right. Email me at with you thoughts on this story.


	19. Looking Back

Disclaimer: I claim Roland, Petra, the memory of Alexis, Cordon, Sora, and Dallas. Haim Saban owns everyone else. I don't claim the concept of Ultimate Frisbee either.   
Suggested reading: This is the prologue for my new series Guardians of Time. This is the fourth part of a long series that doesn't have a name. You have to read Zeo Disaster, Defenders, and Protectors of Space first or you will be completely lost.   
Authors note: This fanfic is written in first person from Petra's point of view. It's also short.   
Time frame: 2 months after Missing You.   
Pondering the Future  
by: Dana  
  
I stood in the park watching my son and his friends goofing off. They seem to be more carefree now. They had nothing to worry about now. With Antiqua getting destroyed, they had no one to fight.   
  
I heard someone slowly approaching behind me and turned around. It was my ex-husband Cordon. He was trying to look as if he belonged on Earth. He wore jeans a T-shirt and a hat backwards. Course so was I with a purple shirt and pants that I borrowed from Dallas. They offered me Alexis's clothes but I look awful in orange and besides she was a lot smaller then I.   
  
"Well Cordon I didn't think I'd see you here." I greeted as soon as he was next to me.   
  
"I could say the same thing of you Petra. But I can understand why you survived. Let's step back a little so Andros doesn't see me. I came to see you."   
  
I nodded and we walked back a distance but we were still able to see the others playing something called Ultimate Frisbee that I decided not to play.   
  
"He seems happy." Cordon said speaking of Andros.   
  
"He really seems to like Ashley. They get along really well. I'm glad for that." I said sighing.   
  
"So what have you been up to Petra? Where do you live?" Cordon asked.   
  
"The Defenders are letting me live on their ship. They said let bygones be bygones. Andros has really opened up to me and started calling me mother." I said with a smile.   
  
"That's what you always wanted wasn't it Petra? For Andros to love you as much as you love him." Cordon asked. I simply nodded. "So how's Roland?"   
  
"Roland has really become quieter since Alexis died. He holds himself responsible. But there always was this hatred between Astronema and Alexis that I never understood. It was something that never could be understood or answered by him or me. It was only Alexis that held the answer." I closed my eyes a minute. "There's something that I sense that will be revealed something to ease Roland's pain. I don't know what yet but I can sense it. Maybe a new girlfriend I don't know.   
  
"That's what attracted me to you Petra. You and I both can sense things that most people couldn't. What else do you sense?" Cordon asked.   
  
"Something will come between Ashley and Andros. Something that can't be solved." I said. "These things are too vague. I wish I could sense more. But those are the only things I sense."   
  
"Hey you're not a Lightning Ranger you aren't expected to hold all of the answers." Cordon said smiling.   
  
"True." I said and watched the others some more.   
  
Andros saw us and came running over. "Father! When did you get here?"   
  
"Oh about ten minutes ago. I was just talking to your mother. How are you?" He asked.   
  
"Great." Andros said with excitement and the others came over to talk to Cordon.   
  
I backed away and watched. I didn't feel like I belonged in the group. I was the mother of Andros and I know that's how they feel about me. Roland doesn't trust me.   
  
Would this scene have been common if I hadn't hooked up with Jet? Then Andros wouldn't have run into Dallas, Zhane, Roland, and Alexis. There wouldn't have been a need for the Defenders right away on KO-35. There wouldn't have been Astronema. If I had a daughter, she would have been raised to love everyone. But was that something I could have done? What if I was meant to be evil and my love for Andros was the only thing that could bring me to the light?   
  
As I watch Andros talk to Cordon I know I can never get back with Cordon. He may be acting friendly now but I know he doesn't trust me.   
  
I have a feeling I won't always be the outsider of this group. Something's going to happen to change it. I'm Petra Lynn Tayen, woman with a future. I like that.   
  
I went back to standing with the others and smiled as Cordon put a hand on my shoulder. So maybe he does care about me. Thank you Antiqua for this opportunity.   
  
The End   
  
That's the end of part 18 of the Protectors of Space series. One more fanfic coming out called Looking Back which is from Jimanya's point of view. I switched them around this should have been 19 but that's all right. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com with you thoughts on this story.  
  
  
  



	20. Healing Old Wounds

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns a lot of stuff and he certainly owns Power Rangers. I however claim Sora Meyerson, and Chet Wilson. Please email me if you want to borrow them.   
Suggested Reading: The other 19 fics, Defenders, and Zeo Disaster. Or you will be completely lost. You can skip Protectors of Space #18 and #19 though.   
Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my cat, Spunky, who was put to sleep at approximately 2:00 PM on June 30 2000.   
Time Frame: Two days after Missing You.   
  
Healing Old Wounds   
by: Dana  
  
Tommy walked into the Surf Spot and saw Katherine waiting she waved and he came over. He remembered Jason telling him yesterday that Kat said she really needed to talk to him. The others were on the ship or at their homes. The down time was hard for everyone to adjust to.   
  
He walked over to the table Kat was sitting at and smiled. "Hi Kat. Jason said you wanted to talk."   
  
"We need to talk. I know you've been seeing Sara Meyerson lately. I hope you two are happy. She really seems like a nice girl. Chet's coming next weekend."   
  
"Good." Tommy said uncomfortably. "Kat you want to tell me what happened three years ago?"   
  
Katherine stared at Tommy for a minute before she spoke. "You know, when you left for KO-35, I used to pray that you would come back to me safe and sound. The others tried to assure me that you and Jason would be back soon. I believed it. I really did! The thing with Chet wasn't planned Tommy you have to believe me. We just started talking after one of our classes and we really hit it off. I told him all about you leaving out the part that you went to KO-35. Tommy..." She paused looking away. Tommy stared at her for a second before he also looked away. Kat continued. "After we didn't hear from you and Jason a year later I started to think that you weren't ever coming back. I kept hoping and praying that you would. Then when I went to London for ballet I went wondering if you would know I was here when you came back."   
  
"My parents told me when I did come back. They said they thought you left because you didn't think I was coming back."   
  
"Well that is partly the truth. Another part was the fact that this was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. My mother kept reminding me of that. It's not like I had stopped loving you then. When I arrived in London I kept thinking about you. Lizzy, my roommate at the school, told me that I should move on. That you would understand. I said no way. I had been going to the school for six months before Chet Albright was moved to my class. Lizzy introduced him to me saying he was from Stone Canyon California. We became fast friends. Turns out he knows Rocky and Adam. He's a lot like you. Maybe that's what drew me to him at first. I really don't know. He asked me to go eat dinner with him just as friends. Lizzy came along too. I never even thought anything of it. Just three friends grabbing a bite to eat but then we really started talking and we went on a date by ourselves a couple days later. Then we both headed back to the United States for winter break and we ran into you." She said sadly.   
  
Tommy didn't say anything for awhile. He just sat there thinking about the information he had just been given. When he had seen Kat and Chet at the Surf Spot, he was angry and sad by the fact that his girlfriend had met someone else. Sure he and Katherine hadn't been dating that long when he went to KO-35, but it didn't make the pain any less.   
  
Kat sat there watching him nervously waiting for a response. She knew that Tommy deserved an explanation and that's why she had given him one. His eyes seemed to soften as he finally spoke.   
  
"Kat I hope you are happy with Chet." Tommy said. "You'll have to introduce me to him. He must be pretty special." He said with a smile.   
  
"Maybe if you get Sara we can all get to know each other. She really seems like a nice girl. I think I remember seeing her around Cornwall High School and Angel Grove High, she was good friends with Ashley Hammond. So, I talked to her a couple of times. I hope you two are happy together."   
  
"I can't believe we're having a conversation like this." Tommy said with a laugh. "Discussing each other's new relationships like this. I'm glad we did though."   
  
"Me too." Kat said grinning. "Friends?" She asked.   
  
"Friends."   
  
The End   
  
Okay that's it. That's the final fic of the series. I wasn't going to let that relationship die without them at least talking about it! I haven't forgotten about Guardians of Time. I'm in the process of writing the fourth fic in the series, Regroup. Some old faces appear in this one. Email me with comments on this fic at Willow@grrtech.com.   
  
  



End file.
